Love Without A Limit
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: My first attempt at a Taker fic so be kind lol. OC, Undertaker, Jeff & Matt Hardy. Appearances by John Cena, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Glen Jacobs aka Kane and many more of my favorite wrestlers. COMPLETED!
1. Wrong Age, Wrong Time

**Love Without A Limit**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-reitired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

* * *

_Chapter 1 summary... Layne Hardy is 15 and has just been arrested for driving a stolen car, so her brothers take drastic mesaures and decide to send her to Brightwood Academy (An **ALL** girl Boarding School miles and miles away). At a Summer Bash thrown by her brothers Layne see's The Undertaker. Layne has been in love with one Mark Calloway since she was 12 and figures "**what the Hell?" **and pretty much throws herself at him. What happens when she tells Mark how she really feels?

* * *

_

"You're sending me WHERE?!?" Layne yelled as she walked into the house behind her brothers.

"Brightwood Academy is a good school Layney." Matt said.

"It's a freakin' all girl boarding school!" She shouted.

"Jeff and I feel that it's the best place for you to be right now, try and understand we are only looking out for you."

"Bull! Jeff would never agree to sending me so far away...would you Jeffro?" Layne asked with tears in her eyes.

"Shady Layne maybe Brightwood is where you need to be at least for now." Jeff sighed.

"You're both against me. If Pop were still here he wouldn't let this happen."

"Pop isn't here Layne and it's Jeff and my responsibility to do what's best for you and your future."

"You are sending me 500 miles away, how is that best for me? I only have you and Jeff left in this world and if you send me away I'll be all alone." Layne cried.

"Layne we just bailed you out of jail for stealing a freakin car, because you wanted to prove to your friends that you were cool."

"I didn't steal the car though Jeff. I just got caught driving it."

"But you know who stole it don't you?" Matt asked questionaly.

"No, I...I..." Layne stuttered out.

"Don't lie. It was that no good Carmine Agnello, wasn't it?"

"Carmine didn't steal that car!"

"You are clueless little sister. That guy is no good and he is dragging you into his dirty life." Matt said frustrated.

"And he is way too old for you. What does a twenty-one year old guy see in a fifteen year old girl anyway?" Jeff asked.

"He see's that I may be fifteen but I AM NOT A KID!!!! And I don't care what you guys say I'm not going to no stinking boarding school!" Layne yelled.

"You will go Layne."

"NO I WON'T!"

"This is out of your hands now, you have no more say in the matter so get use to it." Matt said.

"You just want to keep me away from Carmine, but you can't. Carmine loves me and we will be together!"

"He doesn't love you Layne. He uses you." Jeff said.

"He doesn't use me. You don't know anything."

"He let you take the fall for a car that he stole and what about last month when you got expelled for having that pot at school that he put in your bag? We tried to get you away from him but you have made it obvious that you have no intention of staying away from that loser so this is the only way Layne, I'm sorry but things are final!" Matt said.

"Ok fine, I'll stay away from Carmine if you don't send me away. I don't want to leave you guys." Layne said crying hysterically.

"I wish I could believe that you would stay away from Agnello, but I don't believe you Layne. You're going to Brightwood."

"Jeff help me out here!"

"Sorry Shady I agree with Matt on this one."

"Then the hell with you! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!!!!" Layne screamed before running upstairs to her room.

"Well that went well." Jeff said with a strained laugh.

"We'll let her calm down for a while then we'll make her understand that if she doesn't go then she could end up in juve. I'm sure she will come to her senses." Matt said.

"You're right, lets give her the night to cool off. Want a beer?" Jeff asked walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I think I'm just gonna head home." Matt said.

"Gee great get her angry then leave me here alone with her." Jeff joked.

"Want me to take her to my place?"

"No, we decided that she would live with me, so if she is gonna burn a house down it might as well be her own."

"That's not funny Jeff." Matt said hiding a smile.

"She will be fine, go home and get some rest, we all had a very long night." Jeff said walking Matt to the door.

"Call me if you need me."

"Will do."

"I hate them, Angel. They want to send me away." Layne cried into the phone to her best friend.

"Where are they sending you?"

"Brightwood Academy."

"Isn't that an all girl school?"

"Yeah. I'm not going!" Layne protested.

"What are you gonna do, run away?"

"Maybe I will, I can stay with Carmine." Layne said perking up a little.

"I don't think Carmine is gonna go for that Layne." Angel said.

"Why wouldn't he? He will let me stay if it means we can be together."

"I still don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you should just do what your brothers want you to do."

NO! I will not let them send me away and take me away from Carmine. I have to go Angel I'll call you later." Layne said before hanging up the phone.

"Shady Layne, can I come in?" Jeff asked knocking on her door. The only response Jeff got was Linkin Park's "Bleed It Out" blasting on the CD player drowning out his knocking.

* * *

_later that night_

"Carmine, baby you home?" Layne asked as she knocked on the front door. It was after one but she knew that he stayed up late on his nights off and tonight was one of his nights off. "Carmine, it's me, Layne. Please open the door." She said knocking again. When he still didn't answer Layne tried opening the door and luckily it wasn't locked. "Baby, where are you?" Layne asked walking through the house until she felt hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Said a deep voice from behind Layne.

"I came to see you baby." Layne said turning around so that she was facing the love of her young life. "Why didn't you answer the door, Why don't you look happy to see me?" Layne asked suspiciously.

"You shouldn't be here this late. Your brothers will go ballistic if they find out. Go home I'll call you tomorrow." Carmine said walking her to the door.

"I'm not going back home." Layne said pointing to the suitcase sitting on the floor.

"What?!?"

"They want to send me away, but I won't go."

"Where are you gonna stay?"

"With you silly." Layne smiled.

"Like Hell You Are!" Carmine boomed.

"What, but why not?" Layne asked shocked.

"I can't have a fifteen year old living in my house. Your brothers will have my ass arrested for sure."

"That's not the reason, who is here with you Carmine?"

"What are you talking about, no one else is here."

"Liar! You are all sweaty and you smell like perfume. You smell like...Oh my god! Where is she?" Layne asked angrily.

"Where is who, you are crazy." Carmine said following Layne down the hallway to the bedroom. "Layne wait..."

"ANGEL?!?" Layne said seeing her best friend laying in her boyfriends bed.

"Hi Layne." Angel said with a smile and a wave.

"I thought you were my friend."

"Oh come on now Layne you're a kid. I let you hang around me because I felt sorry for you, but I was never your friend."

"You are a BITCH!"

"That I am, but you envy me. That's why you hung around like a little puppy dog."

"That's enough, Angel. Leave her alone." Carmine said.

"And what about you? Did you ever really love me or did both of you sit around laughing at pathetic little Layne? The girl who did whatever the two of you asked me to do with no hesitation. The girl who took the fall for you on numerous occassion because if you got caught again you would do at least a nickle in the pen."

"Layne you're fifteen."

"That's not what I asked you Carmine. Did you ever love me?"

"I...I care about you Layne. You're a good kid."

"I'm so stupid. My brothers tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen and now I'm being shipped off to a fucking boarding school."

"Layne..." Carmine said trying to touch her.

"How long?" Layne asked pulling away from Carmine.

"Since the night Donnie got locked up." Angel answered.

"That was four months ago!"

"I know I was just so sad after they took Donnie away and I needed a shoulder to cry on and...oh hell who am I kidding. I was horny as hell and I knew that Carmine wanted me, he always has. I mean really if any guy had to pick between me, Angel Capone, and you, Layne Hardy, I would always win." Angel laughed.

"Stop being so damn mean Angel." Carmine said.

"It's fine Carmine, she is just being honest. Wish you would have been honest with me before I drove your stolen car and got busted for you, yet again."

"Yea I think that's pretty damn funny. You should have heard her crying to me on the phone today she sounded so damn pathetic. It was hilarious." Angel said laughing.

"Wow, and I thought I was the child here. I'm just gonna go and you guys have fun while you can cuz I don't think  
Donnie will be to happy to find out his baby brother is banging his woman."

"He'll never know." Angel said cockily.

"Don't be so sure of that." Layne said as she quickly snapped a picture of Angel in Carmine's bed on her cell phone. "Donnie is gonna recieve a very detailed note and this picture in a few days and then well lets just say that I would hate to be you two." Layne said walking out of the bedroom and out of the house.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Think a party is a good thing right now?" Jeff asked Matt who came in carrying bags of food.

"It's been two whole weeks Jeff and I'm tired of tip-toeing around Layne becuse she is still sulking over that creep Carmine, we tried to warn her about that bastard but she wouldn't listen so she had to find out about him the hard way. Now I understand that her little teenage heart has been broken but she can't keep acting like it's our fault." Matt said putting beer in the cooler.

"What's all this? Having a party to celebrate my misery?" Layne asked sarcastically coming downstairs.

"Cut the shit Layne. You know that Jeff and I have been planning this for months." Matt said annoyed.

"Shady Layne it's been two weeks, are you gonna mope around like this forever?" Jeff asked.

"Actually Jeff I'm over it."

"You mean that?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Yea, Carmine Agnello isn't worth anymore of my tears and besides I've been thinking alot and I'm starting to get excited about Brightwood." Layne smiled.

"Really? Are you sick?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"No I'm not sick. Brightwood will be a new start for me. I won't have to worry about seeing Angel or Carmine and maybe my life can become normal."

"Bout damn time you came to your senses, kid!" Matt laughed as he pulled Layne into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much though!" Layne said hugging Matt tighter then going over and hugging Jeff.

"Well since Agnello is no longer a part of your life we could see if you could enroll at Union Pines High, there is still time."

"No, I want to go to Brightwood, but you and Jeff have to come and visit often. I need you two boneheads." Layne said.

"We will visit as much as possible Shady Layne." Jeff said kissing the top of Laynes head.

"So who's all coming to the party?"

"Everybody!" Jeff laughed.

"Does that include Mark?" Layne asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't it? He is one of my best friends you know?" Jeff said.

"Do you not like Mark, kiddo?" Matt asked.

"It's not that..." Layne trailed off. It wasn't that she didn't like Mark the problem was that she REALLY liked Mark. She had a huge crush on him and when ever he was around she got all shy and didn't know what to say.

"Then what is it?" Jeff asked coaxing her to continue her sentence.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready. Call me when people start arrivng." Layne said going to her room.

About an hour later the house was practically full of guest and Layne was still in her room.

"Hey Jeff where is that little sister of yours?" John asked.

"I guess she is still in her..."

"I'm right here Johnny boy." Layne said walking down the steps in a pale blue halter dress that stopped at her knees. She wore her blond locks in a tight french roll with a few multi-colored spiral curls around her face.

"Wow!" John said.

"Hey watch it, that's my sister you're staring at. My fifteen year old little sister." Jeff said warningly.

"Calm down Jeffro. John was just being polite." Layne smiled

"Clothes your mouth boy you're letting flies in." Mark said walking up to them. "Well hey darlin' don't you look pretty." Mark said to Layne causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"Thanks Mark. I'm gonna go find some of the Divas." Layne said walking away.

"Jeff that sister of yours sure is Hot!" John said. "But hey don't think I'm a perv or nuthin, I know she is just a kid." John said before Jeff could cuss him out for calling his baby sister Hot.

"Have you seen the dress your sister is wearing?" Jeff asked walking up to Matt.

"Yeah me and every other guy in here." Matt said.

"Should we make her go and change?"

"Nah, let's not start a scene. We'll sit her down later and ask her where that little piece of fabric came from." Matt said.

Mark stood in the corner and watched Layne as she talked and laughed with Trish and Amy. He knew he shouldn't be staring at a fifteen year old girl but damn she looked good enough to eat in that dress. Her age was fifteen but she had the body of a grown woman. Curves in all the right places and the perfect breast. If Mark had to guess he would say she was a D cup 38 maybe 42. Pretty big for a teenager and Wow, her ass was... _"Clear your mind Callaway. You shouldn't be having these thoughts about a girl. Especially a girl young enough to be yer damn daughter." _Mark said to himself.

"Hey Mark?"

Mark was bout out of his daze by Layne's voice.

"Yes darlin?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" Layne asked looking down at her feet.

_"Aww she is too cute."_ Mark thought. "I'm not really a dancer." Mark told her.

"It's not hard just moving to the music, but ok, just thought I would ask."

"Why me darlin there are all these young men in here that would kill to dance wtih you." Mark told her.

"Maybe." Layne said as she started to walk away.

"Oh what the hell, come on darlin I'll dance with you." Mark said taking Layne by the hand and pulling her close to him.

When he looked down Layne was looking up at him a radiant smile on her face.

"Thank you for dancing with me Mark." Layne said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"Yer welcome darlin." Mark said blushing a little from the kiss Layne had given him.

"Uh-oh I think someone is smitten." Matt said to Jeff as they watched Layne dance with Mark.

"You really think so?"

"Look at how she is looking at him. She has gone from mourning over Carmine to crushing on Mark, can't she find guys her own age to like?"

"Maybe she doesn't have a crush on him, maybe she's just happy."

"Open your eyes Jeff, she has a huge crush on him and that can't be good." Matt said as they continued to wath their sister.

_"Loosen up the grip Mark before things start going wrong."_ Mark thought before letting Layne go.

"Did I do something wrong?" Layne asked looking up at him worried.

"No darlin, I just remembered that I have some place to be, but thank you for the dance." Mark said walking towards Matt and Jeff. "I just wanted to thank you boys for inviting me, but I have some things to do so I better get going." Mark said shaking both Matt and Jeff's hands.

"You should come over more often Mark. You are always welcome here." Jeff said.

Mark walked out to his truck shaking away the crazy feelings filling his head. "She's only fifteen...she's only fifteen" He kept repeating.

"Mark?" Layne called running up behind him.

"You should go back inside to the party." Mark told her.

"What did I do to make you mad?"

"I'm not mad at you darlin. I just have to go."

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Felt what?"

"When we were dancing. I could feel the heat between us."

"Layne yer fifteen years old. I'm a old man. There is nothing between us."

"I know you felt it." Layne said walking closer to him. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around Marks neck and pulled his head down until their lips met.

"Layne, no. This ain't right. I won't tell your brothers about what you just did but never try anything like that again." Mark said getting in his truck and leaving.

Layne was crushed. She was so stupid to think that a man like Mark Callaway would ever be interested in a child like her. She had wore the dress for him, hoping that he would find her attractive...sexy, yea right! Mark Callaway went after women. Women with bleached blonde hair and humungus boobs and she was nothing more than a ugly duckling. She went back inside and acted as if nothing had happened. She made herself have fun for the rest of the evening even though she thought about Mark. That was the last time she saw him before going off to school, but she thought about him often and wondered what could have happened if only she had been older.


	2. Single In The City

**Love Without A Limit**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-reitired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

**Disclamer:** No one in this fic belongs to me except for Layne Hardy who is a figment of my imagination.

**Thanks to those who submitted reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 Summary... Pretty much a transitional chapter about Layne after Brightwood._

* * *

_Present Day_

_September 19, 2007_

"Hey kiddo, how's the wheather in the big apple?" Matt asked when Layne answered the phone.

"Great but I know that's not why you're calling...is it?"

"Nope." Matt said.

"Actually Matt and I were wondering when you were planning on coming home." Jeff told her.

"Sorry Matty it doesn't look like I'm going to make it home for your birthday." Layne told her oldest brother. She was talking to both of her brothers via three-way, which seemed to be the only way that all three of them could be together at the same time now-a-days.

"Why not?" Matt asked disappointedly.

"Because I have to work, bro."

"I'm sure you have vacation days Layney...Use them! It's my birthday!" Matt whined.

"It's our own fault she's a workoholic Matt. Guess this is our punishment for letting her go to that posh boarding school. She grew up too freaking fast and now she's our little over achiever." Jeff teased.

"Oh shut-up Jeffro! And FYI you guys _MADE_ me go to Brightwood, remember?"

"Oh no! We tried to get you to enroll in Union Pines and you gave us some crap about a new beginning, remember?" Jeff said mocking his sister.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Layne laughed.

"Just come spend three or four days with your big brothers and at least pretend you still love us." Matt said trying his best to sound pathetic so his little sister would pity him and agree to visit.

"Fine Matty you win I'll come home tomorrow and stay the entire weekend." Layne said finally giving in to her brother's begging.

"See bro, told you begging would work." Jeff laughed.

"It's not fair, you two always double team me!" Layne whined.

"And it works every time." Matt said.

"Whatever! I have to get back to work, you see I have a _Real_ job." Layne joked.

"Hey Missy! Matt and I have real jobs too!"

"Yeah Layney we can't all be big shot graphic designers working for multi-million dollar comapnies at the age of twenty." Matt said.

"I'll be twenty-one soon." Layne reminded her brothers.

"Yes, we know." Matt and Jeff said in unison.

"You guys gonna throw me a huge party too, right?" Layne asked hopefully.

"NOWAY!" Jeff said.

"Yea right I know you are so don't even bother lying."

"Whatever!" Matt said.

"Oh I didn't tell you guys. I have news, but I want to tell you in person, so you have to wait for it."

"Then why even bring it up if you're not going to tell us now?" Matt asked.

"Because she is a lil brat bro that's why." Jeff told his brother.

"Bite your tongue Jeffro!"

"What?!?" Jeff laughed. "You know I love ya Shady Layne."

"Yeah right, you got a strange way of showing it." Layne joked.

"Who me?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"Well boys this has been fun as usual but I have to go. I'll see you two knuckleheads soon. Love ya big brothers." Layne said blowing a kiss into the phone.

"We love you too Layney."

"Yea we can't wait to see you." Jeff said.

"You boys be good now buh-bye." Layne said before hanging up the phone.

Layne couldn't wait to tell her brothers about her promotion. They probably wouldn't believe it, hell she still couldn't really believe it herself. She had only been working at DAU _(Pronounced DOW)_ Designs for two years, and the first year she worked there as a freaking assistant.Layne got the job on accident really. She had wandered into Dau Designs looking for a little comfort from the sun. She had been job hunting all day and she was hot and tired. She had just moved to New York with two of her friends from Brightwood and desperately needed money. She knew that she could have asked her brothers for cash but Layne was determined to stand on her own two feet and if she would have given any indication that she needed any help Matt and Jeff would have insisted she come home and for Layne that wasn't an option. Not knowing where she was Layne took a seat in the lobby and was only there a minute when a tall skinny man came rushing down the hall in total disaray.

_"Excuse me young lady, have you seen a heavy set brunette, looks like she's sucking on a lemon wedge?" He asked._

_"Ummm.. no Sir I haven't, sorry." Layne answered standing._

_"My assistant is late and I need some very important papers delivered downtown asap." He huffed. "Do you work here?" He asked Layne._

_"No sir...I-I just came in to get out of the sun for a moment." _

_"Would you like to?" He asked bluntly._

_"Are you serious?" _

_"Yes, unless you already have a job of course."_

_"No, in fact I am looking for something right now. I'm really new to New York."_

_"So do you want the job?"_

_"What would I be doing exactly?"_

_"Well you will be my assistant. You would answer phones, take notes, keep my schedule, office deliveries, things of that nature."_

_"I could do that." Layne said with a smile._

_"Great, you're hired."_

_"GREAT!" Layne said excitedly. "I'm Layne Hardy by the way."_

_"Hello Ms. Hardy. I'm Richard Striker. Vice-President of Dau Designs."_

_"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Striker." Layne said shaking his hand._

_"I know this is a bit sudden and tht everything isn't in order but we will sit down and talk about hours, salery, and benifits after you drop that file off for me."_

_"Yes Sir. I will get right on that. Thank you so much for this sir." Layne beemed before taking the folder from Mr. Striker and practically running out of the building. _

Layne had been working every since. She did such a good job that Mr. Striker started giving her actual web projects to work on when he just didn't have the time to get them done and one day out of the blue Striker told her that she would no longer be needed as his assistant. Layne was upset of course because she had grown to love her job and she knew she would miss it, but she understood that all good things had to come to an end. As she packed her things Mr. Striker continued to speak.

_"Layne how would you feel about having your own office?" He asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've seen your work Layne and your good. way to good to be pushing papers and answering phones. I think it's time that you become an official designer."_

Layne was in shock in just a year things went from good to great.

_"I don't know what to say Mr. Striker." _

_"Say you'll take the job."_

_"Of course I'll take the job. Thank you so much." Layne said._

Now just one year later she was being promoted again. She was about to become the Head of her divison.

* * *

"Hey boss lady. You ready to go?" Lydia, one of Layne's friends from Brightwood, asked poking her head into Layne's office.

"Yea Lydia, I just gotta put the finishing touches on the web layout for the Cabbot Motors campaign." Layne said looking up.

"Want to go clubbin with me and Sierra tomorrow night?"

"Can't going home for my brother's birthday. You girls wanna come?"

"Sure, your brothers are Hott!" Lydia laughed.

"Yuck! Don't say stuff like that to me." Layne joked.

"So your brothers having a party or something?"

"Yea and all his wrestling buddies will be there."

"All of them?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure Mark will be there too. I'm kinda scarred to see him after all this time though." Lydia and sierra knew all about Layne's feelings for the infamous Mark Calloway. Layne talked bout him all the time her first year at Brightwood and off and on after that.

"It will be fine Layne. It will give this guy a chance to see what he was missing all those years ago."

"Yea right. I was just some love struck kid. I'm over it."

"Liar! You have feelings for this guy even aftre all these years, don't you?" Lydia pryed.

"As if! I was a kid back then I know better now. Come on let's go I have to pack." Layne said shutting down her computer and gathering her things.

* * *

"Jeff your phone." Mark yelled after Jeff who was walking out the door. Jeff had his ipod in and didn't hear Mark. _"Shady." _Mark said reading the caller id on Jeff's phone.Mark hesitated another second before answering Jeff's phone.

"Damn bro took you long enough to answer." Layne said.

"Sorry darlin, but this ain't Jeff."

"Mark?!? What are you doing with Jeff's phone?" Layne asked confused.

"Jeff stepped out for a second."

"Oh. Do you know when he will be back?"

"Nope!"

"Damn. I'm kinda stranded at the airport I reserved a car but somehow my reservation has been misplaced and they don't have any rentals. I was hoping Jeff could pick us up." Layne expalined.

"I can come get you." Mark offered.

"Oh no thanks. Just have Jeff call me when he gets back." Layne said quickly.

"It's not a problem Layne. No need for you to sit there for god knows how long when I can come now so just sit tight. I'll be there in ten." Mark said hanging up before Layne could protest again. Truth was Mark was dying to see Layne and this would give him a few minutes with her without Matt and Jeff around.He hadn't spoken to her in five years and the last time they were in each others presence he had snapped at her for kissing him.He had regretted that more than anything and wanted to apologize to her. He grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

"Mark is coming to pick us up." Layne told her friends.

"I thought you called your brother." Sierra said.

"I did but apparently he stepped out. I don't know why Mark is there, but he volunteered to come and didn't give me the chance to say no thanks."

"So we get to meet your hottie." Lydia teased.

"Mark Calloway isn't my anything!" Layne said with a sigh.

Mark pulled up exactly ten minutes later and when he saw Layne his mouth hit the floor. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a red halter top. Her blonde hair hung loosely down her back. "Hey Darlin'." Mark said walking towards her. Layne froze. _"He looks even better now than he did five years ago." _Layne thought to herself.

"Hi Mark." Layne said with a nervous smile.

"Who do you have with you?"

"Two good friends of mine from Brightwood. Lydia Morgan and Sierra Deese."

"Nice meeting you two ladies." Mark said as he picked up their bags and walked towards the car.

"Dayum! That is one fine ass man." Lydia whispered to Layne.

"He's hot." Layne said nonchalantly.

"Stop acting like seeng him in those tight jeans and fitted shirt isn't making you moist, hell it's making me moist." Sierra laughed.

"You guys are twisted." Layne said rolling her eyes as she climed into the car.

"So Layne how have you been?" Mark asked.

"Pretty good. Working a lot."

"Your boyfriend doesn't mind that?" Mark was fishing, something he knew he had no right to do, but he just had to know.

"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Yea we are single in the city." Sierra said from the backseat, but Mark was to busy starring at Layne's legs to pay her any attention.

"What about you? I heard you got married a few years back." Layne said as she starred at the tattoos on Mark's arm.

"Lasted all of ten minutes before it ended." Mark said shortly.

"I see. So why were you at Jeff's anyway?"

"Jeff is hosting the Poker game tonight. I kinda showed up early."

"Alright! Do you think they'll let me play?"

"You play poker?" Mark asked shocked.

"I'm not very good but I do like to play." Layne said with a shy smile.

"Well maybe you can sit on my lap and I can teach you." Mark smiled.

"I'll think about it." Layne laughed.

"Look at her up there flirting, and she claims she isn't interested." Lydia whispered to Sierra.

"I know right. I hope there are more men like him at her brother's place when we get there." Sierra said as Lydia smiled and nodded her head.


	3. Long Time Gone

**Love Without A Limit**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-reitired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

**Disclamer:** No one in this fic belongs to me except for Layne Hardy who is a figment of my imagination.

**Thanks to those who submitted reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 summary...Twenty and all grown up Layne is working in New York as a graphic designer, becoming her own woman,until she goes home for Matt's birthday and see's Mark for the first time in five years and transforms into that fifteen year old love struck girl again. Remembering her embarrassment from the last time they were in the same room, Layne decides to steer clear of the deadman, but will he steer clear of her now that she is older and a lot more __**Mature?**_

* * *

Mark and Layne took turns sneaking peeks at each other the whole way to Jeffs. Sierra and Lydia just giggled as they watched the radiant smile that was now glued on Laynes face. When Layne felt Mark's hand rest on top of hers she tensed but didn't pull away. She glanced over at him and tried to read his expression on his face but there was no expression. Just a blank stare. 

_"Well she hasn't smacked me yet." _Mark thought to himself. He didn't really know what made him place his hand on hers. He just wanted to touch her. He wished he could touch her all over, but that thought quickly left his mind. _"Get a Grip Mark, she's not interested in you and plus she is more than half your age. She probably has guys falling at her feet...she said she was single,but that doesn't mean she would have an old bullheaded fool like you." _Mark said removing his hand from hers as he pulled into Jeff's driveway.

"Layne, could you wait a minute? I want to talk to you if that's okay." Mark said.

"Umm...yea sure. Guys go on inside and wait for me in the livingroom. I'll show you the guest room when I come inside." Layne said.

"Sure Layne." Sierra said.

"Yeah girl take your time." Lydia said as she and Sierra grabbed their bags and walked inside the house.

'What did you need to talk to me about, Mark?" Layne asked looking up at Mark.

"I just wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize... apologize for what?" Layne asked confused.

I want to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you the last time I seen you."

"That was five years ago Mark, water under the bridge." Layne told him.

"I know but I never got over the look in your eyes when I yelled at you that day." Mark admitted.

"You were upset and rightly so. I had no right to kiss you. I was just a dumb kid with a crush."

"I still could have handled the situation better. The kiss was sweet but..."

"You thouhgt the kiss was sweet?" Layne blushed.

"Yes it was, but it was wrong and should have never, ever happened. If anyone would have seen us like that I would probably still be behind bars." Mark told her.

"Well no one saw us and thank goodness for that because I made a total ass of myself that day! I don't know what I was even thinking back then. you know you were right, you're old enough to be my father. And don't worry even though I'm legal now I have no intention on allowing anything like that to happen again." Layne said defensively.

"Calm down lil mama, I didn't say what I said to upset you."

"I'm not upset Mark, in fact, I agree with you completely; that kiss should have never ever happened and like I said no apology needed. Actually I had forgotten all about that kiss until you just brought it up." Layne lied. She couldn't figure out why she was getting so angry. Mark was simply apologizing for mistreating her, but for some reason she felt like hse was fifteen all over again and like Mark was repremanding her all over again just as he had done that day five years earlier.

"My guest are waiting for me. I should get inside." Layne said leaving Mark standing all alone.

"What the hell just happened?" Mark asked himself. "Things were going good til you opened your big mouth." He said aloud.

"And things aren't good now?" Jeff asked standing behind Mark.

"Layne's here." Was Mark's reply.

"She is?!? I don't see a car. How did she get here?"

"I picked them up."

"Them?"

"She has two friends tagging along with her and before you ask I picked them up because shome how her rental car reservation got lost and there were no other cars available. she called you but you had already left when I saw her name on the ID figured it could be an emergency so I answered. When she told me about the car I volunteered to pick her up."

"I see but you still haven't told me what you meant about things going good til you opened your mouth."

"Just trying to make an old mistake right and I think I actually made them worse." Was all Mark said before walking into the house.

Jeff and Matt had talked a lot the night after that party about how for days Layne walked around acting like her heart had been broken all over again. They never pushed the subject with her but they both had a real good feeling that it had something to do with Mark. now Jeff was almost sure that he and Matt had been right all along. Jeff knew that Layne wouldn't appreciate him sticking his nose in her business, but maybe he should sit her down and talk to her about Mark and how hooking up with a man like him could be bad for her or maybe he would keep quiet and just keep a very close eye on his baby sister.

"So...what did the hunk want Layne?" Lydia asked as the three women sat in the guest room.

"Oh nothing much, he just wanted to tell me that the kiss from five years agowas the biggest mistake ever!" Layne exaggerated a bit, but that is what she had heard Mark say to her in her own mind.

"That's bull! If it were a mistake then why, five years later mind you, did he bring it up?" Sierra asked.

"He said he couldn't forget the look in my eyes after he yelled at me and that he had no right to treat me that way."

"I think it was because you got to him."

"Nah, I don't think so Lyd."

"Come on Layne that man wants you!" Sierra said.

"Yea Layne it was so obvious in the car today."

"As if! He was only making conversation."

"He held your hand!"

"You guys are trying to make something out of nothing." Layne shrugged.

"He offered to let you sit on his lap. That's not nothing." "Sierra said.

"He was only kidding guys. There is nothing there. Mark is a good friend of my brothers that's it and that's all." Layne said as there was a knock at the door.

"Shady you in there?"

"Hey Jeffro!" Layne squealed as she flung open the door, pratically jumping into Jeff's open arms. "I've missed you!" She said.

"I've missed you too. Matt's on his way over. He is so happy you came home." Jeff said. "Who you got with you?" Jeff asked looking over Layne's shoulders at Lydia and Sierra.

"Jeff I'm sure I told you about Sierra and Lydia from Brightwood."

"I think you mentioned them a few dozen times."

"Well here they are. I couldn't leave them in New York all alone so I invited them to the party."

"Well any friend of Shady's is a friend of mine so welcome to North Carolina." Jeff said with a smile.

"Thanks, your house is great." Lydia said.

"Yeah the paintings and drawings are amazing." Sierra said.

"Well thank you ladies. I have to prepare for a poker game but enjoy yourselves anything you see feel free to eat, drink whatever." Jeff said.

"Hey bro?"

"Yes Layne?"

"Do you think I could join the poker game tonight?"

"Layne you don't paly poker."

"I have been learning and I think that playing with you guys would be fun...please Jeff Pretty Please!" Layne begged.

"Let her play Jeff. See if she can hang with us." Matt said walking in the room.

"MATTY!" Layne said running to him.

"Hey Layney. So you play poker now?" He asked looking at her.

"Yea and I'm kinda good." She said.

"So Layne who are these beautiful women here with you?"

"Sierra and Lydia my friends from Brightwood."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you two. Layne talks about you all the time on the phone."

"She talks about you guys too. It's nice to meet you also." Lydia said.

"Layne is there someplace we can freshen up? I could use a shower." Sierra said.

"Yea there is a bathroom right down the hall on the left." Layne said.

"Thanks."

"Sure I think I'm going to shower and freshen up myself before the game. How much time do I have?"

"Thrity minutes Layne, not forty-five and not an hour...thirty minutes or we start without you." Matt told her.

"Ok...ok." Layne said grabbing her bag and heading down the hall to Jeff's room.

"Where are you going?"

"To use your bathroom, Sierra and Lyd need mine." Layne smile before disapearing out of sight.

Twenty-eight minutes later Layne walked into the den in a white knee length spaghetti straped dress with a floral print. Her hair was in a high pony-tail showing off her long neck. She dabbed on some perfume but didn't put on much make-up just a little blush and some lip gloss. She thought about just throwing on a pair of jeans and a tank top but she knew Mark would be there and decided that she wanted to look nice for him.

"Why are you getting dressed up to play poker Layne?" She asked herself. "Because you want to make Mark go out of his mind tonight." She answered.

Layne decided that she would stay away from Mark while she was home, but when she had to be around him she would try her damnedest to make him see what he was missing.

"Layne why are you dressed like that?" Matt asked her.

"Because Matty I might go out after this little poker game tonight." Layne answered. She was aware that Mark hadn't took his eyes off of her since she walked in the room. _"Good." _She thought that's exactly what she wanted.

"Go out where?" Jeff asked.

"Well I figured I would take Lydia and Sierra out for a night on the town. Find some hot guys to buy us some drinks and dance the night away." Layne said.

"You're not old enough to drink." Mark bit out.

"I'm not old enough for a lot of things." Layne shot back.

Matt anf Jeff looked at each other.Both trying to figure out what Layne meant by that last comment.

"Are we gonna play poker or are you guys gonna talk all night?" Shane asked as he shuffled the deck.

"Sorry Shane, deal. I'm ready to show you guys that girls are better than guys at everything!" Layne said with a laugh. She sneeked a quick peak at Mark who didn't look to happy. "Bad hand Mark?" Layne teased.

"I've been dealt a bad hand indeed." Was all Mark said before folding his hand.

"Tonight could be interesting." Layne smiled as she looked down at her pair of aces.


	4. Girls Night Out

**Love Without A Limit**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-reitired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

**Disclamer:** No one in this fic belongs to me except for Layne Hardy and other original characters who are figments of my imagination.

**Thanks to those who submitted reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

**A/N: I'm sorry my reviews have been so slow. I wish I could update as much as some of my favorite authors here but I guess I just don't have it in me, but I am doing my best so please be patient with me.**

* * *

"So what will it be Mark? You going to call or fold?" Layne asked with a cocky smirk.

That smirk of hers was really starting to irritate Mark. He had a good hand, a pair of Jacks in his hand, and there was a jack on the board along with a king, queen, eight and six. Mark had a set and figured there was no way Layne could beat him this hand. "I call." Mark said.

"Show me what you got deadman." Layne said.

"I got a set of Jacks, beat that hotshot." Mark smiled.

"Damn! You got a great hand." Layne said.

"I know." Mark said with a smirk of his own as he reached for the pot.

"But...My hand is better." Layne said as she showed her ace-ten."

"An Ace high straight? Matt she has a freaking ace high straight!" Shane said as they all looked at her hand in disbelief.

"Layne I thought you said that you were learning how to play." Matt said.

"I am."

"If that's true you have amazing beginners luck." Shane said.

"I've been playing on-line for a while; guess I'm a lot better than I thought." Layne said with a shrug. "Well guys I've loved taking all your money but I'm ready to party, so I'm out of here. Enjoy the rest of the night." Layne said getting up from the table and leaving the room.

"Hey wait one damn minute. I want a chance to win back my money." Mark said following Layne down the hall.

"That's too bad because I don't want to play anymore."

"But the game's not over."

"I'm tired of playing games Mark."

Mark knew that Layne wasn't talking about poker. "You are, huh?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why did you come out here in that little tight ass dress?"

"I told you guys why I had this on." Layne said.

"That was bullshit and you know it. You wanted to get a rise out of me didn't you?"

"Think what you want Mark." Layne said as she turned to walk away, but Mark grabed her arm and made her face him.

"Just so you know all I thought about all night was ripping that dress off of you and fucking your cute little brains out." Mark said in a low whisper that sent shivers up Layne's spine.

"And that's all I would be to you isn't it Mark. A quick fuck?" Layne asked looking up at Mark. When he didn't answer her Layne knew she was right. "That's what I thought. I have to go now Mark, so please let go of my arm."

Why couldn't he tell her that she was wrong? That he didn't want to just sleep with her and then let her go. _"Because you're an idiot."_ Mark told himself as he let her go.

"Thank you." Layne said before walking into her bedroom.

"Layne, you ok girl?" Lydia asked knocking on her door.

"Yep just wanted to freshen up my lip gloss. You girls ready to go and party?" Layne asked with a smile.

"Sure, but are you sure you are up for it?" Sierra asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, we heard you and Mark out in the hallway." Lydia admitted.

"Oh."

"Layne you're in love with him aren't you?" Sierra asked her friend.

"Yes, I don't want to be but I am. I mean how stupid am I? I kissed the guy one time and now I compare every single guy I meet to him and we were never even in a relatonship." Layne sighed.

"You're not stupid Layne."

"Yes I am."

"Maybe you should tell him that you love him." Sierra suggested.

"Noway! I'm not embarassing myself in front of that man ever again. All he wants is a quick fuck and I won't be that for him. So if you guys don't mind I just want to go out tonight and have fun and forget about Mark, ok?"

"If that's what you want Layne." Sierra said.

"Good now lets go." Layne said walking out the room. "See you guys later, and don't worry if I don't come home tonight that just means I got lucky." Layne winked as she kissed her brothers and Shane on the cheek.

"Layne Hardy! You better bring your ass home tonight." Matt said seriously.

"And if I don't?" Layne asked testing her brother.

"You'll be sorry."

"Damn Matty ruin all a girls fun." Layne laughed. " I will be home, but it might be late so don't wait up." Layne said as she looked over at Mark. "Bye." Was all she said before waliking out the door.

"Damn Mark, what did you say to piss her off?" Shane asked.

"Mind yer own damn business and just deal the cards." Mark snapped as he sipped on a beer.

* * *

"So girls are you having fun?" Layne asked her friends.

"Yeah. This place is cool."

"Yea, where are we again?" Sierra asked causing Layne and Lydia to laugh at her.

"It's called B.G Mcgees." Layne told her just as three cute guys walked in. "Mmmm, if they come over I want the one with the black curly hair." Layne said with a smile.

"Oh wow he is cute!" Lydia said.

"He most certainly is." Layne smiled as he looked over at her. She waved at him and he and his friends began to walk toward them.

"Hello ladies. Mind if we sit here with you?" He asked.

"Sure have a seat." Layne said slidding over so the dark haired guy could sit down beside her. "My name is Layne and these are my friends Lydia and Sierra."

"I'm Derek and this is my brother JT and our friend Marko."

"It's very nice meeting you." Layne said.

"So why are you ladies sitting her all alone?"

"We're kinda having a girls night out." Lydia said.

"That's cool.Should we leave then?" Marko asked.

"No, stay." Layne said. "How old are you guys?"

"Marko and I are both 25 my brother JT is 22."

"Great, you see I'm dying for a jolly rancher and my friends want long island ice teas but we're all under 21 and they won't serve us. If I give you the money will you buy them for me?" Layne asked hopefully.

"Not a problem but keep your money the drinks are on us." Derek said standing.

"Your a sweetheart." Layne said smiling at him.

"So are you ladies from here?" JT asked.

"I was born and raised here, but I live in New York now. We're here for my brother's birthday. Layne said.

"Oh I see. And where are you two ladies from?"

"I'm from Ohio." Sierra said.

"And I'm from Detroit." Lydia said.

"Ok, How did the three of you meet?" Marko asked.

"We were in boarding school together." Layne said as she sipped her third jolly rancher.

"Boarding school, huh?"

"Yeah an all girl one at that." Layne joked.

"So how long are you guys here?" Derek asked.

"Until Sunday."

"Do you visit home a lot?" He asked Layne.

"Depends on if I have a reason to be here."

"I see. Well why don't we exchange numbers and that way we can keep in touch and maybe hang out when you are here."

"Sounds good to me. Hand me your phone." Layne said. She put her number in Derek's phone and he put her's in his. "Wow it's pretty late. We should get going." Layne said looking down at the time. "My brothers are probably freaking out." Layne said with a laugh.

"It was nice spending time with you three very beautiful ladies, maybe we can do it again before you leave on Sunday." Derek said as he, JT and Marko waled the girls out to their car.

"Maybe, Call me." Layne said as they drove off.

* * *

It was after three and Layne still wasn't home. Mark was sitting in the kitchen sipping on a beer. He knew that he should have told Jeff "no" when he offered to let him stay in the extra room, but he wanted to know what time Layne came home and if she did in fact "get lucky" as she had so bluntly put it. _"You should have just checked into a hotel dumbass, then maybe you would be sleeping instead of waiting up on some stubborn ass little girl." _Mark thought just as there was a key in the door.

"Tonight was sooo much fun." Layne said as they walked into the house.

"Yea and those guys were really nice."

"Not to mention smoking hott!" Sierra said.

"Especially Derek. I think he really liked you Layne." Lydia said.

"I think so too, but we'll see. If he liked me he'll call if he din't then oh well." Layne shrugged.

They were walking through the front and hadn't even noticed Mark sitting in the kitchen. So she had met a guy. That didn't really suprise Mark with the way she was dressed tonight she probably met a lot of guys tonight. Just thinking about guys touching her and grinding on her made him furious. _"You have no right being mad, She doesn't belong to you."_ Mark thought.

"Goodnight guys see you in the morning." Layne said as she walked back down the hall and to the kitchen. "Mark?!? Why are you sitting in my brother's kitchen?" Layne asked shocked. She had changed out of her dress and was wearing a pair of red laced boyshorts and a tank top.

Mark didn't speak, he simply stared at her as his mind went into overdrive.

"Hello...earth to Mark" Layne said.

"Jeff said I could stay." Mark finally said.

"I see." Layne said walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Down boy." Mark said as Layne bent down to look into the fridge_."I'm going to need a cold shower after this."_ Mark thought to himself as he felt his erection growing. .

"I'm going to bed turn out the light when you're done in here."

"Did you have fun tonight?" Mark asked.

"Yes I did."

"Meet a lot of guys?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why are you such a tease?"

"Excuse me?"

"First that damn dress now those panties, are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Okay I said I was tired of games so I'll come clean. Yes I wore the dress to get to you, but I didn't even know you were here tonight so you seeing me in my underwear was not a set up."

"Why did you want to get to me?"

"Duh! Mark I am attracted to you. I have been since I was little you know that but now it's not just a crush, and I want you to feel the same way about me but you don't and I get that now. And to answer your question I didn't meet a lot of guys but I did meet one guy and I think he really like me and who knows maybe me and him can get something going because I can't keep waiting on you to want me." Layne said walking out of the kitchen and into her room.

_"Well now she has told you how she feels, don't you think it is time you did the same you big dumb jerk?"_ Mark said outloud as he went to the other guest room.He definitely needed a cold shower now.


	5. Confessions

**Love Without A Limit**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-reitired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

**Disclamer:** No one in this fic belongs to me except for Layne Hardy and other original characters who are figments of my imagination.

**Thanks to those who submitted reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

**A/N: It's a little short I know but I just had to write it down while it was fresh on my mind.**

* * *

Layne woke up to Nickelback's "Rockstar" playing on her phone. She sat up and looked at the ID. It was Derek. Layne smiled, she didn't think he would call so soon. "Hey. " Layne said answering.

"Hey yourself. Were you sleeping?"

"Yea. I'm not used to being out so late. What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Damn! I should get up and shower will you call me back in a hour?"

"Sure. Talk to you then." Derek said and hung up the phone.

Layne streched and got out of bed. She put on her robe and walked out the room.

"Dayum Shady, what time did you get in?" Jeff asked looking away from the television.

"It was after three." Layne laughed.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Yea I did. Have you seen the girls?"

"They rode with Trish to the mall."

"Trish was here?!? Why didn't they wake me?" Layne pouted.

"Trish said not to. She said that you two could catch up tonight and tomorrow."

"But I wanted to go Shoping too!" Layne whined.

"You're such a baby." Jeff laughed.

"Shut-up! Is Mark here?"

"Nope!"

"Good."

"He went to the store, he'll be back."

"Damn. I'm gonna go shower and get dressed if Trish comes back tell her she better not leave." Layne told her brother before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Layne had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Layne yelled figuring it was Trish, Lydia and Sierra.

"Can we talk?" Mark asked.

"We have nothing to talk about Mark."

"Like hell we don't. We need to talk about last night."

"Last night I was drunk and don't even remember half of what I said."

"Well I remember what you said. You said that you were attracted to me and that it was more than a crush."

"Yea so?"

"Layne you can't just tell me that and then walk away."

"Look Mark I know how you are. You are the love 'em and leave 'em type and I won't be another notch in the Undertakers bedpost. I deserve better than that."

"I know that Layne."

"So..."

"I have been with a lot of women who have only wanted me because I am who I am, so I give them what they want and send them on their way, but you are not like all the ring rats that I've banged over the years."

"Damn right!" Layne said folding her arms over her chest.

"I think you are a great person Layne. I always have even when you were a kid running around behind your brothers. I knew that you had a crush on me when you were twelve. I actually thought you were crazy having eyes for an old fart like me when guys like Shawn and Paul were in the locker room. I was flattered and as you got older you started to blossom and I caught myself looking at you in a whole new way." Mark admitted.

"The day of the party, when we danced. You got an erection didn't you?"

Mark sighed. "Yeah I did and it made me feel like a pervert."

"And that's why you ran away and got angry with me to keep me from noticing?"

"But you did notice."

"Yeah I did." Layne said as her cheeks turned a crimson red.

"What happened that day has never left my mind."

"Mine either." Layne said sitting down on the bed. "So what now?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you don't know then neither do I." Layne sighed.

Mark was about to speak again when "Rockstar" started palying.

"Are we done here?" Layne asked looking down at her phone.

"Actually..." Mark said but she cut him off when she answered her phone.

"Hey Derek." Layne said as she waved Mark away. "Tonight, sure we can hang. I'm sure my brother will be a little sour that I haven't spent a full night with him, but he'll get over it." Layne said.

Mark listened to her and saw the smile widen on her face as she talked to this Derek guy. He was about to walk out the door when Layne called his name.

"Mark, I'm sorry for cutting you off. Did you have something else to say?"

"It's not important." Mark said and walked out.

Layne didn't believe Mark, but she didn't say anything. She walked out of her room and straight into Trish.

"Sis!" Layne yelled and hugged Trish.

"Hey You!"

"Why didn't you guys wake me. I would have loved to go shopping with you guys." Layne said.

"The girls said yu had a long night. Thought you should get your rest." Trish told her.

"Well you're here now, so tell me everything that has been going on with you." Layne said pulling Trish back into her room.

"Why don't you tell me what's been going on between you and big evil."

Layne would kill Lydia and Sierra. "Those girls talk to much." Layne laughed. "Where are they anyway?" Watching SAW III with Jeff.

"Oh, cool."

"So spill girl."

"I'm in love wth him, but I know he could never love me so you know it's whatever."

"It's not whatever Layne."

"It is to me besides I met a guy last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah his name is Derek. He is a firefighter and he is absolutely gorgeous. We are hanging out tonight." Layne said excitedly.

"But I thought we were gonna hang out tonight."

"Shoot! Okay new plan I will invite him over and we can all hang. I think you will like him Trish."

"I'm sure I will, but what do you think your brother's will think?"

"I dont think they will care." Layne said honestly.

"Ok better question. What do you think Mark will think?"

"Why should he care. He just had an oppertunitny to tell me how he felt and he just talked about the past not what could be a future, so like I said it's whatever. I am gonna live my life for me and stop worrying about what could have been with Mark Callaway." Layne said.


	6. Laying It All On The Line

**Love Without A Limit**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-retired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

**Disclaimer:** No one in this fic belongs to me except for Layne Hardy and other original characters that are figments of my imagination.

**Thanks to those who submitted reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Layne you know that you could be playing with fire, don't you?" Trish asked her friend.

Layne was young and naive. From what Layne had told her Trish knew that in his own round about way Mark was trying to express to Layne how he felt about her, but Layne wasn't seeing it and Trish knew that she was using this Derek guy to try and suppress her feelings. Trish also knew that in the end it wouldn't work.

"I don't see it that way."

"Mark isn't the type of guy that will run after you. Flaunting Derek in front of him isn't going to make him break down and say 'Stay away from my woman.' You've known him since you were ten you know how bull headed he is." Trish said.

"I'm not trying to make Mark run after me. I told him how I felt now the ball is in his court." Layne said.

"Layne what do you think Mark was really saying to you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"The man admitted that he still thinks about you."

"What's your point Trish?"

"You really are dense girl. The man is just as much attracted to you as you are to him!" Trish said exasperated.

"Yea right."

"Open your eyes girl, Mark's here...you're here don't let the opportunity slip away from you again." Trish said patting her friend on her leg before walking out of Layne's room.

Layne sat there thinking about what Trish had just said and then she thought back to her last conversation with Mark. Was Trish right? Did Mark really have true genuine feelings for her? Layne decided that she was going to find out. Mark was going to tell her how he felt straight out even if Layne had to tie him up and beat it out of him. Layne walked out of her room to find Trish, Lydia, Sierra, Matt and Jeff still watching the movie.

"Where you been hiding all day Layney?" Matt asked looking up at his sister.

"Sleeping mostly." Layne said bending down to kiss his cheek.

"You going to join us Shady?" Jeff asked.

"In a minute. Where's Mark?"

"I think I saw him go out to the deck." Sierra said.

"Thanks." Layne said leaving the room.

* * *

She stood in the door and watched Mark as he sipped on a beer.

"You just gonna stand there or you gonna come out and join me?" Mark asked never turning around.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Smelled your perfume."

"Oh." Layne said sitting down beside him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"I shouldn't have taken that call while we were talking, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize to me, I said what I wanted to say."

"Mark I'm going to ask you something point blank and I want you to answer me straight, ok?"

Mark stopped sipping his beer and looked at her. "Ok."

"How do you really feel about me?"

"I told you; I think you are a great person."

"That's not what I mean. Mark I'm in love with you and I think you know that. I know that you might not want to hear that but I can't deny it anymore. In my room you said you still think about that day five years ago and I kinda figure that if you had absolutely no feelings for me at all then you would have forgotten all about day long ago, so I'll ask you again. How do you feel about me?"

"Layne..." Mark started but stopped.

"Please Mark I need to know how you feel. I can take it if you say that you don't love me or that you don't want to be in a relationship but I can't take the not knowing anymore." Layne said looking Mark in the eyes.

"If you can't tell me then show me." Layne said getting up from her seat and walking over to Mark. She sat down on his lap and took his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Mark was caught off guard but didn't push Layne away. Instead he deepened the kiss causing Layne to moan. Mark started teasing her nipping at her bottom lip and licking her lips with his tongue. When Layne's lips parted slightly Mark took the opportunity and slide his tongue into her warm wet mouth and Layne followed his lead and did the same.

"You taste good." Layne managed to say when they broke the kiss.

"So do you baby so do you." Mark said kissing her again.

"Wow that kiss was so much better than the first one." Layne said breathlessly.

"HuhUmm." Trish said sticking her head out the door and getting their attention.

"Oh, hey Trish." Layne said embarrassed.

"Jeff wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

"Ummm, yea sure." Layne said.

"Okie dokie I'll leave you two alone now." Trish said giving Layne the thumbs up before closing the door.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"The thumbs up?" Mark asked.

"Oh you saw that huh?" Layne laughed.

"Yea."

"Well Trish and I had a talk and she made me realize that I wasn't seeing what was right there in front of me."

"Oh really?"

"Yea she told me that I shouldn't let you slip away from me and she's right."

"So what about Derek?"

"Easy, I'll call him and tell him that I can't go out with him tonight."

"I saw your face when he called; you were excited when he asked you out."

"That was before." Layne said.

"Layne what are we doing? I live in Houston and you are going back to New York in two days, do we really want to start something that possibly will be over before it starts?" Mark asked.

"What if I told you I might be moving to Houston?"

"What?"

"I've been promoted. I will be head of my department, but I will have to transfer to another office. I can either go to Atlanta, San Francisco or Houston. I was going to choose Atlanta because that's closest to home but now… Mark, if there is a chance that we can be together I will choose Houston." Layne told Mark hoping that he didn't think she was crazy for even thinking about moving to Texas to be with him.

"I'm sure your brothers want you to choose Atlanta."

"They don't know yet. I was going to tell them tonight."

"And if they do want you to in Atlanta?"

"I won't tell them about Atlanta. I'll just tell them that I've already been transferred to the Houston offices." Layne said trying to kiss Mark again.

"Layne, wait. This is way too much to process right now."

"I understand. I don't want to pressure you into anything I swear. I just want to be with you, but when you decide what you want then let me know." Layne said as she got off of Mark's lap and walked inside the house to hide the tears that were now threatening to escape her eyes.

* * *

Layne lay on her bed watching TV when there was a knock. "I want to be alone." She said.

"Too bad cause we need to talk." Matt and Jeff said coming into the room.

"Oh yea, about what?" Layne asked even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Trish told us about you and Mark."

"Why am I not surprised?" Layne asked rolling her eyes.

"Layne, what are you doing? Mark is way too old for you." Matt said.

"Are we gonna have the same conversation that we had about Carmine five years ago because if we are I'd rather not hear it again."

"How long have you and Mark…You know?" Jeff asked.

"Today was the first time anything happened between us, well except for when I kissed him five years ago." Layne admitted.

"When you were fifteen?" Matt asked.

"Yeah the day of the party. I kissed Mark and that's when I knew that I was in love with him."

"Oh Layne..." Matt started but Jeff cut him off.

"Does Mark know that you're in love with him?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. I told him a little while ago, right before I kissed him."

"And what did he say?"

"Not much, but we all know that Mark isn't much for words. Its okay guys I won't get hurt. I'm a big girl now and if me and Mark don't happen I will be fine with it, but if we do happen how will you both feel?"

"I don't know Layne. I want you to be happy and if Mark makes you happy then I for one won't stand in your way."

"Thanks Jeffro. What about you Matty?"

"I have a very uneasy feeling about all of this but I agree with Jeff."

"Good because you guys are my family and I don't ever want to do anything to make you disappointed with me." Layne said hugging both her brothers. "And saying that I have to tell you guys my good news. I was going to wait until dinner but I can't anymore."

"We're listening." Matt said.

"I got promoted! I am the new head of my department." Layne said excitedly.

"That's great Layne."

"Yeah Shady congratulations."

"I will be transferred to a new city in the next month or so."

"Transferred where?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure yet all the details aren't final." Layne said.

"We are both extremely proud of you Layne." Matt said.

"Thanks bro. Can we go eat now? I slept through breakfast and lunch; I'm starving." Layne said grabbing her stomach.

"Yeah were do you want to go?" Matt asked.

"You're the birthday boy you pick." Layne told Matt.

"Italian?"

"Sounds good to me." Layne said knowing that Matt picked Italian because it was her favorite and not his.

"Then let's get going. Matt and I will round up Trish and the girls who are out relaxing by the pool and you tell Mark that we are leaving now." Jeff said as eh and Matt left the room.

* * *

"Mark?" Layne said tapping on the door. When there was no answer she knocked again. "Mark you in there?" She said turning the doorknob.

Mark was asleep on the bed. His big massive body took up most of the bed and Layne found her self wanting to lay down beside him and fill the remainder of the space.

She walked over to the bed and leaned over him. "Mark, we're about to go to dinner. You coming?"

Mark didn't move. Layne brushed the hair off his forehead and placed a kiss there. Then she kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheeks then finally she kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm." Mark said opening one eye and glancing up at her.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Layne blushed.

"That's ok darling. You can wake me up like that anytime you like." Mark smiled.

"We are about to leave for dinner, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Mark said sitting up.

"K. We'll wait for you in the car." Layne said as she turned to leave.

Mark caught her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Layne asked but she didn't try to get up.

"This." Mark said as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmmm Mark." Layne moaned.

"Now come on lets go eat." Mark said lifting Layne off of his lap.

"You can't kiss me like that and just walk away." Layne pouted.

"Well maybe if you're a good girl and eat all of your dinner I will give you some desert later." Mark said with a wink.

He laughed at Layne as her face flushed at the thought. "Are you serious?" She asked hopefully.

She wanted Mark in the worst way and she had made up her mind, even if she only had Mark make love to her once it would be better than never having him at all.

Mark didn't answer her he simply smiled a devilish smile and walked out of the room; Layne following close behind with the thought of Mark making love to her swimming around in her head.

* * *

"Layne are you okay?" Jeff asked his sister whom he thought was acting a little strange.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." Layne said as she glanced over at Mark who held back a smile.

"Thinking about your promotion?" Matt asked.

"What promotion?" Lydia asked.

"Lyd…Sierra I have something to tell you two. I got promoted at Dau Designs to head of my department."

"That's great Layne!" Sierra said.

"Yeah but that means that I will be leaving New York soon, you see the promotion means a transfer." Layne said as she watched the expressions on Lydia and Sierra's faces change dramatically.

"Where will you be transferred to?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Layne said as Mark looked at her.

Mark knew that her decision rested on him and he also knew that he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Layne was special maybe too special to waste time with him. He didn't want to hold her back in any way and if he told her that he wanted them to be together that he could end up hurting her and Mark didn't know if he was willing to take that chance.

The rest of dinner was pretty much Layne, Trish, Sierra and Lydia gabbing about any and everything while Mark, Matt and Jeff sat back and drank beer.

When Layne's phone started ringing she didn't have to look at the ID to know that it was Derek.

"Shoot. I meant to call and cancel with him." Layne said. "I'll be right back guys." Layne said getting up from the table to take the call. "Hey Derek." Layne answered.

"We still on for tonight?"

"I'm sorry I meant to call you. My brother really wants to spend some time with me tonight. Do you think we can hang another time?"

"Sure, tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"I don't think that's going to work, tomorrow is Matt's birthday so you know I have to be with him and the rest of my family. Can I call you?"

"Yea sure. Don't be a stranger though."

"I won't, talk to you later." Layne said hanging up.

Layne walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me; do you have a phone book back there?"

"Yes ma'am." The lady said behind the desk.

She handed Layne the phonebook. She found the number she was looking for and made a quick call before heading back to the table.

"You guys ready to go?" Layne asked.

"Going home to get ready for your date?" Mark asked.

"You jealous?" Layne asked teasingly. "No, I told you I canceled besides I think I want to go home and get some desert." Layne winked at Mark.

"Why not order desert here Layne?" Sierra asked.

"Because Si-Si this place doesn't have what I'm craving." Layne said starring directly at Mark.

* * *

Layne drove Matt's car and Trish, Lydia and Sierra rode with her while the boys rode in another car.

"So Mark, what are your intentions with my little sister?" Matt asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"Like hell it isn't. She is my sister."

"She is also a grown woman that can make her own decisions."

"Mark is right Matt; Layne knows what she is doing. We have to trust her judgment." Jeff said.

"It's not Layne's judgment that I don't trust." Matt said looking over at Mark.

* * *

"So, are you and Mark official now?" Trish asked.

"No not yet but I'm not going to rush Mark. I will give him all the time he needs." Layne said.

"Is he a good kisser?" Sierra asked.

"The BEST!" Layne said emphasizing the words.

"You are lucky girl. That man is absolutely magnificent."

"Yea I know Lyd." Layne said as they laughed.

"I think Mark and I are gonna have sex tonight."

"In your brother's house?" Lydia asked.

"Hell no! I kinda did something sneaky."

"Do tell." Trish said.

"After I hung up with Derek I kinda made a reservation at a hotel." Layne admitted.

"What? Do you think Mark will go for it?"

"I sure as hell hope so, I want him so bad I can taste it and besides he promised that if I ate all my dinner he would give me desert and I ate every single bite." Layne said with a smile.


	7. A Night To Remember

**

* * *

**

Love Without A Limit 

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-retired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

**Disclaimer:** No one in this fic belongs to me except for Layne Hardy and other original characters that are figments of my imagination.

**Thanks to those who submitted reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Matty, can I borrow your car tonight?" Layne asked once they got back to the house.

"Sure Layney. Where you going?"

"Just out." Layne said as she followed the rest of the gang into the house. She walked into her room followed by Lydia, Sierra and Trish. "Girls help me pick out something sexy to wear." Layne said pulling tons and tons of clothes out of her suitcase and tossing them onto the bed.

"Damn girl you came prepared didn't you?" Trish teased.

"I always travel this way. You just never know what will happen, ya know?" Layne said.

"Well I like this one." Lydia said holding up a pale blue teddy with a lace trim and matching see through robe.

"Ooooh or this red one. I think you would look so amazing in red Layne." Sierra said.

"You would look amazing in anything Layne."

"I think I like this long black silk negligee." Layne said holding it up for the others to see.

"Yeah, that is definitely the one."

"Should I pin my hair up or leave it down?"

"Up." Trish answered.

"That's what I was thinking also. Wear it up and let Mark let it down for me."

"Exactly." Trish said.

"Listen to me making all these plans. I'm not even sure if Mark is going to agree to go with me."

"Then ask him."

"He's sitting in there with Jeff and Matt. I can't ask him if he's going to accompany me to a freaking hotel tonight."

"Call his cell." Sierra said.

"Or better yet send him a text asking him to meet you outside. Then when he comes out ask him to take a ride with you. That way you can surprise him."

"I don't think Mark really likes surprises Lyd." Layne said as she started packing her overnight bag.

"I agree with Lydia on this one. Make this night as special as possible." Sierra said.

"That way you can go back to New York with no regrets." Trish said.

"You guys are right." Layne said as she picked up her phone and started texting.

_"Mark, please meet me at Matt's car in five minutes. xoxo Layne."_

"Okay, I sent it."

"I hope tonight is everything that you have dreamt of Layne." Lydia said.

"Me too." Layne said grabbing her bag. "I'm going to go out the back, I don't want Matt or Jeff seeing me leave with a bag."

"We will go and keep them distracted for you Layne." Sierra said as she and Lydia left the room.

"Trish, I'm scarred." Layne admitted.

"Hey now remember this, no fear...no regrets. Tonight I want you to make Mark realize that you are the woman of his dreams and that you and he are meant to be. Got it?"

"That's easier said than done Trish, but I will try." Layne said hugging her friend and leaving.

* * *

"Layne, why did you want me to meet you out here?" Mark asked walking towards her.

"I want you to take a ride with me."

"A ride where?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to tell you yet, just please come with me." Layne pleaded climbing into the car.

"Fine Layne, I'll take a ride with you." Mark said getting in the passenger side.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Mark asked after they had been driving for about ten minutes.

"I got us a room." Layne said shyly.

"A room, huh?"

"I know that I may be jumping to conclusions, but earlier you sounded like you were thinking the same way I was thinking and I just thought, hell I don't know what I thought. I can turn around and go back if you want." Layne said.

"Well I did promise you desert and you did clean your plate at dinner." Mark said teasingly.

"So, we're really going to do this?" Layne asked as her heart started racing.

"Unless you change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind, hell I was the one that got the room, remember?" Layne said smiling over at Mark.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mark asked.

"I have more than a few ideas." Layne said winking at Mark.

Layne pulled into the hotel parking lot a few minutes later and that's when it really hit her. "I'm about to have sex with Mark!" She thought excitedly to herself and then she started to panic. "I'm about to have sex… for the first time!" It hadn't occurred to her that she was about to have sex with a very experienced man while she was totally inexperienced. "What if I do it wrong?" Layne thought.

"Are you okay, Layne? Are you having second thoughts?" Mark asked when he seen the look of pure panic on her face.

"No, Don't be silly Mark; of course I'm not having second thoughts." Layne said with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure? You look scared."

"I'm sure." Layne said walking to the front desk to grab their room key. "Come on." Layne said walking towards the elevators.

Layne was quiet the whole way up. How could she tell Mark that she was a virgin without freaking him out? Maybe she wouldn't have to; maybe she would be the best he ever had. "Yea right Layne, this man has been with tons of women he's gonna know that you have no clue what you're doing."

"Ok Layne, tell me what's wrong." Mark said. He had been watching her since they arrived. Her demeanor had changed from the flirty girl in the car to a girl who looked like she was scared to death of something. Was she afraid of him? No couldn't be that. He had to know what was wrong before he and Layne went any further. "Talk to me darling. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No."

"We are not leaving this elevator until you tell me why you're acting this way." Mark said pulling the emergency stop button in the elevator.

"Why'd you do that?" Layne asked looking up at him.

"Because I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Is it me?"

"No, It's most definitely me." Layne sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"I have been dreaming of this for so long but after I say what I have to say I don't think it's going to happen."

"Let me be the judge of that." Mark said with a smile.

"I'm a virgin." Layne said looking down at her feet.

"Damn!" Mark said.

"I should have told you, but I thought that you wouldn't want someone as inexperienced as me, but now that we are here I knew I had to tell you. If you want to leave I understand." Layne said still staring at her feet.

"I want you now more than I did before." Mark said causing Layne's head to snap up and look at Mark with confusion in her eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes, knowing that I will be the first to taste you, make love to you and make you cum has me hard as hell right now." Mark said as he took Layne hand and put it on the crotch of his pants so that she could feel his growing erection.

"That's the second time I've been able to do that to you and hopefully it won't be the last." Layne smiled.

"I hope it's not." Mark growled as he lowered his head and kissed Layne.

"Let's get to that room." Layne said breathlessly.

"You read my mind." Mark said pushing the button back in causing the elevator to continue.

"I have a surprise for you." Layne said once they were inside the room.

"Oh really?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Sit down on the bed and I will be back in a few minutes." Layne said as she placed a kiss on Mark's lips before grabbing her bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

Mark smiled as he thought about Layne and how happy he was at that very moment. He still wasn't sure what would happen between them, but he did know that he would make the best of tonight and give Layne all the pleasure she could stand.

"You ready for me?" Layne asked behind the bathroom door.

"Hell yea Darlin, I've been ready." Mark said.

When the door opened Mark's jaw hit the floor.

"Wow, Darlin you look beautiful." Mark said as his eyes took in the sight of Layne in that black negligee.

"You really think so?" Layne asked shyly.

"Yes. Come here darling." Mark said and Layne happily obliged.

Layne walked slowly over to the bed and stood in front of Mark. She gasped when he reached up and cupped her silken clad breast in his massive hand.

"I can't wait to taste them." He said as he started sucking on her breast through the fabric.

"Mmmm Mark." Layne moaned.

"Feel good baby?"

"Yessss."

"Just wait it gets better." Mark said. He released Layne's breast long enough to lay her down on the bed. He stood over her and watched her. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "You're so damn beautiful Layne." Mark said as he lowered himself over her.

He kissed her deeply tasting her.

"Yes Mark." Layne moaned.

Mark continued to assault her mouth as his hand slid slowly up her thigh and under her negligee until he found her wet wanting center through her panties.

"You're all nice and wet for daddy aren't you baby?"

"Yesss Mark I want you so bad!" Layne said.

"I'm gonna give you what you want in just a minute baby I want to taste you first." Mark told her as he slowly peeled her panties off.

He kissed Layne from her neck to her breast stopping at each one to suck her nipples making them rock hard before continuing to her belly until his face was at her pussy.

"Mmmm Layne you taste so sweet darling." Mark said after licking her wet slit.

"Ooooooh Markkkkkk!" Layne gasped.

Mark continued to lick at her pussy and suck her clit until he felt Layne's body tremble violently as an orgasm tore through her. "Markkkkkk Ohhhhh Fucccck Yeaaaaaa!" Layne Screamed.

"That's it baby cum for me." Mark said. He kept licking until Layne stopped trembling.

"I want you inside me Mark, Please." Layne begged.

"What my baby wants my baby gets." Mark said as he stood to quickly shed his shirt and jeans. "You see how hard you make me Layne." Mark said as Layne starred at his huge cock.

"This is going to hurt a little at first sweetie but I promise after that it's going to feel sooo good." Mark said as he positioned himself outside of Layne's center.

He slipped his cock halfway in causing Layne to tense a little. "Don't tense up Layne." He told her. Layne relaxed and Mark continued. He pulled out and in one quick thrust was deep inside her. He was still for a minute giving Layne time to get use to his size.

"You ok?" Mark asked looking down at her.

"I'm wonderful." Layne said honestly.

Mark started out slow with her but when Layne started pleading for more Mark picked up the pace. Long, hard fast strokes.

"Damn baby you're so tight." Mark said as he fucked Layne harder.

"Oh my god, Yes Mark! More!"

Mark felt Layne's orgasm explode thorough her as she came screaming his name over and over. Mark felt Layne's walls constrict around his cock and within seconds of Layne's orgasm Mark was falling over the edge himself.

"Oh Layne!" Mark screamed as he came.

"Mark that was amazing."

"I agree." Mark said bending down and kissing Layne. He lay on his back and pulled Layne to lie beside him.

"I love you Mark." Layne said as she rested her head on his chest. "You don't' have to say it back because I know that you don't love me, yet." Layne said as she looked up at Mark. "But you will, one day." Layne said kissing Mark before putting her head down and falling fast asleep.


	8. Party Time

**Love Without A Limit**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Layne Hardy-**20 year old little sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy

**Mark Callaway aka (The Undertaker)-**Semi-retired WWE Superstar and good friend of the Hardy brothers

**Jeff & Matt Hardy-**Layne's older brothers

**Disclaimer:** No one in this fic belongs to me except for Layne Hardy and other original characters that are figments of my imagination.

**Thanks to those who submitted reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Layne we should get going." Mark said kissing Layne awake.

"Can't we just lie here a little while longer?" Layne asked looking up at Mark.

"Check out is at 10 and it's almost 9 now." Mark told her.

Layne pouted before smiling brightly.

"What's that smile all about?" Mark asked curiously.

"I have an idea. We can just shower together that way we have a little more free time to lay here." Layne said.

"I like the sound of that darling." Mark said kissing Layne again.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Mark asked with concern.

"Oh yea, but it hurt so good." Layne joked and she and Mark laughed about it.

"Seriously though it only hurt for a second the first time, but by the third time I considered myself a pro." Layne said causing Mark to burst out in hysterics.

Mark had woke her in the middle of the night hard as a rock wanting her again and Layne didn't dare deny him. She loved him and while he made love to her she felt like he loved her too, even if it wasn't true.

"Mark."

"Hmm?" Mark said as he stroked Layne's hair.

Do you know when I knew I loved you?"

"No darlin."

Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

It was the night you wrestled Jeff for the undisputed title in that ladder match."

"Why, what was so special about that night?" Mark asked curiously.

"It was the first time that I cared about someone, other than one of my brothers, getting hurt in a match. I mean I had been around wrestling for a lot of years before that match and never once cared about anyone winning if it wasn't Matt or Jeff, but that night knowing that you had never been in a ladder match, I started worrying about you. I mean I was fifteen years old and in that moment when Jeff kicked that ladder into your face and I watched you lying there not moving for a second I panicked and that's when I knew I loved you. I know that sounds crazy but its true." Layne said starring into Marks eyes.

"Is that why you went from being to a total tomboy to a little girly girl with your skirts and heels and make-up?"

"Yea, I was trying to get your attention." Layne smiled.

"Oh you got my attention alright, mine and every other warm blooded male that laid eyes on you." Mark told her.

"I have another confession."

"Oh yeah and what might that be?"

"The night of the ladder match I sort of sneeked into your locker room and kleptoed the shirt you wore during the match." Layne admitted shyly.

"I wondered what happened to that shirt." Mark laughed. "How did you manage to pull that off?"

"Well Jeff was with the trainer getting iced up and Matt and Amy were in the locker room talking about her rehab and stuff. I got bored so I started walking around. I stuck my head into your locker room to say "good match", but you weren't there. That's when I saw the shirt sticking out of your bag and I wanted it so I took it. It wasn't until I was actually in the room that I realized the shower was running." Layne paused long enough to peek up at Mark.

"Continue." Mark said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I kinda peeked in on you." Layne blushed.

"And that's when you really knew you loved me, right?" Mark teased.

"No!" Layne laughed as she smacked Mark on the arm.

"I was just curious to see what a real male body looked like." Layne said.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"What do you think?" Layne asked winking at Mark.

"Want to see me in the shower again?"

"Hell Yeah!" Layne said as she jumped up from the bed.

"Last one in has to stand in the back of the shower where it's cold." Layne said as Mark chased her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Where have the two of you been?" Matt asked the minute Layne and Mark walked through the door.

"Bonding." Layne said cooly.

"You could have called to say you wouldn't be coming home."

"Oh Matty calm down I'm a big girl." Layne said kissing his cheek before cntinuing down the hall to her room.

"You got to stop treating her like a child." Mark told Matt.

"Don't tell me how to treat my sister."

"Fine by me but you keep treating her the way you are and you're going to push her away." Mark said walking away.

* * *

"So how was last night?" Trish asked as the girls got dressed for Matt's party.

"A lady never tells." Layne said with a devilish smirk.

"You don't have to say anything girl, that permanent smile on you r face say's it all." Lydia said.

"I didn't think that I could love Mark anymore than I already had, but after last night I think I love him ten times more." Layne said as she brushed out her hair.

"What about tomorrow?" Sierra asked.

It was that first time in two days that Layne had even thought about going back to New York.

"I don't know, I had my night with Mark and it was wonderful but since he has made no indication on wanting a long term relationship right now I will just go back to New York and wait."

"Wait for what exactly?" Trish asked.

"Wait for Mark to realize that he can't live without me." Layne said as she continued to get ready for the party.

* * *

"Well if it isn't little Layne Hardy. Why I haven't seen you since..."

"Five months ago when RAW was at Madison Square Garden, Cena." Layne laughed as she hugged her friend.

"How have you been princess?" John asked.

"I've been great! Glad to be home, only if it is for only a couple of days."

"I hear that."

"So Cena where is your girlfriend? I haven't noticed any sluty blondes walking around here." Layne joked.

"Hey, I'm hurt by that comment." John said as he put on his best pout.

"Yea right." Layne said giggling.

"I'm not with anyone right now." John admitted.

"And why not? Cena you are a major hottie and you shouldn't be single right now."

"I'm single by choice."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, actually I'm just waiting for you to realize that I am the man for you." John said with a cheezy smile.

"You are so full of it Cena." Layne laughed.

"What is this, be mean to John day?" John asked hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean, but come on Cena you know I think of you as a brother and besides I kinda have my eyes on another." Layne said as she looked across the room at Mark, who was talking to Paul.

"You still crushing on the Deadman?"

"Yeah, but now he is actually crushing back." Layne said as a wide smile spread across her face.

"No shit?"

"We aren't a couple or anything but he knows how I feel about him and he has admitted to having feelings for me too."

"Do Matt and Jeff know this?"

"Yes they know. Jeff is cool with it but Matt is having a hard time accepting it."

"I'm not surprised. Matt has always been super over-protective of you."

"Yeah well he has to get over it, it's my life he can't live it for me." Layne said with a shrug.

"Hey Layne." Ashley said walking up to Layne and John.

"Hey Ashley. How's it going?" Layne said.

"Things are good girl. I will hopefully be back in the ring soon."

"That's great. Hey I see Glen I'm gonna go say hi. I will catch up with you soon, ok?" Layne said hugging Ashley and kissing John on the cheek before walking over to Glen and Mark.

"Hey Glen!"

"Hey shorty!" Glen said opening his arms wide and Layne happily jumped in them hugging the huge man tightly.

"I've missed you." Layne said kissing his cheek.

"I've missed you too. So what's new with you?"

"Oh nuthin much." Layne said smiling over at Mark who winked at her.

"So there is no need for me to come to New York and beat some guy senseless for messing with my girl?"

"No, no guy in New York." Layne laughed.

"What are they up there, blind?"

"I work too much to have time for guys besides there is no guy in New York that has caught my eye."

"I see." Glen noticed that Layne hadn't taken her eye off of Mark since she came over.

"Am I missing something?" He asked Layne.

"Nope! I'm gonna go mingle. Later." Layne said as she kissed Glen's cheek one more time before walking off in the direction of Trish and the rest of the Divas.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Glen asked Mark.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that shit. What's up between you and Layne?"

"We are just good friends." Was all Mark said before sipping his beer.

"Yea right and I'm the tooth fairy." Glen said causing Mark to laugh.

"Hey bro how are you enjoying your birthday?"

"I'm having a good time Layney."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Two."

"So, you want to have breakfast at Tex & Shirley's with me and Jeff?"

"Yea, can Mark come?" Layne asked.

"I was hoping it could be just us three. We haven't been alone since you got here."

"Okay Matty. Whatever you want." Layne said kissing her brother before walking away.

"She going to come with us?" Jeff asked Matt.

"Yea just us so, maybe we can talk her out of whatever is going on with her and Mark before she ends up hurt."

"I hope you know what you're doing Matt. You know that Layne likes controling her own life I don't think she is going to like us butting in." Jeff said as they watched Layne laugh and have a good time with all their friends.

* * *

"Hey darlin." Mark said walking up behind Layne and whispering into her ear.

Layne had slipped out onto the deck for a little alone time.

"Hey." Layne smiled. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to be alone tonight, this place is packed." Layne said turnig to look up at Mark.

"Me too. I've been going crazy watching you walk around in the little black dress and not able to rip it off you." Mark said.

"Maybe you can tonight. Jeff is going out after the party. The house will be ours for a while."

"Mmmm. Meet you in your bedroom once he's gone."

"Shoot that won't work. I forgot about Lydia and Sierra being here."

"We can be quiet."

"Yea like we were last night. I don't think so." Layne laughed.

" When can I have you again?" Mark asked wraping his hands around her waist.

"I don't know. Matt and Jeff are taking me to breakfast in the morning, but after that I will have a few hours before my flight. We could get another room." Layne suggested.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Mark said kissing Layne.

"You kiss me like that again and we will have a problem." Layne said.

"Couldn't help myself." Mark said kissing her again.

"We better get back inside before they notice us missing." Layne said.

"Yea you're right. See you inside." Mark said turning around and heading back inside.

"How am I going to leave him tomorrow?" Layne sighed as she watched Mark go back inside.


	9. Saying Goodbye Is Hard To Do

**Love Without A Limit**

**I want to thank those of you who are reviewing it means alot to me that people are enjoying this fic.**

* * *

"You are paying for my breakfast aren't you Jeffro?" Layne asked her brother as she looked over the menu. 

"Yes Layne I'm paying." Jeff answered.

"Sweet." Layne said as the waitress came over to get their orders.

"Hi, I'm Caroline I'll be your waitress this morning. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I'll have the bacon and egg meal." Matt said with a smile.

"Buttermilk pancakes for me thanks." Jeff said.

"I'll have the stack em high pancake combo with canadian bacon and two scrambled eggs with Peach Orange Mango juice, oh and add a cheese omlet to that." Layne said closing her menu.

"Damn Layne, are you really going to eat all of that?" Jeff asked his sister.

"Yes! I'm starving." Layne said seriously.

"That's a lot of food." Matt said.

"No that much."

"Five pancakes, two scrambled eggs, three slices of canadian bacon, and a cheese omlet. That is a lot of food Layne." Jeff laughed.

"I'm a growing girl." Layne joked.

"Yea whatever you say squirt." Matt said.

"I'm glad it's just us three today." Layne said.

"Yea you came home to spend time with us and besides the poker game and dinner the other night we haven't seen much of you." Jeff said.

"I'm sorry guess I got a little side tracked." Layne said apologizing.

"Yea side tracked by Mark." Matt said.

"Not true." Layne said as their food arrived.

"You have spent more time with him than you have with anyone. You have been neglecting us to be with him."

"That's not fair Matty." Layne said with a hurt expression on her face.

"It is fair because it's true and you know it."

"Is this why you asked me to have breakfast with you guys today? So you could double team me about my relationship with Mark?"

"What relationship Layney? He slept with you big deal that doesn't make what you have a relationship."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jeff snapped at his brother.

"That hurt Matty. I never thought you would talk to me like that." Layne said as tears began to fall.

"I'm only speaking the truth because I know that Mark will hurt you and when he does you will come crying to us."

"Don't worry about that Matty because you will be the last person that I ever talk to again!" Layne said angrily and stormmed away from the table.

"You big brother are an asshole. I can't believe you said that shit to her. I agreed to come because you said we would talk to her not belittle her and insult her. You just did the dumbest thing ever and I don't blame Shady if she never forgives you." Jeff said getting up and going after his sister.

"Shady are you okay?" Jeff asked sitting down on the park bench beside his sister.

"Why would Matt say that to me? I know he doesn't approve of what's going on with me and Mark, but that's between me and Mark, ya know."

"Matt just doesn't want to see you hurt, but he went about this whole thing the wrong way. He was a ass to you and that isn't cool. You're our little sister and we love you."

"Matt has a funny way of showing it." Layne said.

"Here wipe your face." Jeff said handing Layne a napkin.

"Thanks."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"In a minute, but first would you mind pushing me on the swing?" Layne asked smiling over at Jeff.

"Sure Shady anything for you." Jeff said as she and Jeff walked over to the swing set.

"It's been a long time since I've done this."

"I know. I used to love for you to push me, even when you made me go too high and scared the crap out of me. It was fun because I knew that you would never let me get hurt." Layne admitted.

"Of course I wouldn't not then, not now, not ever." Jeff said as he pushed Layne higher and higher causing her to giggle uncontrolablly like a child.

"I love you so much Jeffro." Layne said as they drove home.

"I love you too, Shady Layne." Jeff said kissing her on the hand.

* * *

"Hey Mark." Layne said when she walked inside the house.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Nuthin." Layne said.

"Don't give me that. Looks like you been cryin." Mark said as Jeff came inside.

"What's wrong with Layne?" Mark barked.

"She and Matt got into it at breakfast." Jeff said.

"About what?"

"It was nuthin Mark really." Layne said.

"Oh I get it; it was about me wasn't it?"

"Matt was just being Matt." Layne shrugged.

"I don't buy that. Tell me what he said to make you cry."

"I'd rather not. I have to pack, but when i'm done we can go." Layne said as she got on her tip-toes and kissed Mark gently on the lips.

"What did Matt say to her?" Mark asked Jeff when Layne left.

"He was an ass. He told her that when you hurt her to not come crying to him and to make things worse he said that just because you slept with her didn't mean you wanted a relationship with her."

"Your brother is a dead man!" Mark said. "If Layne asks I went to the store." Mark said and left before Jeff could stop him.

* * *

Mark was furious! What in the hell was Matt thinking talking to Layne like that? He was her brother and was suppose to love and protect her not hurt her feeling and make her cry. Mark couldn't understand why his relationship with Layne was so damn important to Matt anyway. Layne was a grown-ass woman and if she wanted to spend her time with him then that's what she would do. 

When Mark got to Matt he was sitting on the porch. Matt could tell Mark was pissed when he saw Mark coming in his direction. He got up to go inside but Mark was right behind him.

"What the hell is your problem boy?" Mark asked angrily.

"Layne is your sister, why would you intentionally hurt her like that?"

"I only told her the truth. You don't love my sister and you will end up hurting her. I just want her to realize that before she get's in too deep." Matt said.

"I would never hurt Layne and if you knew anything you would know that Layne isn't going into this blind she knows that I can be a bastard and she doesn't care so why do you?"

"Because she is my Sister!"

"Then maybe you should start acting like it instead of treating her like some stupid girl who doesn't know how to run her own life." Mark said before turning to leave.

"I came over here to kick yer ass, but I'm not going to do that, but I swear if you ever cause Layne pain or make her cry again I will beat the living hell out of you." Mark said in a deadly calm voice.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Layne asked Mark. 

"Had to run to the store"

"Liar, you went over to Matt's didn't you?"

"No..."

"Thank you." Layne said hugging Mark.

"For what?"

"For caring enough to go over there. You didn't hurt him did you?" Layne asked looking up at Mark.

"I didn't touch him. Just had a little talk with him that's all."

"K. You still want to go get a room. I have three hours before my flight."

"Let's go." Mark said taking Layne by the hand and leading her out the door.

"Where are you two going?" Sierra asked as they passed her.

"To say our good-byes in private. I'll be back in a while and Jeff will drop us off at the airport." Layne said getting into the car.

"Have fun." Lydia yelled.

* * *

"I don't want to leave you." Layne admitted to Mark. 

"Let's not think about that now." Mark said kissing her.

He laid her down on the bed and slowly peeled away her shirt.

"You are absolutely beautiful Layne." Mark said as he kissed her again.

"Mmmm Mark."

"I'm going to make you feel good Layne I promise." Mark said as he kissed Layne from her neck to her breast stopping to give each one the attention it deserved.

"Ohhhh yes Mark! More!" Layne moaned.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just getting started." Mark said as he kissed her belly.

He sat up and tugged at Layne's skirt. She lifted up allowing him to pull it off of her.

"No panties?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"I figured they would only slow us down." Layne said with a smile.

"My kind of woman." Mark said before lowering his head and tasting her.

"Maaaark!" Layne screamed as he sucked on her clit.

"You like that baby?"

"Yesssss!"

"You gonna cum for me?"

"MMMM hmmm."

"Good girl." Mark said as he continued his assult on her.

"Marrrrrrrk!" Layne screamed as she came filling Mark's mouth with her sweet juices.

"I love you Mark." Layne admitted.

Mark looked up at her and seen the love in her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too but he was scared. _"Why mess up a good thing he thought. She's leaving today and you don't know when you will see her again. Just leave things alone for now." _He thought as he stood and stripped off his clothes and climed on top of Layne.

"Spread your legs for me baby." Mark said.

Mark slid his cock slowly into Layne causing her to cry out in pleasure. He had planned on taking things slow with her but Layne was having none of that. She wraped her legs around Marks waist forcing him deeper inside her. She thrusted her hips against him and Mark almost lost it. He started pounding her harder and faster until he felt her walls constrict around his cock.

"That's it cum for me Layne." Mark said as he leaned down and kissed her.

" I lovvvve you Markkkk!" Layne said as she rode the wave of pleasure that took over her.

"Laynnnnne!" Mark yelled as he fill Layne with his seed.

"That was better than the first time." Layne panted as Mark pulled her into his arms.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Mark asked kissing the top of her head.

"We should get back to the house." Layne said trying to get up.

"We have a little time." Mark said pulling her back to him.

"I know, but I can't stay here in your arms knowing that I will probablly never experience anythiing like this again." Layne said getting up and getting dressed.

The drive back to Jeff's was silent. Layne looked lifelessly out of the car window never once looking at Mark.

"Layne..."

"Don't Mark, there is nothing you can say to make this better."

_"I love you Layne... I love you ...I love you... I love you! Now if you could only say that out loud." _Mark thought as they pulled up at Jeff's.

* * *

"Hey shady you ready to go?" Jeff asked. 

"I'm going to take a hot shower real quick Jeffro, then we can get out of here." Layne said looking over at Mark before walking away.

"Is she ok?" Jeff asked Mark.

"She will be once she get's back to New York and forgets about me." Mark said.

* * *

"You be safe and call me the minute you get home, you hear?" 

"Yes Jeffro, I will call the minute I get home to let you know we arrived safe." Layne said kissing Jeff on the cheek.

"I can't believe Matty didn't even come to see me off." Layne said sadly.

"He probably feels like an idiot for what he said to you this morning. I'm sure he will call you in the next few days to apolgize."

"I hope so. I didn't mean it when I said I would never talk to him again."

"He knows that Layne."

"Well we better go Jeff. I love you."

"Love you too Layne. Sierra, Lydia it was nice meeting you come back anytime." Jeff said hugging both of the girls.

"Tell Mark that it was nice while it lasted." Layne said as she hugged her brother again and turned to board the plane.

"You could tell me that yourself."

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Layne asked.

"My flight is at three, but I wanted to see you off so I came early."

"Oh I see."

"I know you have to catch your plane but can we talk for a minute?"

"Yea, sure." Layne said following Mark away from Jeff and the girls.

"I just wanted to say that it was great seeing you after all these years."

"It was great seeing you too Mark." Layne said with a weak smile.

"I don't want you to think that I was using you this weekend..."

"Mark, I was kinda the aggressor I know that you weren't using me." Layne said as her flight was called.

"I have to go, you have my number Mark, use it anytime." Layne said and walked away. "Love you Jeffro!" Layne yelled as she walked through the terminal.

"Love you too Shady Layne." Jeff yelled back.

"You're sister is a hell of a woman, Jeff. The man she marries is going to be one lucky son of a bitch." Mark said as he stood beside Jeff and watched Layne leave.


	10. What's Not Being Said

**Love Without A Limit**

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Layne had been back in New York for a little over three weeks and all she had thought about was Mark. She hoped that he would call her but she hadn't heard a word form him since the day in the airport. She had decided that she was not going to mope over Mark Callaway for another minute. Derek had been calling her constantly, and she ignored his calls, but she decided that when and if he called again she would invite him up for a visit if he had the time.

"No need being miserable when there is a really decent guy that wants to get to know you." Layne told herself.

"Lydia, I'm going for a run but I'm expecting a call take messages for me?" Layne asked her friend who was sitting on the couch with her newest beau Vinnie.

"Sure thing Layne." Lydia said.

"You two behave in here other people have to sit on that furniture." Layne joked as she put in her headphones and left the apartment.

* * *

Mark sat in the locker room getting ready to do his "interview" with JBL when he heard a commotion in the hallway. He looked out to see Matt being rushed to the back, blood pouring from his face. 

"What happened to him?" Mark asked one of the trainers.

"Busted his head on Mysterio's knee brace."

"He gonna be ok?" Mark asked.

"He's definitley gonna need stiches but with all the blood we can't tell how bad it is yet." He said as he continued down the hall.

Mark went back into the locker room and grabbed his phone. He had been looking for an excuse to call Layne and although these weren't the best circumstances to call he dialed her number anyway.

"Vinnie baby, that's Layne's phone. Will you answer it I have to stir the pasta sauce so it doesn't burn." Lydia said from the kitchen.

"Sure thing baby." Vinne said picking up the phone.

"Hello." Vinnie said.

"Who is this?" Mark asked.

"I'm Vinnie, who is this?"

"Where is Layne?" Mark asked ignoring Vinnie's question.

"She stepped out, can I take a message pal?"

"I'm not your pal. Tell Layne that her brother's been hurt and that if she gives a damn she'll call me back."

"Are you her brother?"

"Just give her the damn message she'll know who it is." Mark said and hung up.

Anger rose up in Mark like he had never felt before. Who the hell was that guy? Layne wasn't suppose to find his replacement that fast. It hadn't even been a month and she was seeing someone.

"Did you really think she would wait around for you forever you big ogre." Mark thought to himself. "Of course not but I didn't expect her to move on so quickly either."

Mark ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"You ok Mark?" Glen asked walking in.

"Yea Glen I'm good."

"I've known you for years and you have always been an awful liar." Glen joked. "Tell me what's up." Glen said sitting down beside Mark.

"It's Layne."

"What about her?"

"I called her to tell her about Matt and some guy answered her phone." Mark said angrily.

"Why does that matter to you? You two are just friends right?" Glen said hiding a smile.

He had figured out the night of the party that those two were in love with each other. He had spotted them kissing out in the back yard when they thought they were alone.

"Why don't you just tell Layne how you feel." Glen said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me man, you love her and if you don't believe that just look at how upset you are from another guy answering her phone." Glen said.

Mark knew Glen was right. He really did love her, but now it looked like it was too late. Layne was tired of waiting on him to make up his mind and had moved on. He would let her be happy.

"It's too late Glen. That ship has sailed." Mark said.

"That ship has sailed?!? What the hell is wrong with you? Layne has been head over heels for you since she was a kid. If You would just tell her how you feel I'm sure she would dump whatever loser she is seeing to be with you. Think about it Mark." Glen said as he got up and left his friend alone to think.

* * *

Layne arrived back to the apartment a short while later. After her run she went to the gym to let out some of her frustrations on a punching bag. 

"Lyd did anyone call?"

"Layne you have some extremely rude friends." Vinnie answered instead.

"Excuse me?"

"Some guy called, said that your brother was hurt and that if you gave a damn you would call him back."

"Which brother?" Layne asked panicked.

"Don't know, I asked the guy if he was your brother and he just barked at me that it didn't matter who he was that you would know." Vinnie said.

Layne looked at Lydia. "Mark." They said in unison.

"I'm sorry he was an ass to you Vin, he has no home training." Layne joked before leaving Lydia and Vinnie to their movie.

Layne was worried; if it was Mark that called then more than likely it was Matty that was hurt since they were taping Smackdown that night. She and Matt had settled their differences a few days after Layne returned home. He called begging for her forgiveness and after making him beg for an hour she finally forgave him with the warning that she would kick his ass if he ever talked to her like that again. She loved her brother even though he could be a pain sometimes. Layne picked up her phone and called Mark back.

"What happened to Matt?" Layne asked the minute Mark answered.

"Cracked his skull open on Mysterio's knee brace."

"Oh my god!" Layne said shocked.

"He's fine but he has a really nasty gash in his head and it took quite a few stiches to close him up." Mark told her.

"Where is he now?"

"Doc gave him some pain killers and sent him back to the hotel. He's probably out like a light by now."

"I see, but you promise he's ok?"

"Yes I promise."

"Good. Now on to you, who the hell do you think you are talking to my friend the way you did when you called?" Layne asked.

Mark noticed her voice had turned from one of concern to one of annoyance.

"So your little boyfriend ratted me out, huh?" Mark asked bitterly.

"Vinnie is not my boyfriend! He's Lydia's boyfriend. That's not the point anyway, you have no right talking to any of my friends that way. You and I aren't together, so don't play the jealous boyfriend role with me." Layne said.

Layne was right. She and Mark weren't together, but after being away from her for three whole weeks he wished they were. He wanted her in his arms at night. He missed hearing her laugh and seeing her smile.

"Are you there?" Layne asked after Mark was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry Layne." Mark said.

"As well you should be." Layne said.

"Well I will let you go." Mark said after a very long pause.

"Thank you for calling me about Matt." Layne said her voice calmer now.

"You are very welcome darlin."

"_Darlin."_ Layne had missed hearing Mark call her that. She had missed everything about him; his smell, his touch, his voice. In that moment Layne made up her mind.

"Mark."

"Yes Layne."

"I've decided that I will be moving to Houston, and before you say anything it's not because of you, well at least not completely. The Houston offices need the most help and I think I will be best suited there." Layne said.

"Really, you're coming to Houston?"

"Yes and I'm sure that I will be seeing you from time to time but don't worry if I see you walking down the street I will cross to the other side if that would make you happy." Layne said sarcastically.

"That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"When are you moving?"

"In the next month. I have to finish up an account here and then I'm gonna go to Houston and look for a place."

"I see."

"Mark I don't want things to be awkward between us so if you want me to go somewhere else I will."

"No!" Mark said quickly.

"So you want me to come to Houston?" Layne asked hopefully.

"If it's where you're needed." Mark said lamely.

"That's not what I asked you. Do you, Mark Callaway, want me, Layne Hardy, to move to Houston?"

"I want you to do what's best for you."

"It's a simple question Mark answer it please."

"Yes, dammit I want you to come to Houston." Mark finally said.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Layne laughed.

"Harder than you know." Mark admitted.

"I will give you a call when things are finalized and maybe when I get there we can have lunch or something, if you're not on the road." Layne said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well I'm going to try to get in touch with Matt. Talk to you later?"

"Sure darlin talk to you later." Mark said before hanging up.

_"What in the hell did you just get yourself into Callaway?"_ Mark asked himself.


	11. Family Matters

**Love Without A Limit**

**_I want to be the first to say that I really don't like this chapter but I think my Taker muse has gone on vacation and the writers block is setting in quick without him so HOPEFULLY he will be back soon and things will get better...with any luck a lot better. _**

* * *

"Matty are you ok?" Layne asked worried.

"Yes Layney I'm fine, just got a really bad headache." Matt told his sister.

Layne had called Matt the minute she woke-up to check on him and also to tell him about Houston.

"You need to be more careful in the ring Matt." Layne scolded her brother.

"Yes Mother." Matt teased.

"How did you find out about my accident anyway?" Matt asked. He had been a little disoriented after the fact but he was sure that he hadn't called his sister.

"Mark called me."

"I see."

"Hey Matty, think you can call Jeff on three-way? I have some news for you guys."

"Sure hold on a second." Matt said as the phone clicked.

"What's up Shady?" Jeff asked when the phone clicked back over.

"Nothing much. Did you know about Matt's accident?" She asked.

"I found out last night."

"Why didn't you call me?" Layne asked.

"I got the same call you did Layne. Mark called me and told me about Matt, after he called you of course." Jeff said.

"Oh ok, anyway like I told Matty I have news for you guys. I found out where I will be relocated to." Layne said.

"Where might that be?" Matt asked.

"Houston."

"Houston, Texas?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matty, Houston Texas." Layne laughed.

"How convenient." Matt said.

"Don't start or that gash on your head will be the least of your worries." Layne threatened.

"I'm sorry." Matt said apologizing to Layne.

" How did you manage to pull this one off little sister?" Jeff asked figuring that Layne being relocated to Texas was no coincedence.

"Well I had to choose between Atlanta, San Francisco, and Houston. I was gonna choose Atlanta to be close to you guys but I was told that I was needed more in Houston." Layne said stretching the truth a little.

"So Mark being there had nothing to do with your decision?" Jeff asked.

"I would be lying if I said 'no'." Layne admitted.

"Does he know?" Matt asked.

"Yes he does and he wants me there Matty; He told me so last night."

"You know how I feel about this whole thing Layne but I promised that I wouldn't butt into your love life anymore so I won't. I just want you to be happy." Matt said.

"Thank you Matty. So when I move I can count on you guys to come help me pack and all that stuff right?" Layne asked.

"Sure Shady. When are you moving?" Jeff asked.

"In the next month."

"So after your birthday then, huh?"

"Yea, and speaking of my birthday; have you two started planning my party?"

"We told you Layne…no party!" Jeff said.

"Yeah right! You guys better make it good too. November second is less than a week away." Layne said.

"Listen to me Layne, there is no party in the works for you this year." Matt said serioulsy.

"You butt heads better throw me a party for my twenty-first birthday!" Layne said.

"We thought that we would just fly you out to Cali and we would go out to a nice meal or something and Matt and I would buy you one present of your choosing." Matt told Layne.

"That's Lame with a capital 'L' Matty. I was expecting a big blow out bash like you had for your birthday and like Jeff had for his." Layne whinned.

"Sorry Shady but Matt and I are just way too busy right now." Jeff said.

"This is so totally bogus!" Layne said.

"We will make it up to you Layney we promise. I sent you your ticket for California this morning you should get it tomorrow." Matt said.

"If there is no party I may as well stay here in New York and sulk all by myself."

"Stop being a brat! You get your ass on that plane and coem see us in Cali." Matt said.

"I really get to pick any present I want?" Layne asked casuing her brothers to laugh at her.

"Yes Shady." Jeff answered.

"Then you guys better have your credit cards handy because you owe me big for this one." Layne said.

"Yea, yea, yea. See you in Cali little sister." Matt said.

"Okay. Love you guys." Layne said.

"We love you too Layne." Matt and Jeff said in unison.

"See you soon." Layne said before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey Layne, I know that your birthday is Friday and Si-Si and I really wanted to take you out to celebrate, but I just found out that I have to go out of town for work." Lydia said coming into Layne's room.

"That sucks Lyd, but I can't be mad. I'm flying out to Cali to be with Matt and Jeff anyway."

"Oh well then I don't feel to bad now about having to ditch you." Lydia joked.

"Gee thanks." Layne laughed.

"Have a wonderful birthday Layne. See you when I get back." Lydia said hugging her friend and leaving the room.

* * *

Layne sat at her computer working on a very big account. She had been working non-stop for over five hours and she was wiped out. She was just about to call it a night and crawl into bed when her phone began to ring.

"Hello." Layne said.

"Wow, darlin you sound exhausted." Mark said.

"I am. I've been working on this website design for hours." Layne said. "I wasn't expecting your call."

"I was just laying around thinking about you." Mark admitted.

"You were?" Layne asked shocked.

"Yeah, I talked to Jeff today and he told me about your birthday."

"Yeah it's Friday."

"I'll have to get you a present."

"You don't have to do that." Layne said.

"I know that, but maybe I want to." Mark told her.

"Well alrighty then." Layne laughed.

"How have you been?"

"I've seen better days."

"What's wrong?" Layne asked concerned.

"Just the wear and tear from being in the ring."

"I see. I think you just need a good old fashioned massage." Layne said.

"You offering?"

"Anytime." Layne said.

"I'm gonna take you up on that offer the next time I see you darlin."

"I hope you do."

"You sound dead on your feet beautiful. Cut that damn computer off and get some sleep and that's an order." Mark said.

"Yes sir!" Layne laughed.

"Good night darlin, sleep well."

"Good night Mark, thank you for calling. Sweet dreams." Layne said and hung up.

Layne crawled into bed and within seconds she was asleep.


	12. A Birthday To Remember

**Love Without A Limit**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADY!" Jeff yelled the second he spotted Layne.

Layne laughed at the sight of her brother holding up this huge banner in the middle of the airport. He and Matt were waving and acting bananas as she made her way over to them.

"You guys are insane." Layne said.

"We are not! We just wanted you to know that we were here." Jeff said.

"Well I know. " Layne laughed.

"Thank you for the banner Jeffro I love it." Layne said as she looked over the enormous banner again. It was decorated with all of Layne's favorite colors and all of the superstars had signed it for her. "How long did this take to make?"

"Just a few days."

"I see, well it's beautiful. I'm gonna have to thank everyone who signed it."

"You ready to get out of here and do some shopping?" Matt asked.

"Do you even have to ask me that?" Layne laughed as she walked over to collect her luggage.

Layne had her brothers running all over San Diego going from store to store. Layne was buying the most expensive things she could find. This would show her brothers for not giving her a party Layne thought. She knew that Matt and Jeff didn't mind spending money on her and took full advantage of this fact.

"Alright Shady I'm almost at my limit." Jeff teased after they had been at it for three hours.

"Fine I guess I have enough…for now." Layne laughed as she walked back towards the car.

"Layne it makes no sense that one woman can spend so much money in such a short amount of time." Matt said as they drove to the hotel.

"I didn't spend that much." Layne said looking around at all of her bags.

"Hey what's in that black bag?" Jeff asked curiously.

"I don't think you want to know Jeffro." Layne said as she stuffed the Pricilla's bag into another shopping bag.

She had slipped into the novelty store while her brothers went into the sporting goods store. Layne had brought a couple new teddies and negligees along with some massage oils; just in case she and Mark could steal a few moments to be alone together.

"I'll take your word for it." Jeff joked.

"Layne, Jeff and I have tonight all set. We will meet in the lobby at 7:30 so we can be at the restaurant by 8."

"Ok." Layne said.

"What are you going to wear?" Jeff asked.

"Not sure…why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay what's up?" Layne asked her brothers.

"Nothing is up Shady, really."

"If you say so Jeffro." Layne said as they arrived at the hotel.

"Here is your key card Layne. Your room is across from Jeff's. I'm a few rooms down." Matt said handing Layne the card.

"Who else is close to us?" Layne asked.

"Candice, Beth, Mickie, Orton, Cody, Maria, Trips, Shawn, Paul and Brian are all on that floor too."

"Cool. I can get the girls advice on what I should wear tonight." Layne said as they rode the elevator up to the tenth floor.

" Yeah well it's almost four now so do what you got to do just have your ass in that lobby at 7:30, got me?" Matt said sternly.

"Yes Matty, I got you." Layne said walking towards her room.

She tossed her bags on the bed and starting rummaging through them. She had picked up a lot of dresses and skirts. It was November and a lot of the really expensive stuff was now on sale because it was turning cold out. She really hadn't spent that much money Jeff was just over-exaggerating, but Layne didn't care. She pulled out the red corset dress that she had got. She fell in love with it the minute she seen it and knew she had to have it.

"I think I might wear this tonight, but I think I will get the girl's opinion anyway." Layne said as she grabbed a few more outfits that she had brought and headed out the door.

She stepped into the hallway and ran smack into Cody Rhodes. Layne didn't know Cody very well but Candice had told her that she once over heard Jeff telling Cody that he should "meet his little sister". Layne had laughed when Candice told her that, Jeff was forever trying to set her up, but she never went out with the guys her brother wanted her to meet. It just seemed too weird to her and besides she knew the type of guy she liked while Jeff had no clue.

"I'm sorry." Cody said picking up Layne's bag for her.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention." Layne said.

"You're Jeff's sister, Layne, right?"

"Yea, we met once a few months back at a show." Layne said with a smile.

"I remember." Cody said.

"Hey, would you by any chance know where Candice's room is?" Layne asked.

"Yea it's right beside mine, follow me I'll lead you to her." Cody said as he started walking towards the end of the hall.

"Thanks." Layne said.

"No, problem." Cody said stopping in front of a door.

"Here you are room 1028." Cody said as Layne knocked.

"Hey birthday girl!" Candice said opening the door.

"Hey! Thanks." Layne said.

"It's your birthday?" Cody asked.

"Yeah my twenty-first."

"Well happy birthday."

"Thanks Cody."

"I will leave you ladies to whatever it is ladies do when we guys aren't around. Hope you have a great birthday Layne." Cody said before walking away.

"What were you doing with Cody Rhodes?" Candice asked closing the door.

"I bumped into him in the hall and he showed me to your room." Layne explained simply.

"I see, so what's in the bag?"

"Clothes. I need you and the girls to help me pick an outfit." Layne said.

"Sweet! We get to play dress-up. You got shoes too?"

"Of course!" Layne laughed.

"I'm gonna call the girls, you go put on the first outfit." Candice said.

* * *

"You think Candice and the girls are keeping Layne busy?" Jeff asked as he and Matt took more things into the club for the party.

"I'm sure of it and I told Candice to not let Layne go to either of our rooms. If she realizes we're gone she will know something is not right." Matt said.

"Hey guys." Lydia said walking into the club.

"Hey Lydia." Matt and Jeff said in unison.

"How's it going?"

"Great we're almost done." Matt said.

"Yea, thanks for talking to your cousin about letting us have Layne's party in his club."

"He was happy to help and besides he owed me a huge favor so he couldn't say no." Lydia told them.

"Where is Sierra?" Jeff asked.

"She took our things to our hotel but she will be here soon."

"Alritey then."

"What time is Layne supposed to get here?"

"We are picking her up at 7:30. She thinks we are taking her out to dinner." Matt laughed.

"She is gonna be blown away by this."

"She better be." Jeff joked.

Matt and Jeff had been planning Layne's surprise party since Matt's birthday. They weren't sure where it would be because they knew that they wouldn't be home that weekend but would be in California for a few house shows and appearances that was until Lydia told them about her cousin, Jackson's aka Jax, nightclub in San Diego. Everything had fallen into place perfectly after that. Everyone, except Layne, knew what Matt and Jeff were up too and they all happily helped to hide it from her.

"Guys its 6:45 now. You two get back to the hotel and get dressed and I will finish up in here." Lydia said looking down at her watch.

"Thanks Lydia, we'll be back with the birthday girl in a few." Jeff said as he and Matt left.

* * *

Matt and Jeff had rushed back to the hotel got showered and changed and both had still managed to beat Layne to the lobby.

"Wow! Shady you look beautiful." Jeff said when Layne walked into the lobby.

"Yea Layney you're stunning." Matt said.

Layne was wearing the red corset dress she had bought. After trying on at least ten different outfits this was the one that all the girls agreed she looked absolutely gorgeous in.

"Thank you guys." Layne smiled as she hugged her brothers. "I would kiss you but I might smear my lipstick." Layne joked.

"We understand." Jeff laughed.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked as he gave Layne his arm.

"Yep!" Layne said wrapping her arm in his and walking out of the hotel.

"How far away is the restaurant gees I'm starving." Layne said after they had been driving a little while.

"Not too much further." Matt said.

They were giving everyone time to get to the party before they arrived with the guest of honor.

"Layne we have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise? I love surprises." Layne said.

"K well you gotta put this on first." Jeff said handing her a blindfold.

"A blindfold?"

"Yep, put it on or no surprise." Matt said.

"Fine." Layne said putting on the blindfold.

"Here let me help you. "Jeff said helping Layne out of the car and started leading her towards the club.

"Guys they're coming!" Lydia said getting everyone's attention.

"Where are we?" Layne asked.

"You will find out in, 5...4...3...2..."

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled as Jeff pulled off the blindfold.

"Oh My God! This is great! I thought you bozo's said no party." Layne said excitedly.

"Come on Shady you know we had to do it big for your twenty-first." Jeff said kissing his sister.

"You two are the best." Layne said hugging her brother before running to see all her friends.

"Happy birthday Layne." Lydia and Sierra said.

"Work trip huh Lyd?" Layne asked Lydia with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry but I left the day before you to help Jax with the place I had to tell you something."

"It's ok. I'm glad you two are here."

"I bet you are even gladder that he is here." Sierra said as she looked over at Mark.

"I'm going to go say hi, see you two around." Layne smiled at her friends before walking away.

"Happy birthday darlin." Mark said leaning down and kissing Layne on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"You look good enough to eat." Mark said causing Layne to blush.

"Is that an offer?" Layne asked.

"Ohhh Yea." Mark said.

"Well I will definitely take you up on that later tonight and in return I will give you that massage I promised. I even picked up some oils just for that occasion." Layne said winking at Mark.

"Why you little minx." Mark laughed.

"I'm going to go mingle but don't go far I want a dance before the night is over." Layne said pulling Mark down to her level and kissing him.

Layne walked around hugging people and smiling all night. She was having the best time she had ever had in her life and it was all thanks to her knuckle-head brothers. At around two am things started to wind down and Layne realized that although they had flirted and stole quick kisses all night that she had not had her dance with Mark. Layne walked over to where the DJ was standing.

"Excuse me, I know things are calming down but I have a request." Layne said.

"Sure anything for the birthday girl." He told her as Layne let him know what song she wanted to hear.

"I think you owe me a dance." Layne said walking up to Mark.

"That I do darlin." Mark said pulling Layne close to him as the music started playing.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright _

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright 

"Having fun?" Mark asked as they danced.

"I'm having the time of my life."

"I'm glad." Mark said kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed you." Layne said sincerely.

"I've missed you too darlin." Mark said pulling her closer to him.

"I see you're not the only one that's missed me." Layne said as she felt Marks erection pressed against her.

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh... 

"Wanna get out of here?" Mark asked when the song was over.

"Nothing would make me happier, but I'm gonna ride back to the hotel with Matt and Jeff. What room are you in?"

"910." Mark told her.

"I will meet you there after I say goodnight to my brothers."

"I will be waiting." Mark said looking down at Layne.

Layne stood on her tip toes and allowed Marks mouth to cover hers. They kissed for a full minute before finally pulling apart.

"I've missed those too." Layne smiled before giving Mark one more quick peck. "See you in about an hour." Layne said walking away.

"You ready to get out of here Shady?" Jeff asked when Layne walked over to him.

"Yep!"

"Cool lets go." Matt said as Layne followed her brothers out of the club.

"Thank you guys so much for tonight. It was one of the best nights of my life." Layne said.

"You're welcome Layney. We are glad you had a good time tonight you deserved it."

"Yea well now I'm beat so I'm going to say goodnight. See you two in the morning." Layne said as she kissed both Matt and Jeff goodnight.

"Night Layne sweet dreams." Matt said walking to his room.

"Sweet Dreams Shady. Love ya kid" Jeff said kissing the top of Layne's head before going to his room.

* * *

"Didn't think you were coming." Mark said opening the door.

"I wanted to look nice for you so I retouched my make-up." Layne laughed as she walked inside Marks room with her bag of 'goodies'.

"You don't need make-up for that." Mark said honestly.

"What's in the bag?"

"The massage oils I told you about and a few other things." Layne said winking at Mark.

"You ready for your present?" Mark asked.

"Ohhh yeah!" Layne said walking over to Mark.

"Wait. I have a real gift for you first." Mark said walking over to the night stand.

"Mark I told you that you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Mark said coming over and opening the box exposing a 14K White Gold 1/2 Carat t.w. Three-Stone Diamond Necklace.

"Mark, it's breath-taking." Layne said as she starred down at the necklace.

"Just like the person who will be wearing it."Mark said taking it out of the box. "Here let me put it on you."

"That must have costs you a fortune, I can't accept that."

"Don't be silly. When I saw it I knew it was for you and money is not a issue. I have more money than I know what to do with, so why not spend it on someone I care about on their birthday." Mark said as he turned Layne around and put the necklace on her.

"This is the best present I've ever gotten." Layne said as tears pricked her eyes. "Don't tell Matt and Jeff I said that." Layne said with a small smile.

"Don't cry darlin, you'll ruin that make-up you just retouched." Mark teased.

"I love you so much Mark. Thank you for making this the best birthday ever." Layne said.

Mark leaned down and captured Layne's mouth with his. He still couldn't tell her that he loved her but he sure as hell could show her.

"Lay on the bed for me darlin." Mark said in a husky voice.

He climbed on top of Layne kissing and teasing her until she almost cried.

"Please Mark make love to me." Layne pleaded.

Mark slowly unbuttoned Layne's dress before slowly peeling it off of her body. He kissed he as he massaged her breast in his big strong hands. He pinched her nipple causing it to instantly harden. He covered it with his mouth and began to suck causing Layne to moan. He devoured her as though his life depended on it. Going from one breast to the other as his hands found her nub and started rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmmm more Mark, please more!" Layne begged.

"Tell me what you want Layne." Mark coaxed her.

"I want you inside me Mark. I want you to make love to me." Layne said.

Mark sat up and quickly discarded his clothes before placing his body back on top of Layne's.

"You ready for me baby?" He asked.

"Yes Mark." Layne said as she felt Mark's cock press against her wet entrance.

"Ohhhh Mark!" Layne said as Mark made love to her.

Her sweet voice was his undoing. He tried to control himself but he came inside Layne hard. Within seconds he felt Layne's body go into convulsions as the wave of pure pleasure washed over her.

"Imagine when I move to Houston we can have nights like this all the time." Layne said once she regained composure.

"I can't wait beautiful." Mark said kissing the top of her head. "Wanna go shower?"

"No, I just want to lay here in your arms for a while." Layne said sleepily.

"Whatever you want birthday girl." Mark said as they both fell fast asleep.


	13. Welcome To Houston

**Love Without A Limit**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.**

* * *

"That's the last of it guys." Layne said as she sat the last box down on the floor.

Matt and Jeff were helping her move into her new house. Layne had found the house the first day she started looking and she was glad about that. It wasn't big just a two bedroom but it was perfect for her. The only bad thing was that entire house needed a paint job but Layne didn't see that as such a big deal she decided that she would handle all of that before she started unpacking. She had decided to turn the extra room into an office since she would be working from home a lot.

"This place will be really cozy once you throw a few coats of paint on the walls." Matt said.

"I know I'm going to get some paint today and start ASAP." Layne said looking around at the peeling yellow walls. "Just looking at all this yellow is reminding me of the Sylvia Plath short story "The Yellow Wallpaper." Layne laughed.

"Didn't the woman from that story go insane?" Jeff asked.

"Yes after her husband locked her in a room for months and all she had was her yellow wallpaper and the people in the walls." Layne joked.

"Then you definitely aren't re-painting this place yellow." Jeff teased.

"So what color are you going to paint?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure I was thinking different shades of blue maybe green." Layne said. "I will decide after the furniture is delivered tomorrow."

"Want us to help?"

"No I've used you two enough this weekend."

"Are you sure Shady?"

"Yes Jeff I'm sure but how would you feel about drawing some cool things for me on the wall of my office after I finish painting it?"

"Anything I want?"

"Sure why not."

"Sweet!" Jeff said.

"So… seeing that I have no furniture, no food, and no way to entertain you two while you're here why don't we go out and grab a movie or something." Layne suggested.

"Sounds good to me, what do you want to go see?" Matt asked.

"Saw IV definitely." Layne said without hesitation.

"I hear that is a good movie." Jeff said.

"Me too; Lydia and Vinnie went to see it and Vinnie said it was great. Lydia said it was gross which just makes me wanna see it even more."

"You and your horror movie fascination, I just don't get it Layney." Matt said.

"I don't totally understand it myself Matty." Layne joked.

"It's simple Shady you're just a weirdo." Jeff teased.

"This coming from a guy that looks like a rainbow 90 percent of the time." Layne shot back as Matt laughed.

"She's got you there bro."

"Shut-up!" Jeff said pretending to be offended.

"Come on let's go." Layne said as she started pushing Jeff out the front door.

* * *

"That was a hell-of-a movie." Layne said as they left the theater.

"I like two and three better." Jeff said.

"I think two through four are awesome, I wasn't too impressed with the first one though." Layne said.

"They are all okay in my opinion." Matt said.

"So you guys want to have a sleep over at my new place?" Layne asked her brothers as they arrived back to the house.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked.

"Yea I have the inflatable bed and a sleeping bag we won't be on the floor."

"What do you think Jeff?"

"I think our little sister doesn't want to sleep in her new place alone on her first night." Jeff said looking over at Layne.

"Is he right Layney?"

"No, I just don't see why you should spend money on a hotel room when you can just stay with me."

"Come on Shady you can tell us the truth. You don't want to be alone in that house tonight do you?"

"Ok so maybe you are right Jeff." Layne said.

"I knew it."

"You're not afraid are you Layne?"

"No it's just I have never lived by myself before. I have always been around people. I just don't want to be here by myself tonight that's all." Layne admitted.

"Of course we will stay here with you tonight, but what happens when we leave tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"I'll buy a dog." Layne said with a smile.

"And don't forget Mark is just a twenty minute drive away." Jeff reminded her.

"Did you have to bring him up?" Matt groaned.

"Chill Matty. I was thinking the exact same thing anyway besides not like I can call him whenever I want since he is hardly ever home anyway."

Matt looked over at Jeff who was already looking at him.

"What? Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Layne asked.

"It's nothing Layne."

"Yeah, Like I believe that. Tell me what's up." Layne demanded.

"We are sworn to secrecy Shady, sorry." Jeff said.

"Well at least tell me what it's pertaining too, please."

"Mark, what or shall I say who else." Matt said.

"I don't understand." Layne said confused.

"Just be patient Layne I'm sure Mark will tell you when he is ready." Jeff said.

"Tell me what?!?" Layne asked exasperated.

"We just told you that we can't tell you so don't push it." Jeff said pulling Layne to him and tickling her.

"Stop it Jeff!" Layne yelled trying to get away from her brother. "Matty help me!" Layne pleaded.

"What do I get if I help?" Matt asked.

"MATTY!"

"Alright… alright." Matt said as he grabbed Jeff and pulled him off of Layne.

"Matt you're supposed to be on my side." Jeff said.

"Sorry bro I had to help the little squirt out." Matt said.

"Thank you Matty, Jeff I will get you back for that." Layne said trying to sound serious.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?"

"I don't need an army to take you down Jeffrey just you wait and see." Layne said sticking out her tongue at Jeff.

"Okay you two it's getting late and Jeff and I have to be out of her by nine so we should get some sleep." Matt said.

"Yes big brother." Layne and Jeff said in unison.

"Watch it you two." Matt said in a threatening tone.

"So who wants the sleeping bag?" Layne asked going over to one of the boxes and going through it until she had found the sleeping bag and the inflatable bed.

"Since Matt's the oldest I think he should get the sleeping bag." Jeff said.

"Hold up there bro, I want the bed it's more comfortable." Matt protested.

"Okay but that means sharing with Shady." Jeff said.

"Well I guess the sleeping bag is comfortable enough." Matt joked.

"Hey!" Layne said offended.

"What? We're just saying you're a wild sleeper Layne." Matt said.

"Not that wild." Layne said as she started pumping up the bed.

"And if I'm such a wild sleeper why don't you two take the bed and give me the sleeping bag?"

"Because this is your place and you deserve the bed." Jeff said.

"Well then shut-up complaining about having to share with me for one night." Layne said as she playfully punched Jeff in the arm.

"Ouch, you big bully." Jeff said as Layne searched through a box marked 'bedding' for a couple of blankets.

"Stop your whining and go to sleep." Layne said tossing both Matt and Jeff their own blanket before lying down.

"Goodnight you two." Matt said.

"Night Matty, Night Jeffro." Layne said.

"Goodnight." Jeff said.

* * *

Layne was the first thing up the next morning. She decided that she would run out and get breakfast since there was nothing in the house. She had seen a little bakery about a mile from the house. She ordered fresh bagels, doughnuts, and muffins with three coffees and three o.j's.

"This should be enough to get them through the plane ride." Layne joked as she paid for her order and left.

"Chow time!" Layne yelled as she walked into the house.

"Smells great Layney." Matt said grabbing a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee.

"How long have you been up?" Jeff asked biting into a doughnut.

"About an hour." Layne said spreading cream cheese on her bagel.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself Layne?" Matt asked.

"I will be fine. I have to go by the office to meet a few people and then I am going to go to the shelter and pick me out a watch dog." Layne joked.

"You know to call if you need anything, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yes I know. You two need to shower and then I will drive you to the airport." Layne said finishing off her bagel and grabbing a second one.

"Layne you sure eat a lot now." Matt said.

"I do not!" Layne protested.

"Whatever I'm gonna nickname you Hoover because you have been sucking everything in sight up." Matt laughed.

"That's so hateful Matty." Layne said but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Go shower." Layne said pushing Matt towards the bathroom.

"You really have been eating a lot more than usual Shady. Is it something you need to tell us?" Jeff asked.

"Something like what?"

"You know what." Jeff said.

"Oh geez Jeff, no way! I'm not pregnant." Layne said but now that she thought about it she was late and she had never once in her life been late.

"I'm just making sure. You and Mark are…you know."

"Yes Jeff I know but I don't want to talk about that with you." Layne blushed.

"Alright I will drop it but be careful Shady."

"I will be Jeffro, don't worry." Layne said.

* * *

As Layne drove Matt and Jeff to the airport she made a mental 'to do' list. (1) Stop by the office for meet and greet and pick up some work, (2) Go by shelter to find a dog (3) Go to grocery store and get groceries (4) Pick up a pregnancy test!

Layne had stopped by the office and met the people that she would be working with. They seemed like nice enough people. She made her way to the local animal shelter, where she had found the cutest Yorkshire terrier she had ever seen. She weighed five pounds and was six and a half inches long. She was dark brown with a hint of tan coloring on her underbelly and she had the biggest brightest brown eyes. Layne knew the minute she seen her that she had to have her. She paid for her and the two left together.

"Hey there cutie, we gotta think of you a name." Layne said to the puppy. "What do you think about Mocha?" Layne asked as she held the puppy in her hands as she frantically licked her face. "I take it you like that name,huh? We have to get you some food, a bed and some other supplies." Layne laughed.

Layne then stopped by the grocery store and by the pharmacy before taking Mocha into pet smart.

"Wow Mocha who knew that puppy supplies could cost so much money." Layne laughed as she arrived home with bags and bags of things for her new baby. "But you're worth every penny." She said as she let Mocha out of her cage to run free through the house.

* * *

Layne sat on the air bed reading a magazine as she waited for the delivery men to arrive with her new furniture. She was on her third Cosmo Girl when there was a knock at the door.

"Bout time I've been waiting all morning for you guys." Layne said as she flung open the door only to see Mark standing there.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Layne asked shocked.

"I knew that you would be here all alone so I decided that I'd come keep you company. Is that alright with you Darlin?" Mark asked with a smile.

Layne had called Mark the minute she got the house. She wanted him to have her address just in case he wanted to come by and 'talk'. But she didn't even know that Mark was home. He should have been on his way to Philadelphia which is where Matt was heading.

"Why aren't you on your way to Phili?" Layne asked stepping aside to let Mark inside.

"Well Layne I'm not on my way to Phili because I am now officially retired."

"You're what?"

"You heard me. It's been in the works for a while. I told Vince that I thought it was time for the 'Deadman' to finally be buried."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Relax and enjoy it for a while then I may dabble in a few business ventures that have been in the works for a while."

"I just can't believe that you retired. Guess I know the big secret my brothers were keeping from me."

"I asked them not to tell you. I wanted you to hear it from me." Mark said.

"I don't know what to say." Layne said as Mocha ran up to her.

"What is that?" Mark asked.

"This is Mocha, I got her from the shelter today. Isn't she precious?" Layne asked.

"She looks like a rat!"

"She does not!" Layne laughed. "She is the cutest little thing ever."

"Whatever I still say she looks like a little rat." Mark laughed.

"Where is all your furniture?" Mark asked changing the subject.

"It was supposed to be delivered hours ago." Layne said as her cell rang. "Hold on maybe this is them." Layne said answering her phone.

"Who was that?" Mark asked noticing the frown on Layne's face.

"UHaul. I rented a truck to bring most of my things from New York, but the truck somehow caught fire. Everything is gone except for the stuff I have here." Layne said in disbelief.

"What are you gonna do?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Layne sighed.

"Well I know. you are gonna come to my place until you can go shopping and replace what you lost."

"That's not necessary." Layne started to protest but Mark cut her off.

"Layne the place is completely empty. You can't stay here so you are coming to my place and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Fine, I will grab my clothes." Layne said.

"Good girl." Mark said.

"Will you grab those bags off the floor. I got groceries but my fridge hasn't been delivered yet either, so I guess I can cook us dinner at your place."

"You cook?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I can cook!" Layne said.

"Alright darlin I was just asking." Mark said as he picked up the bags.

As Mark walked the bags to the car something fell to the ground.

"EPT." Mark read out loud as his eyes grew wide. "She thinks she's pregnant." Mark said as he heard Layne walking up behind him. He stuck the pregnacy test back in the bag before turning around to face Layne.

"You ready to go?" Layne asked Mark.

"Yea." Mark said simply. He wondered if he should say something about the test then thought better of it. If Layne were pregnat she would tell him and if she wasn't then there would be nothing to worry about.

"Is something wrong?" Layne asked when she saw the strange look on Mark's face.

"No, nothing's wrong." Mark said openng the door for Layne.

"Hey, don't worry Mocha is in her cage she can't mess up your truck." Layne said as she sat Mocha's cage in the truck.

"That little rat is coming?"

"Of course Mark, I can't leave her all alone now can I? She's my baby." Layne smiled at Mark.

Just hearing the word baby made Mark nervous. What the hell would happen if Layne was pregnant? Was he ready to be a father? That question would be answered soon enough.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Layne asked again. "Did you change your mind about me coming to your place because I will be fine sleeping on a air matress for a few nights."

"Don't be silly. I'm not gonna let you do that and I told you nothing is wrong." Mark said as he drove.

"If you say so." Layne said. She knew something was wrong with him. In a few quick minutes something had changed in him, but she didn't know what but she was going to find out.


	14. Baby On Board

**Love Without A Limit**

**Thanks for the Reviews. Keep them Coming please and if you are reading but not submitting reviews it would mean a lot to me if you could please start doing so...Thank You!**

* * *

"What would you like for dinner?" Layne asked Mark as she unpacked the bag of groceries.

Mark hadn't said much to Layne during the drive to the house. When they got there he took her bags up to one of the guest bedrooms and that was pretty much that. Layne was shocked because she assumed that Mark would want her to sleep in his room and in his bed with him, but obviously that wasn't the case. Layne was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable around Mark which shocked her because in all her years of knowing him she had never been uncomfortable with him.

"I'm not hungry." Mark mumbled as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and walked back into the den to watch TV.

"Okay that's it!" Layne said as she threw the last bag down onto the floor and followed Mark. "What the hell is your problem?" Layne yelled.

Mark's eyes grew wide with disbelief. Layne was more upset than he had ever seen her before. He couldn't really blame her though. Ever since he had seen that damn pregnancy test he had pretty much been a dick to her. He looked up at Layne who was fighting back tears and he sighed.

"Come here." Mark said holding out his hand to Layne.

She took it and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot, ok. Don't cry I never wanna make you cry baby." Mark said as he gently wiped away the falling tears.

"What did I do to upset you?" Layne asked softly.

"You didn't upset me Layne."

"Then why did your attitude change so drastically in a matter of minutes?"

Mark figured it would be best to just come clean to Layne now instead of making her believe that she had actually did something to make him mad at her.

"When I was taking your things to the truck something fell out of one of the bags." Mark started.

"You saw the pregnancy test?" Layne asked even though she already knew that that was what Mark was talking about.

"Yea I did and I guess I kind of freaked out when I saw it." Mark admitted.

"Oh, I get it. You're scared that I'm gonna try and stick you with a baby?" Layne asked angrily.

"No…"

"Don't lie to me Mark. This little fling we've been having has been fun for you, but that's all it's been. You don't want me and you definitely don't want a baby with me, right?" Layne screamed as she jumped up off of Mark's lap.

"Calm down, lil mama, you're putting words into my mouth." Mark said trying to soothe Layne but she had gone from angry to irate in just a matter of seconds.

"You know Mark I haven't taken the test yet but even if I am pregnant you don't have to worry about me or _my_ baby because neither of us will bother you and you can bank on that!" Layne said before running upstairs.

Layne was crying uncontrollably as she grabbed her bag and headed back downstairs to leave.

"I'll call a taxi to come and get me and will be out of your way in no time." Layne told Mark who was still in shock on the couch.

_How did talking about finding a pregnancy test turn into "I will never bother you again?"_ Mark thought.

"You're not going anywhere Layne, so cut the bullshit." Mark snapped.

"I'm not bullshitting Mark." Layne said as she took out her cell phone to call a taxi service.

"You're not going anywhere." Mark said taking the phone from Layne's hands.

"Give me back my phone." Layne said trying to snatch it away from Mark but he just lifted it up over his head knowing that she wouldn't be able to reach it there.

"This isn't funny!" Layne said as a smirk made its way onto Marks face.

"I will give you your phone back after you calm down and talk to me." Mark said.

"There is nothing to talk about." Layne said.

"Like hell there isn't! Layne you could be pregnant with my child and that's nothing to talk about?"

"What if I am pregnant, Mark, what then huh?"

"I don't know." Mark said running his hands through his long hair.

"Look, I know that you don't want this but if I am pregnant I want you to be a part of your child's life, so even if we aren't together I won't keep your son or daughter away from you." Layne said in a low voice.

"Woman that's crazy talk if you are pregnant we are going to raise our child together." Mark sad lifting Layne's chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'm not going to shack up with you just because you got me pregnant."

"Shack up?" Mark laughed. "Do people even still use that expression anymore?"

"You know what I mean." Layne said.

"I don't expect you to shack up with me Layne; if you are pregnant we will get married."

"Oh really and what makes you think I will marry you?"

"Because that's the right thing to do."

"So you would only marry me if I were carrying your baby?" Layne asked.

Mark sighed. Things weren't going very well and he didn't know what to say to make Layne understand.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Mark sighed.

"Then what exactly are you saying Mark?" Layne asked looking up at him.

"Why don't you go and take that test and then after we know if you are pregnant or not we will discuss things further, alright?"

"Yea, sure whatever you say." Layne said as she walked away from Mark. She went into the kitchen and found the bag with the test in it before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

The waiting was driving her crazy. The test said fast results in just fifteen minutes. Layne looked at her watch for the hundredth time in two minutes. She still had another seven minutes to wait and her nerves where getting the best of her. She kept hearing Mark's words repeating over and over in her head. _"If you are pregnant we will get married…because it's the right thing to do." _Layne began to cry again and she prayed that she wasn't pregnant because then there would be no reason for her to stay with Mark; because Layne knew that she loved him way too much to say "No" if he did ask her to marry him for the sake of their child, but she also knew that if she was pregnant Mark would only be marrying her because she was carrying his unborn child and not because he loved her or wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and that thought broke her heart into a million pieces.

"Layne can I come in?" Mark asked as he knocked on the door.

"It's your house." Layne said.

"I just thought I would wait up here with you if you don't mind." Mark said from the doorway.

"Sure." Layne said simply.

"Layne, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Layne asked.

"Sorry for not using protection when we were together for one, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you earlier and I'm sorry for just assuming that you would marry me if you're pregnant."

"Well I can't blame you for not using protection because we both screwed up in that department and you are forgiven for being a jerk, just don't let it happen again and its okay I know you only want to do what's right." Layne said.

"How much more time?"

"Two minutes." Layne said looking at her watch.

"Feels like it's been forever already." Mark said.

"Mark?"

"Yes darlin?"

"I'm scared." Layne admitted.

"Don't be darlin everything is going to be okay." Mark said wrapping his arms around Layne.

"You don't know that." Layne said.

"Yes I do because no matter what we are in this together."

"You promise?" Layne asked looking up at Mark.

"Yea sweetheart I promise I wouldn't lie to my girl now would I?" Mark asked kissing the top of her head.

Layne's heart stopped for one full second.

"Your girl?" Layne asked looking up at Mark.

"That's right." Mark smiled before planting a small kiss on Layne's lips. "You are my girl aren't you?"

"I don't know I mean you were the one that sat my bag in the guest room and if I were your girl then you would have put it in your room, right?"

"Yea well at the time I wasn't thinking straight and as soon as we are done here I will take your bag and put it in my room where you and it belongs." Mark said.

* * *

"I think it's been two minutes." Layne said picking the little stick up off of the rim of the sink.

"I'm a ball of nerves, you read it." Layne said handing it to Mark. "One line means 'not pregnant' and two lines means 'pregnant'." Layne told him.

"What do two lines mean again?" Mark asked after staring at the test for a long while.

"You're kidding!" Layne said.

"Looks like we're gonna have a baby darlin." Mark said as Layne fainted.

When Layne woke up she was in Marks arms and he was looking down at her his face full of concern.

"Are you alright Layne?" He asked.

"How am I gonna tell my brother's this?" Layne asked finally speaking.

"We will tell them together."

"I'm gonna have a baby." Layne said as Mark helped her to her feet.

"Here have a seat I'll get you a glass of water." Mark said.

"You are acting way too calm about this Mark Callaway. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I don't know. I thought that I would be but oddly enough I am ok with the situation. I am actually happy that you are pregnant." Mark said handing Layne her water.

"Ok, what have you don't with the real Mark Callaway?"

"Layne I'm serious. I'm not getting any younger and after my divorce I didn't think I would ever have kids, but I was wrong. I'm going to be a daddy."

"This is one lucky kid already you know?" Layne asked as she sipped her water.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he or she will have you as a father." Layne smiled.

"I don't know about that but I do know that you are gonna make one terrific mother." Mark said as he hugged Layne.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you take me out to dinner?"

"Sure darlin, what are you in the mood for?"

"Something romantic, I was thinking, I mean I know it's gonna be a little backwards seeing that you've already knocked me up and all, but maybe you could take me out on a real date." Layne said with a laugh.

"Of course anything for my baby momma." Mark said as Layne busted out laughing.

"You sure do have a way with words don't cha?"

"Come on let's go, I know this great little Italian place not too far from here." Mark said as he and Layne headed out the door.

"Wait!" Mark said and stopped.

"There is something I have to do first." Mark said as he walked to the guest room and grabbed Layne's bag. He walked down the hall to his room and sat her bag in his closet.

"Now, everything is how it should be and for the record what we have is not a fling darlin you're way too special to me for it to be." Mark said as he kissed Layne's hand and led her out of the house.


	15. Spending Time With The Family

**Love Without A Limit**

**Thanks for all the great reviews I appreciate them more than words can say, so please keep them coming.**

* * *

The last three weeks had gone by in a blur. Layne had went and had another pregnancy test done at the doctor's office just to make sure that the EPT hadn't given her a false positive, It hadn't, she was eleven weeks along which meant that Layne had conceived that very first night with Mark. Layne still couldn't believe that Mark was happy about the baby, but he truly was. And knowing that made her happy.

"Hey Darlin, what you up too?" Mark asked sitting down beside Layne on the sofa.

"Nothing much I'm just sitting here thinking about things." Layne said.

"Your nervous about your brothers coming for Christmas aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Layne admitted.

"Layne don't worry about it things will be fine."

"Hello! Have you not met Matt Hardy? He is going to go ballistic. He still isn't use to us even being together do you honestly think he will be all smiles when he finds out I'm pregnant?"

"I can handle Matt."

"What do you mean 'handle'?" Layne asked seriously.

"I will talk to him. I won't let him say or do anything to upset you. I will make it clear to him that if he can't be happy for you then he is not welcomed here."

"OK." Layne said with a sigh.

The thought of having to send Matt away at Christmas was not a good one. Layne loved her brother dearly and would never want him to be alone especially for the holidays, but she knew that if he couldn't handle the news about the baby then it would be inevitable.

"How do you think Jeff will react?" Mark asked Layne.

"Jeff has always been supportive of us, even though I could tell it made him a little uneasy at first. Jeff wants me to be happy and he knows that you make me happy and he also knows that I've wanted to be a mommy since I was old enough to grasp the concept of what motherhood consists of, so I think he will be just as happy about being an uncle as we are about being parents."

"I think so too." Mark said as he kissed Layne on the top of her head.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Mark asked.

"Not since breakfast."

"You got to start doing better Layne. I'm going to go fix you a snack, how does fruit and yogurt sound?" Mark asked.

"Delicious." Layne answered.

"Be right back." Mark said bending down and placing a small kiss on Layne's lips before disappearing into the kitchen.

Layne smiled to herself. Every since Mark had found out that Layne was pregnant he doted on her. Making sure she ate healthy and that she got enough rest. It was sweet and although she felt guilty for letting Mark wait on her hand and foot when she was fully capable of running her own bath water and fixing her own snack, she didn't stop him from doing it.

"You want strawberries or kiwi?" Mark called form the kitchen.

"How about a little of both." Layne called back as her cell rang.

Layne knew without looking that it was Jeff calling her and she smiled as she answered.

"What do you want this time Jeffro?" Layne asked jokingly.

"You know I have to call to check on you Shady."

"I know, I love it that you try to take care of me even when you are hundreds of miles away."

"So how are things with you and the deadman?"

"They couldn't be better." Layne said honestly.

"So now that you practically live at Mark's what about your house?"

"Well seeing that Mark is really good friends with my Landlord he was able to get me out of my lease and he even got me my money back." Layne told Jeff.

"Damn, that's great Layne."

"Tell me about it, that extra money is going to come in handy." Layne smiled as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Mark around?"

"He's in the kitchen fixing me a snack."

"He's doing what?" Jeff asked shocked.

"You heard me." Layne laughed.

"How'd you get him to do that? Hold a gun to his head or threaten him with no nookie?" Jeff asked.

"You are disgusting big brother and you are also very wrong I didn't do anything to make him do it he volunteered to do it so there!" Layne said.

Layne had decided that she wanted to tell Jeff and Matt about the baby in person and not over the phone, so she changed the subject before she accidentally let it slip why Mark was actually being such a push-over.

"When was the last time you talked to Matty?"

"Yesterday." Jeff said simply.

"How are things with him and Michelle?" Layne asked referring to Matt's new 'friend' since he kept denying that they were in fact dating.

"As far as I know she will not be accompanying him to Christmas dinner but my spies at Smackdown have told me that they are together constantly and have been doing the whole PDA thing pretty heavy."

"I'm so happy for him. He's been single for too long he needs a good woman to keep him in line and to put a hurtin on him from time to time."

"Now that little sister is disgusting." Jeff said as he pretended to gag.

"And what about you Jeffro, have you and Trish been keeping in touch?" Layne asked hopefully.

Layne had wanted Jeff and Trish to be together for years and finally it looked like it would happen. The two had become closer than close during Matt's birthday weekend and had started spending more time together after Trish's break-up from her long time boyfriend , Chad, back in October.

"Well there are no wedding bells in the distance, but she will be coming with me to spend Christmas with us."

"Really?" Layne asked excitedly.

"Uh-Huh." Jeff laughed.

"Sweet! Now I won't be the only girl at the dinner table." Layne said as Mark came in with her snack.

"You talking to your brothers?" Mark asked.

"Just Jeff, why, you wanna say hello?" Layne asked.

"There is something I need to talk to him about but it can wait til he gets here." Mark said.

"Oh, ok." Layne said. "Well I'm going to eat my snack now but I'll call you later." Layne told her brother.

"I can't believe I'm getting dissed for food." Jeff joked.

"What can I say… I'm starving." Layne laughed.

"It's cool. Tell Mark I said 'hello' and that he better be taking good care of you or I'll have to kick his big dead ass when I get there." Jeff joked.

"Okay I'll tell him."

"Bye Layne."

"Bye Jeffro, I love you big brother." Layne said as she blew a kiss into the phone.

"I love you too little sister." Jeff said before hanging up.

"You two have a good conversation?" Mark asked.

"Yep, he told me that Trish is coming with him for Christmas dinner."

"That's good." Mark said as he took the plate of fruit from Layne and started feeding her strawberries.

"Yea and he told me that apparently Matt and Michelle are more than just friends, but she's not coming with him next week."

"I wonder if we could talk her into coming." Mark said.

"Why?" Layne asked.

"Because maybe she could soften Matt up before we told him about the baby, you know give him a little lovin to put him in a good mood."

Layne laughed; that did sound like a good idea, but Layne was sure that not even hours of sex would stop the eruption that was sure to take place when Matt was told about the baby.

"Good theory but I know my brother and I don't think that would make matters any better, but it's like you said before, if Matt can't accept the fact that we are going to have a baby and be happy for us then it's his loss."

"Yea, but you will be totally disappointed if Matt doesn't accept this."

"I know, but I don't want to think about that right now."

"Neither do I, so what are you supposed to be telling me?"

"Oh, right. Jeff said that if you're not taking care of me that he is going to kick your big dead ass when he gets here." Layne said smiling up at Mark.

"Well I'd like to see him try."

"He won't have to because you Mr. Callaway are taking great care of me." Layne said as she rested her head on Mark's arm.

* * *

"Trish it's so good to see you!" Layne said excitedly as she opened the door.

"It's good to see you too Layne!" Trish said as she embraced Layne in a hug.

"Hey Jeffro! Hey Matty!" Layne said as she hugged her brothers.

"Hey little sister." Jeff said kissing her cheek.

"Hey squirt." Matt said hugging her tight.

"Where's the man of the house?" Jeff asked.

"He went to get pizza and beer." Layne said.

"That's great because I'm hungry." Trish joked.

"He should be back soon but while we are waiting let me show you guys where you will be sleeping." Layne said as they followed her upstairs.

Layne showed Matt to a huge bedroom down the hall and to the right of Mark's room. "Matty this is where you will be sleeping, if you need anything just let me know and I will get it for you." Layne said. "We will leave you alone so you can get settled." Layne said as she motioned for Jeff and Trish to follow her. She walked across the hall and opened the door. "You two will be sleeping here. I figured you would want to share a room, but if I'm wrong just let me know this place is plenty big for everyone to have their own room." Layne said.

"No, Shady this is perfect." Jeff said winking at her.

"I was hoping you would say that." Layne smiled. "Ok so same thing goes if either of you need anything just give me a holler." Layne said before walking away.

* * *

"So girl tell me, how has it been living with Mark?" Trish asked as the girls sat out on the porch swing and talked while the men sat inside drinking beer and playing cards.

"It's been great. Mark is such a sweetheart you know?"

"I'm glad things are working out for you two. Has he said those three magic words yet?" Trish asked hopefully.

"No, but I'm not going to rush him or pressure him into saying it. He will say it when he feels it."

"So, I noticed that you skipped the beer when we ate, is there something I should know?" Trish asked winking at Layne.

Layne couldn't control the smile that formed on her face and Trish knew right then and there that her suspicions where correct.

"Layne Hardy, you're pregnant!" Trish squealed.

"Shhh! Matt and Jeff don't know yet. Mark and I are going to tell them after Christmas dinner." Layne said.

"How far along are you?" Trish whispered.

"Twelve weeks."

"What did Mark say when he found out?"

"Can you believe he was cool as a cucumber? I was the one that fainted." Layne laughed.

"Mark didn't freak or anything?"

"Well he did but that was before I even took the test. He found it in one of my bags and just kinda turned into a zombie for about an hour."

"What did you do?"

"I accused him of just wanting what we have to just be a fling and then I threatened to leave."

"I bet Mark didn't like that threat very much."

"No, he didn't. He told me that we would get married because it would be the right thing to do for the baby, but I told him that I wouldn't marry him just because he got me pregnant."

"You told him what?" Trish asked shocked. "I thought that you would jump at the chance to be Mrs. Mark Lucas Callaway."

"I would but not just because I'm carrying his baby. I want Mark to want to marry me because he loves me and wants us to be a real family, not just a family on paper, you know?" Layne sighed.

"I know girl, I know." Trish said hugging Layne.

"Hey what you two out here gossiping about?" Jeff asked as he and Mark walked outside.

"Oh nothing much just catching up." Trish said.

"Where's Matt?" Layne asked.

"On the phone with Michelle." Jeff said.

"Again! He talked to her the entire drive to the airport and while we waited to board and again once we landed." Trish said.

"Leave him alone Trish, he's in love." Layne said.

"So really what did Mark and I interrupt?" Jeff asked again sensing that Trish and Layne were hiding something.

"Trish told you Jeffro, we were just catching up on everything, that's all really." Layne said.

"For some reason I just can't believe that." Jeff said looking back and forth from Layne to Trish.

"Believe it baby." Trish said kissing Jeff. "I'm beat, you ready for bed?" She asked.

"Most definitely." Jeff said with a smile.

"Just keep it down you two I don't want to have to beat on any walls." Layne joked.

"You are one sick kid." Jeff laughed as he kissed Layne on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mark." Trish said kissing his cheek.

"See you in the morning." Layne said as Trish and Jeff walked inside.

"So what were you two ladies out here talking about?"

"Trish knows about the baby." Layne said.

"You told her?"

"Nope, she noticed that I passed on the beer earlier and put two and two together."

"Think she will tell Jeff?"

"Nah she knows that we are going to tell them at Christmas."

"Alright it's time for you to get to bed too young lady." Mark said as Layne yawned.

"I'm not tired."

"Say's the woman who can barely keep her eyes open." Mark said as he scooped Layne up in his arms and carried her inside.

"You going to tuck me in?" Layne asked.

"Of course I will Darlin." Mark said as he carried her upstairs.

"Awesome!" Layne said causing Mark to laugh at her.

"Hey, I'm going to go say goodnight to Matty be back in two minutes." Layne said wiggling out of Mark's arms and walking down the hall.

"Matt, you still up?" Layne asked tapping on the door.

"Yea Layney I'm up." She heard Matt say.

Layne walked into the room and over to the bed. Matt was still on the phone so Layne decided not to tease him. She walked over to the bed and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Goodnight Matty."

"Night Layne." Matt said as Layne left the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"You ready for bed?" Mark asked Layne.

"Yea just let me go change into some night clothes."

"Just grab a t-shirt out my top drawer and come to bed." Mark told her.

"Yes daddy." Layne said smiling.

"Keep on getting sassy with me Layne and I will spank your little ass."

"Ohhh you promise?" Layne laughed as she slipped on Marks shirt and crawled into bed.

"I just don't know what to do with you Darlin." Mark said kissing Layne on the top of the head.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Layne asked.

"Go to sleep it's been a long day." Mark said with a laugh as he pulled Layne close to him.

"Goodnight Mark, I love you." Layne said sleepily.

"Goodnight Layne." Mark said before switching off the light.


	16. Layne Drops the Bomb

**Love Without A Limit**

**Sorry it's been so long but I hope you guys are still out there to read & review...and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

"Layne what the hell are you doing?" Mark growled opening one eye and peeking up at Layne.

"Kissing you." Layne said smiling down at Mark.

Layne had been sneaking kisses from a sleeping Mark for the last fifteen minutes. She knew that Mark didn't like to be disturbed while he slept but she just couldn't resist kissing those lips of his.

"It's barely morning. What are you doing awake already?"Mark asked looking at the clock which read six-thirty.

"I've been woke for over an hour. I just can't seem to sleep." Layne shrugged.

"Well it's too damn early to be up right now so come here." Mark said pulling Layne into his arms. "Lay yer head on my chest and try to sleep Darlin you need your rest." Mark said.

Layne did as she was told and was surprised when she felt her eyes getting heavy. Within minutes she was fast asleep. Mark watched her for a while until he felt himself dozing back off. "I love you Layne Hardy." Mark said as he drifted back off with Layne sleeping peacefully in his arms.

An hour and a half later Layne was up again but this time she decided not to bother Mark. She scooted out of bed and went and took a shower. When she was done she went downstairs and started breakfast. Layne had been concentrating on making perfect pancakes and didn't even realize that Matt had joined her in the kitchen.

"Smells good in here Layney."Matt said startling Layne.

"Geez Matty you scared me to death." Layne said looking up at her brother.

"Sorry. Are we the only two up?"

"Looks like it. I am going to wake Mark when I'm done with this batch. He can be a bit grumpy so I let him sleep until there is food to subdue him." Layne joked.

"He can be a bit grumpy all the damn time." Matt said.

"Please don't start in on Mark. I love him Matt and I want you two to get along."

"We got along fine until he decided he wanted to make you his next conquest."

"If I was just a conquest to Mark then he would have blown me off after we slept together, but it's been months Matty and he is stil in my life." Layne said.

"Why him Layne? Out of all the men in the world why are you selling yourself short to be with a man like Mark?" Matt asked serioulsy.

"You can't help who you love Matty, you should know that better than anyone. I mean look how long you and Amy were together and even after she ripped out your heart you still loved her and don't deny it because I was the one you talked to about it with."

"That was different."

"How so?" Layne asked.

"Because I thought Amy and I were soulmates and it killed me to know that she would go behind my back like that."

"Well maybe Mark is my soulmate Matty."

"I don't believe tht Layne and you shouldn't either."

"I love Mark Matty accept it already." Layne said as she poured some coffee and left the kitchen walking back upstairs.

"Good morning bro." Jeff said joining his brother in the kitchen.

"Not a very good one for me." Matt said.

"Why not?" Jeff asked pouring a glass of orange juice.

"I think your sister has really lost her mind. Do you know she told me that Mark could be her soulmate. She's talking like they are gonna get married and have babies together or something."

"Matt why can't you just let Layne live her life and be happy?"

"I want her to be happy, I just know that if she keeps having all of these delussions about something that just will never happen and I dont want her to end up hurt."

"Like Amy hurt you?"

"Damn what its this bring up bad memories day?"

"Well that's why you are acting like this isn't it?"

"Maybe."Matt sighed.

"Listen to me Matt. I know that you think Mark is just a ladies man who loves to bang them and walk away but I honestly think that Mark has feelings for our little sister and it's obvious that Layne love's him, so why not give them a chance to be happy and stop being a grinch." Jeff said before pouring Trish a glass of juice and heading back upstairs leaving Matt to think about what he had just said.

* * *

"We're back to this again are we?" Mark asked as Layne kissed him again.

"Sorry but I cant help myself." Layne giggled.

"Is it atleast a decent hour this time?" Mark asked with a grin.

"It's almost ten. I cooked breakfast so go get a shower then come down and eat." Layne said handing Mark the mug of coffee.

"You are too good to me." Mark said.

"And don't you forget it." Layne said kissing him again before leaving the room.

Layne walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Jeff and Trish's room.

You two decent?"

"Yes Shady come on in." Jeff called to her.

Hey, I made breakfast you two lovebirds come and eat."

"Yea I saw the spread when I went down for juice. Do you cook like that for Mark all the time?"

"We cook for each other."

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yes really in fact he is helping me prepare Christmas dinner tomorrow night."

"We won't keel over from eating his food will we?" Jeff joked.

"Keep it up you and I'l tell Mark your making fun of him." Layne threatened.

"Okay, okay I will cut it out."

"I'm glad you know how to let things go."

"You mean unlike Matt?"

"I take it you saw him when you went into the kitchen?" Layne guessed.

"Yep, he told me about the words you two had and I told him that he needed to backoff and give you a chance to be happy."

"Thanks Jeffro."

"No problem I just hope he takes my advice."

"So do I, now lets go eat before the food gets cold." Layne said as she Jeff and Trish headed downstairs.

"I helped myself to a plate since I didnt know when you guys where coming down." Matt said when they got into the kitchen.

"That's fine Matty." Layne said getting plates for everyone else.

"Geez Layne are you really eating all that?" Trish asked as she watched Layne pile loads of food onto a plate.

"Naw girl this is for Mark." Layne laughed.

"You not only cook for him but you fix his damn plate too?" Matt asked.

"I don't mind doing things for Mark and he doesn't mind doing things for me either Matt just ask Jeff he knows that just the other night Mark fixed me a very delicious snack and wouldn't let me life a finger all day."

"Still you act like your his damn maid or something."

"Don't be a jackass on Christmas eve Matt." Trish said.

"I dont think I'm being a jackass."

"Well think again because you are and not trying to pull rank here but you are in my house and you will not disrespect me and you sure as hell won't disrepect Layne in my house." Mark said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm not..."

"Look Matt you've made it pretty damn obvious that you don't apporve of me and Layne but your approval isn't needed, now Layne loves you and that's why I haven't said anything before now but I'm not gonna sit back and listen to you talk to her like she is a mindless child for one more second."

"Mark you know that you are just using Layne and the sooner you admit it to yourself you can admit it to her and let her get on with her life."

"I am getting on with my life Matty. In fact my life changed for the better about three months ago."

"When you and Mark finally got toether I suppose?" Matt asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes that's right. That first night changed my life in more ways than you know."

"Shady, what are you saying?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff you remember when you asked me if I was...you know, well I am."

"Your pregnant?" Jeff asked choking on his pancake.

"I am. And before you ask I didn't know when you asked me I found out later."

"You went and got yourself knocked up!" Matt boomed causing Layne to jump back in suprise.

"It's not like I planned it Matty it just happened."

"If you would have kept your legs closed it wouldn't have happened or atleast been smart enough to use protection. Dammit Layney how stupid are you?"

Mark knew without looking that Layne was crying and that made him furious. He watched as Layne smacked Matt senseless before she ran out of the room crying. That was it Mark had warned him that if he ever made Layne cry again that he would bust his ass and he planned to make good on that promise.

"You sorry son of a bitch!" Mark growled pulling Matt to him and punching him in the face.

"That was your sister you were talking to like that you little bastard." Mark said before punching Matt again.

Jeff and Trish both sat there in shock for a minute trying to comprehend what was happening. Trish blinked first and ran upstairs after Layne while Jeff allowed Mark a few more well deserved punches before trying to get Mark to let Matt go.

"Mark thats enough." Jeff said trying to pull Mark off of Matt but to no avail.

"That girl loves you with all her heart and all she wants from your dumb ass is a little acceptance. Do you know how scared she was to tell you about the baby? But I told her that we would do it together tomorrow night at Christmas dinner, but after those stupid ass remarks just now she decided to tell you and you treat her like a whore. I could kill you for hurting her like that." Mark said as he hit Matt a few more times and tossed him to the floor.

"If you don't want every single bone in your body to be broken you take your stupid ass right up those stairs and apologize to her." Mark ordered.

"Jeff I can't believe you just stood there and watched that." Matt said pulling himslef up off the floor.

"You're lucky I didn't join him. How dare you tallk to Layne that way? I agree with Mark go apologize to your sister and while you're at it pray that she will one day find it in her heart to forgive you." Jeff said.

* * *

"Layne are you okay?" Trish asked.

"No, I can't believe Matt would talk to me like that. I mean damn I didn't expect him to jump for joy, but I never thought he would say those kinds of things to me." Layne said as she started to cry harder.

"Well if it's any consolation Mark was kicking his ass when I left the kitchen."

"What?!?"

"Yea and I left before it got good." Trish said.

"Mark will kill him." Layne said worried.

"Nah, Jeff will break it up before it gets real bad."

"Am I stupid Trish? Was Matty right?"

"What are you talking about girl?"

"For allowing myself to get pregnant by a man who doesn't love me?"

"Layne Mark loves you. I know he hasn't said it but his actions are speaking volumes."

" You think?"

"I know." Trish said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Layne said as she tried to wipe away her fresh forming tears.

"Layne can I talk to you?" Matt asked.

"No, you can't!" Trish said defensively.

"It's okay Trish, sure Matty come on in."

"If you make her cry again I will bring new meaning to chestnuts roasting on an open fire." Trish said before leaving.

"Look Layney I want to apologize for what I said down there. I went way over the line and I understand if you hate me. I'm going to go pack my bags and then I'm gonna leave so I don't ruin anyone's chistmas." Matt said standing in the doorway.

"Matty come sit down." Layne said patting the spot on the bed beside her.

"No,I'll say what I have to say from here."

"I insist." Layne said.

Matt sighed and walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"I have no right to tell you how to live your life it's just that you are my little sister and I want to protect you."

Layne got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She came back a minute later with a damp washcloth and began wiping the blood from Matt's mouth and nose.

"I don't hate you Matty. You're my big brother and I could never hate you, but I am very disappointed in you because I thought you thought more of me than just some dumb girl who spreads her legs for every guy she meets." Layne said.

"And you are not leaving because if you left then my Christmas would be ruined." Layne said as she wiped the last little bit of blood from Matt's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just go to your room while I talk to Mark, okay?"

"Alright." Matt said wincing as he got up from the bed.

"Take a hot bath for your ribs I have a feeling you are gonna be hella sore later." Layne said as Matt left.

* * *

"Did that asshole come up here and apologize like I told him or do I have to break some bones?" Mark asked walking into the bedroom.

"Yes he did. He also said he was going to leave."

"Good."

"But I told hm that I didnt want him to."

"Why would you go and do that?"

"Becuse he is family and I want him here."

"After the way he treated you?"

"You defended my honor and beat the shit out of him, I think that's punishment enough."

"You have the worlds biggest heart you know that?"

"Yes, but thanks for reminding me." Layne said with a smile as she got on her tiptoes and kissed Mark.

"Thank you for kicking his ass and thank you even more for not hurting him too bad."

"Anything for you Darlin'...anything for you." Mark said bending down and kissing her again.


	17. Christmas With The Hardy's

**Love Without A Limit**

**Thanks for the reviews each one is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mark, where's Layne?" Trish asked Mark who slowly made his way into the living room.

"She's still sleeping." Mark answered.

"Well we're waiting on her so we can open presents."

"Trust me she needs her sleep. She was up most of the night tossing and turning." Mark said angrily looking over at Matt who shamefully lowered his eyes.

"Well I'm not touching my gifts until Layne joins us so who's up for some breakfast?" Trish asked getting up from Jeff's lap.

"I could eat." Mark said sitting down in his recliner.

"Want some help baby?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Trish said as she and Jeff walked into the kitchen.

Matt decided that it might not be such a good idea to stay in the room alone with Mark so he got up to leave but Mark stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Sit yer ass back in that chair boy, me and you are gonna settle some things right now." Mark said.

"Look Mark…"

"Don't speak just listen and listen good. I had to hold that girl all night to keep her calm. She may have forgiven you yesterday but she didn't forget what you said to her and she cried all night long. Now when she comes down those stairs today you better paste on a smile and pretend to be happy for her. She needs your approval, lord only knows why, but she does and even if you don't mean it you are going to give it to her today, do you understand me?" Mark asked.

"I won't lie to her, not even if it means another ass whippin." Matt said defiantly.

"Why does it have to be a lie?"

"Because I don't think I can ever accept the two of you together."

"I don't care what you think anymore Matty I asked you to stay last night because it's Christmas and I wanted to spend it with everyone I love but after today if you are going to continue to act like what I am doing is the worst thing in the world then don't bother to ever talk to me again." Layne said and walked back upstairs.

"Dammit you're dead!" Mark said to Matt before going after Layne.

"Layne are you okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine don't worry I'm not crying. I just wanted to shower and get dressed before joining you guys." Layne said.

"Really?"

"Yes Mark, I know I was a wreck last night but I thought about it a lot and I refuse to let Matt ruin my happiness." Layne said grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. "Tell Jeff and Trish I will be down in twenty." She said as she closed the door.

Layne wiped away the few tears that were forming and sighed.

"Layne stop your damn crying and get a backbone. Don't let Matt get to you again. You're strong and you have Jeff, Trish and Mark you don't need an asshole like Matt bringing you down, even if he is your brother." Layne said to herself in the mirror.

"Is she alright?" Trish asked when Mark came back down.

"Yea she's taking a shower and said she will be down in twenty."

"I didn't say what I said to hurt Layne again, hell I didn't even know she was standing there." Matt said in his defense when he saw the anger in both Mark and Jeff's eyes.

"That's not the damn point Matt. You should have never said anything like that to begin with." Jeff said.

"I'll go up and talk to her." Matt said with a sigh.

"Like hell you will! Every time you talk to her you find a way to bring her to tears and I will not have her crying her eyes out on Christmas day!" Trish said.

"Fine I won't go up there. I'm just gonna take a walk." Matt said grabbing his coat and heading out the front door.

Mark took the time to talk to Jeff and Trish since he had them alone.

"I need to ask you two a question follow me to my study." Mark said as he made his way down the hall to his study.

"What's up Mark?" Jeff asked.

"I want to know if you guys think Layne will like her Christmas present." Mark said unlocking his desk drawer and pulling out the velvet ring box.

When he opened it both Trish and Jeff gasped. It was a 3.80 ct. 3 Stone Trellis engagement ring.

"That's an engagement ring!" Jeff said shocked.

"Oh my god it's absolutely gorgeous!" Trish screeched.

"Do you think Layne will like it?" Mark asked hopefully.

"What girl wouldn't." Trish said taking the box from Marks hand to get a closer look.

"Mark are you doing this just because Layne is pregnant?" Jeff asked.

"No. Jeff I know this may be hard to believe but I love your sister. I tried to fight my feelings for a long time but that sweet sweet girl won my heart and I'm tired of denying how I really feel."

""That's not hard to believe at all Mark. I knew that you had feelings for Layne I just never said anything because I knew that you would have to come to the realization all on your own and now that you have I can't be happier for you."

"Don't be happy for me yet. I don't know what Layne is going to say." Mark said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you serious man? Layne love's you she has never been shy to say that do you really think she will turn you down?" Jeff asked.

"But if she thinks that I am only asking because she is pregnant she will say 'no' she has already made that perfectly clear." Mark said.

"Then you have to tell her that you love her and that even if she wasn't pregnant you would want to marry her and spend the rest of your life with her and only her." Trish said.

"When are you going to ask her?" Jeff asked.

"When the time is right." Mark said.

"She is going to faint when she sees that ring." Trish said.

"Come on let's get back to the living room before Layne comes back down." Mark said putting the ring back in the drawer.

"There you three are. Where did you disappear to?" Layne asked.

"In the study." Mark said nonchalantly.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing Shady Mark was just showing us the rest of the house."

"Oh I see. Where's Matty? You guys didn't tie him up and toss him in he basement did you?" Layne asked jokingly.

"We probably should have but no he went out for a walk." Jeff said.

"Well alright. Mark are you still gonna help me make dinner?"

"Of course Darlin." Mark said.

"Great. Jeff, Trish you two just enjoy yourselves there are tons of movies in the theater downstairs or you two could go check out the stables because I know how much Trish loves horses."

"We can help too Layne, it wouldn't be a problem." Trish said.

"No way we invited you guys here for Christmas I'm not going to have you doing any work I just want you guys to enjoy being here." Layne said before taking Mark by the hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"So what you want to do baby?" Jeff asked Trish just as Matt walked through the door.

"Watch your tongue Hardy, Layne is in the kitchen." Trish said the second she saw him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything to upset anyone. I did a lot of thinking while I was walking and Jeff you're right. I have to let Layne live her life even if I don't approve of her with Mark I realized that I can't lose having her in my life and I know Layne meant it this time when she said that she would never talk to me again, so from now on I'm going to try to be a better brother than I have been lately."

"Matty do you really mean that?" Layne asked walking into the living room.

"Yes, I mean it. Look Layney I know I've been apologizing to you a lot lately and I will apologize one more time for being the worlds biggest jerk, but if you forgive me now I won't make you regret it." Matt said walking over Layne and pulling her into a hug.

"You better not Matty cause this baby is going to need both of his or her uncles around to spoil them rotten." Layne said hugging him back.

"Now do me a favor and go into the kitchen and apologize to Mark."

"I don't know about all of that." Matt said.

"If you really want me to believe what you say is true then you will go into that kitchen right now tell Mark you're sorry for the way you've acted."

"Alright little sister I will do it for you." Matt said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Mark can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked nervously.

"We have nothing to say to each other." Mark said not even bothering to turn around.

"Please Mark, listen to what he has to say, for me?" Layne asked sweetly.

"Okay." Mark said taking Layne's hand a placing a light kiss on the back of it.

"Talk fast." Mark said looking at Matt.

"Look, I just apologized to Layne again and I meant every word I said to her. I told her that I don't want to lose having her in my life and I know that the only way that will happen is if I can get along with you." Matt said.

"Do you think that's possible?"

"I am willing to try. That' s the best I can offer right now." Matt said extending his hand to Mark.

Mark just stared. First at Matt and then over at Layne who's eyes were pleading for mark to shake it which he reluctantly did.

"Even think about saying something stupid to her and I'll bet yer ass again." Mark said squeezing Matt's fingers tightly before letting his hand go.

Matt shook his hand frantically trying to get the blood circulating again.

"Matty why don't you go and join Jeff and Trish while Mark and I finish preparing dinner." Layne said.

"Alright." Matt said walking out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for doing that. I know that you would love for me to give up on him but I can't just like I could never give up on you." Layne said hugging Mark.

"All I want is for you to be happy Layne." Mark said kissing the top of her head.

"What will make me happy right now would be getting this dinner done so I say more work and less talk." Layne said letting go of Mark and grabbing a cutting board.

* * *

"Hey guys you know what I just realized?" Layne asked as Matt, Jeff and Trish came back in from the stables.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I never wished you all a Merry Christmas and those gifts under the tree have been calling my name all morning." Layne said laughing.

"Mine too, but you were still sleeping when we got up." Trish said laughing herself.

"Well I'm up now so lets rip those suckers open." Layne said as she and Trish made a mad dash to the living room.

"Women." Jeff said looking over at Mark who just shrugged.

"Here Jeff this one is from me. I hope you like it." Layne said handing Jeff his gift.

"Layne how did you manage to get this?" Jeff asked as he studied the autographed number 2 Jeremy McGrath helmet.

"Easy… I gave him a blow job." Layne said seriously.

"You are so not funny little sister." Jeff said looking up at her and noticing the grin that had spread across her face. That grin quickly disappeared when she looked over at a frowning Mark.

"I was only kidding baby." Layne said getting up and sitting on Mark's lap and giving him a quick kiss.

"I just let him bang me." Layne said before she felt Mark swat her ass hard.

"Ouch!" Layne yelped.

"Keep it up." Mark threatened.

Layne just winked at him as she grabbed another gift this one for Matt.

"I love it Layney thank you." Matt said as he admired the autographed Catcher's mitt signed by the entire Yankee's line up.

"Layne how did you manage to get these autographs?" Jeff asked.

"Well actually it wasn't that hard. You know Sierra's boyfriend, Vinnie? Well his dad works at the ball park and used to get us tickets all the time, cause Vinnie knew that Sierra and I both loved Derek Jeter and A-Rod . Anyway one day at a game I thought I saw Jeremy McGrath and Vinnie kept saying that I was hallucinating but then he walked towards us and it really was him. I spoke and he was polite enough to speak and I told him that one of my brothers was a big fan of his and that's when it came out that I was the little sister of the Hardy Boyz. Turns out he is a big fan of you guys too, so I made a deal with him, an autographed helmet for front row seats next time you guys are in town." Layne said with a big smile.

"No shit?" Jeff asked.

"That's how it happened." Layne said.

"As for he mitt well that was a little harder to get. Lydia was the one that actually got a close enough to the dug out and when we got there she started calling to all the players. The first one to pay her any attention was Melkey Cabrera. She started flirting with him and the rest is history. That is actually Jorge Posada's mitt, but everyone in the dug out signed it."

"It's awesome Layney I will treasure it forever." Matt said.

"It makes me happy to know that you like it."

"Now Trish open yours." Layne said handing Trish her gift.

"Layne this is beautiful." Trish said as tears began to fall.

It was a charm bracelet with a charm that Layne had special made just for Trish.

"Layne's big sister." Trish said reading the words aloud.

"I have one that say's Trish's little sister, but I couldn't wear it because I didn't want you to see mine before you got yours." Layne said.

"Well I love it and will never take it off." Trish said hugging Layne.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I simply adore it Layne." Trish said handing the bracelet to Jeff who fastened it on her arm.

"Now for your gift Mr. Calloway." Layne said running upstairs. She came back a minute later and handed Mark a manila folder with a bow on it.

"What is this?" Mark asked.

"Open it and find out." Layne said with a smile.

Mark was absolutely speechless.

"Well say something." Layne said nervously.

Layne watched as Mark stared at the piece of paper giving him full ownership of Motorcycle Mania, the local bike store .

"When did you do this?" Mark asked still looking at the papers.

"Well I know that one of the things you've always wanted was your own bike shop, and I was talking to Cynthia McClain one day and she was telling me how her husband, Robert, was about to sell Motorcycle Mania and it just kind of hit me, buy it for Mark. I figured you could make it your own, you know."

"I asked Robert about that store two weeks ago and he told me that he had already sold it he just wouldn't say who he sold it too, now I see why he wouldn't say."

"I asked him not to. Is it okay that I did this for you?" Layne asked Mark who was frowning a little.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me, Layne. Thank you so much." Mark said standing and pulling Layne into his big arms for a hug.

"Mark, I think the time is right." Trish said to Mark.

"Me too." Mark said letting go of Layne.

"Wait right here." Mark said as he left the room.

"Trish what's going on?" Layne asked confused.

"Just wait girl, just wait." Trish said with a grin.

Mark walked back in the room a minute later. He walked over to Layne and placed a small kiss to her lips before dropping to one knee and pulling the ring box out of his pocket.

"Layne Hardy, will you marry me?" Mark asked.

"Mark I told you, I won't marry you just because you got me pregnant." Layne said shaking her head.

"Then marry me because I love you." Mark said looking up into Layne's hazel green eyes.

"You love me?" Layne asked as tears began to escape and fall down her cheeks.

"Yes Darlin, I love you and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to say it to you because you deserve to hear those words every single day and if you choose to stay with my big dumb ass I will be sure to tell you how much I love you every single day." Mark said honestly.

"Oh my god I think I may faint." Layne said as he legs went limp beneath her.

"Well Shady I think maybe you should answer the man before you do." Jeff joked.

"Yes Mark I will marry you." Layne said as Mark slid the ring on Layne's trembling finger.

"I love you Layne and I will do my best to make you happy for the rest of your life."

"You already make me happy Mark." Layne said reaching up and pulling Mark's head down for a passionate kiss.

"HmmMmm." Jeff said clearing his throat trying to get Layne and Mark's attention.

"Congratulations you two." Matt said as he walked over to hug his little sister.

"Do you really mean that Matty?"

"Yes, I mean it. You are going to make a beautiful bride." Matt said kissing her cheek.

"Trish check out this ring." Layne said excitedly extending her hand in Trish's direction.

"Girl I know I saw it this morning." Trish said just as excited as Layne.

"You're going to have to help me pick out a dress." Layne said.

"So, when will the big day be anyway?" Trish asked.

"Before I get fat that's for sure." Layne laughed.

"I was thinking about New Years." Mark said.

"That works for me." Layne said walking over and wrapping her arms around Mark's waist.

"Who will you invite on such short notice?" Trish asked.

"Everyone important to me is already here and I'm sure Mark will be fine if Glen can make it, right honey?" Layne asked.

"Right, and I know that Glen will be here New Year's eve so that takes care of that." Mark said.

"Great so all we have to do is get the marriage license; can we get one that soon?"

"Leave that to me Darlin." Mark said kissing the top of her head.

"Alright so how about we leave the rest of these presents til after dinner because I'm famished." Layne said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"So how was your Christmas Darlin?" Mark asked as he and Layne lay in bed.

"It was the most perfect Christmas ever." Layne said raising her head off of Marks chest and kissing him softly.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"I can't believe we are going to get married."

"You're not thinking about changing your mind are you?"

"Bite your tongue Mr. Calloway, I would never change my mind about marrying you."

"Just making sure." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Mark?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me again." Layne said softly.

"Tell you what?"

"You know what." Layne said slapping his arm lightly.

Mark let out a laugh. He knew exactly what Layne wanted to hear but decided to mess with her a little bit.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Mark Calloway don't make me hurt you." Layne threatened.

"Oooooh baby hurt me good." Mark teased.

"Marrrrk!" Layne whined.

"I love you Layne Hardy." Mark said seriously.

"I love you too Mark Calloway." Layne said as she kissed Mark again.

"I'm a lucky man." Mark said kissing Layne.

"We're both lucky."

"It's late, let's get some sleep." Mark said.

"Okay." Layne said sliding over to her side of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked pulling Layne back close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Nowhere I guess." Layne said with a giggle.

"That's right and from now on your spot is here right next to me, got it?"

"You won't hear any complaints from me." Layne said as she snuggled up closer to Mark and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Mark, I love you."

"Goodnight Darlin, I love you too. Sweet dreams." Mark said as he closed his eyes and dozed off.


	18. Wedding Bells

**Love Without A Limit**

**Thanks for the great reviews, please keep them coming and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Trish asked as she helped Layne shop for the perfect wedding dress.

"Do you even have to ask that? Look at my hands I can't stop them from shaking.

"I heard Jeff and Mark talking this morning."

"Oh yeah, what did you hear?"

"Mark is nervous too. He told Jeff that he hopes he can make you happy."

"Doesn't that big goof ball know that he does make me happy."

"I think that he is worried that you will realize that he is no prince. That he has one hell of a temper and isn't the most romantic man in the world." Trish said.

"He acts like I didn't know that when I agreed to marry him." Layne said with a sigh.

"And I'm going to have to make him realize that he is my prince once and for all. Think you can get Jeff and Matt out of the house tonight?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Great and do you think you can help me find something sexy to wear for Mark?"

"Not a problem girl, let's find you a dress then we can head over to Victoria's Secret." Trish said as she pulled Layne by the arm into another bridal shop.

After searching four different bridal shops Layne finally found the perfect dress. It was a long silk off the shoulder gown with a beaded bodice.

"Trish, this one is definitely the one. I don't need to see anymore I want this one." Layne said walking out of the fitting room and admiring the gown in the mirror.

"I agree. You look absolutely amazing Layne. We can pin your hair up with a few spiral curls and I'll do your make-up for you. You are going to blow Mark away when he sees you coming down that aisle." Trish said.

"I hope so."

Layne paid for her dress and then she and Trish headed to Victoria's Secret to pick out a few outfits for her night with the man of her dreams.

* * *

"You ladies find what you were looking for?" Jeff asked when the girls walked into the house.

"Yea we did." Trish said as Layne took her bags and went upstairs to put her things away.

"Mark you're going to faint when you see Layne in her dress." Trish said as Layne walked back downstairs and stood beside her.

"I'm sure I will." Mark said winking at Layne.

"Okay boys I'm afraid us ladies are going to have to ask you to leave for a few hours." Layne said.

"What are you talking about? Why do we have to leave?" Jeff asked.

"Because Layne and I have some things to do before tonight."

"And what's going on tonight?" Mark asked.

"You will see later on, now all three of you scoot." Layne said as she walked over to Mark giving him a quick kiss.

"This is my house if you haven't forgotten missy." Mark said looking down at Layne who simply smiled up at him.

"Wrong, it's our house mister and as the lady of the house I say get your ass out of here and don't come back for at least two hours." Layne said with her hands on her hips.

"Well Mark, I guess you heard that." Jeff laughed.

"Just because it's almost your wedding day and because you are carrying my child I'm going to let the way you just talked to me slide this time and we will leave, but don't think I like it." Mark said as he walked to the closet to grab his coat.

"Be back in two hours feisty ass woman." Mark said as he leaned down and kissed Layne.

"Jeff, you and Matt meet me at Lucy's in two hours. Layne and Mark need the house to themselves for a while tonight." Trish said walking over to the boys as they stood at the front door waiting on Mark.

"Sure thing baby."

"Be on your best behavior." Trish said kissing Jeff.

"Always beautiful." Jeff said before leaving.

Layne and Trish spent the next hour and a half setting up candles and finding the perfect music.

"Now remember, don't run the tub until you hear Mark come into the house. You want the water to be at the perfect temperature and use the honey vanilla scented bath cream; Jeff loves that stuff." Trish said.

"Okay I can remember all of that now tell me, what should I wear?" Layne asked nervously.

"What's Mark's favorite color?"

"Leather." Layne said as she and Trish burst out in hysterics.

"Why don't we try something in red." Trish said picking up the Victoria's Secret bag and looking through it.

"This one is nice." Trish said holding up a red one piece outfit. It had lacey straps and stopped right at the thighs. It tied up the sides and it came with matching panties.

"I like that one too."

"I think you should wear your hair down and put on just a dab of perfume when you get dresses so that you assault and tease his senses right along with his eyes."

"You are so good at this." Layne said as she pinned her hair up so that she wouldn't have to worry about it when she got ready to get into the tub with Mark.

"I know, how do you think I finally landed your brother." Trish laughed.

"You're crazy." Layne said with a smile.

"Okay girl Mark should be back here any minute, so I'm going to get out of here. Remember make him realize that he is your Prince Charming and that you wouldn't want him to change for anything in the world." Trish said hugging Layne.

"I will." Layne said hugging her back.

"And don't worry about any interruptions I will call you and if you don't answer I know to take the boys to a hotel." Trish said winking at Layne and laughing.

"Good looking out." Layne called to Trish as she left.

* * *

Layne was brushing out her hair when she heard Mark pull into the garage. She got up and went to the bathroom and started running the water. She went downstairs and grabbed the strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce that she had placed in the fridge on a tray. She already had Mark's beer and her sparkling cider upstairs in a ice bucket. When Mark walked in the house he heard the low soft music playing and noticed that the lights had been dimmed.

"Layne, where are you?" He called.

"I'm in the bedroom waiting for my Prince." Layne called back.

Mark smiled as he made his way up the stairs. He had a feeling that Layne was up to something and was eager to see what he was in for. He walked in the room and his jaw dropped. Layne was standing in the doorway to the bathroom in nothing but a towel with only the light from the candles that were meticulously placed all over the room.

"Welcome home lover." Layne said seductively.

"Welcome home indeed." Mark said as he walked over to Layne.

"I heard it through the grapevine that all you want to do is make me happy, and baby I just want to let you know that you do make me happy. I know that you have a temper and I know that you are not the most romantic man in the world but I knew that before I agreed to be your wife. You are romantic enough for me and I can handle your temper, so I don't want to hear anymore talk like that from you. You are My Prince and don't you ever forget it." Layne said as she pulled Mark down to her level and kissed him.

"I'm your Prince, huh?" Mark asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes."

"Good because you, Layne Hardy, are My Princess." Mark said kissing Layne senseless.

"Okay we gotta stop before everything I planned for you is ruined." Layne said reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"I have a bubble bath all ready for the two of us and after a little desert." Layne said grabbing Mark by the shirt and pulling him into the bathroom.

"What is that smell?" Mark asked as he and Layne sat in the tub. Layne's back was to Mark's chest and she lay back against him.

"Honey Vanilla bath cream. I know it's not very manly but it's very soothing and I like it." Layne said as Mark ran his fingers through her long silky hair.

"I like it." Mark said.

"Good." Layne said as she turned just enough to give Mark a quick peck on the lips.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you still love me when I get all fat?" Layne asked seriously.

"Darlin, I will love you even more." Mark said as he kissed the top of her head.

Layne and Mark sat and talked until the water began to turn cool. They washed each other before stepping out of the giant tub. Layne handed Mark a towel and told him to go into the bedroom and wait for her.

"Another surprise?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go have a beer and wait will ya?" Layne laughed as she pushed Mark out of the bathroom.

Layne slipped on the teddy that she had decided to wear for Mark. She did like Trish said and put on perfume putting it in the most strategic of places. A dab behind each ear, on her neck, both wrist and the spot right between her breast. When she was done she let her hair lose and brushed it out. Layne looked at herself one last time in the mirror and just as she was about to open the door she heard Mark yelling.

"Woman if you don't come out of there in five seconds I'm coming in after you."

"Boy you sure are an impatient one." Layne said as she swung the door open.

"Oh my good lord." Mark said staring hungrily at Layne.

"Well was it worth the wait?" Layne asked smiling at the look on Mark's face.

"Hell yeah." Mark said putting his beer down on the nightstand and motioning for Layne to join him on the bed.

"I knew you would." Layne said walking over to him.

"Come here beautiful." Mark said pulling Layne onto his lap.

"I have strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate sauce." Layne said pointing.

"I'm craving something a little different at the moment Darlin." Mark said in a husky voice.

"Oh really?" Layne asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, can I have what I want?" Mark asked licking his lips as he eyed Layne irresistibly.

"Of course you can baby, of course you can." Layne said.

Mark laid Layne down onto the bed and kissed her as his hand cupped her breast. Layne moaned and Mark took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her warm awaiting mouth. Their tongues danced together until the both were completely breathless. Mark began trailing hot wet kisses down Layne's neck nipping and licking her pulse point, which was pulsating frantically. Mark continued until his mouth was covering her right breast through the barely there fabric of her teddy. Mark suckled her breast and smiled as he felt her nipple harden at the touch of his tongue.

"Marrrrk!" Layne whimpered.

Mark moved to Layne's left breast where he assaulted it just as he had done with the right breast. Mark slipped the straps on the teddy down until Layne's breast were exposed and he began teasing her again. He then ran his tongue down to her belly nipping at Layne's sensitive skin all the way. Mark stopped when he got to her panties. He looked up at Layne with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing?" Layne asked as she raised her head to look down at Mark.

Mark didn't say a word he simply spread Layne's legs open wider before running his tongue over Layne's clit through the fabric of her panties.

"Mmmmm Mark!" Layne moaned.

Mark could feel Layne's wetness through her panties and it made him hard as a rock.

"Mark please." Layne pleaded.

"Tell daddy what you want baby."

"Make me cum Mark."

"Don't worry baby I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever have before." Mark said as he slid her panties off of her and stood just long enough to shed the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

Mark placed himself between Layne's legs and gently slid his huge erection into her hot heat.

"Mmmm Layne your so tight baby." Mark said as he started moving in and out of her slowly.

"Faster Mark, please." Layne begged as she wrapped her legs around Marks's waist forcing him deeper inside her.

Layne started making her pussy constrict around Marks cock as he fucked her harder.

"If you keep that up Layne, I'm not going to last very long." Mark growled.

"That's okay we have all night." Layne said as she continued to torture him.

Mark thrusts became more frantic as he go closer to his release.

"Marrrrrk!" Layne screamed as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"That's it princess cum for me baby." Mark said as his own orgasm took over him.

"Layne baby I'm cummmmin!" Mark said as he filled Layne with his essence.

"Mark that was amazing." Layne said as Mark rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes it was Darlin." Mark said kissing the top of his head.

"I love you so much Mark." Layne said.

"I love you too Darlin. Now how about we eat some of those strawberries ; I'm starving." Mark chuckled.

"Only if afterwards we pick up where we just left off." Layne said winking up at Mark.

"You little minx." Mark laughed as he grabbed the bowl of strawberries and fed one to Layne.

* * *

"So how was last night?" Trish asked.

"Wonderful." Layne said.

"I tried calling til after three and your phone was still off."

"I know we were at it all night like sex crazed teenagers." Layne said with a smile.

"Just pray that it's still that good after you're married." Trish joked.

"I have no doubt that it will be." Layne said.

"The guys should be back by now. They left to get Glen over an hour ago." Trish said looking at her watch.

"I'm sure they will be here soon." Layne said just as the front door opened.

"Hey Glen." Layne said running and jumping into his arms.

"He my sweet girl. Did I hear correctly, you're going to marry this big jerk tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

"And is it also true that there's going to be a little Deadman running around here in about six months?"

"Uh-huh that is true too." Layne said.

"Well congratulations to you both. Mark you really are one lucky bastard."

"I know, now do you mind putting my woman down." Mark said.

"Jealous much?" Glen asked still holding Layne in his arms.

"Hey Layne I hope it's okay but we have another guest." Matt said walking in the house followed by Michelle.

"No, Matty of course I don't mind. How are you Michelle?" Layne asked hugging her.

"I'm good, but from what I hear you are better." Michelle said taking Layne's hand and admiring her engagement ring.

"Matt didn't tell us you were coming." Layne said looking over at her brother.

"I asked him not to because I wasn't sure if I would come, but then Matt asked me to be his date to his little sister's wedding and I figured what the hell ya know. Is it really okay that I showed up unannounced like this?"

"Yes it is now I have two ladies that can stand up for me at my wedding, that is if you don't mind?" Layne said.

"No, I don't mind at all. It would be an honor." Michelle smiled.

"Good." Layne said smiling back at Michelle.

* * *

"You ready for this Layne?" Jeff asked.

Trish was doing Layne's make-up and Michelle was pinning flower's in her hair.

"Yes Jeffro I'm ready." Layne said looking at her brother through the mirror.

"It's not to late to change your mind." Matt said.

"Don't start with me Matty." Layne said sternly.

"I'm just saying. I know that there is nothing I can say to make you change your mind, but if your not ready it won't be a bad thing if you wait."

"I don't want to wait Matty."

"That's all I needed to hear. Jeff and I thought you might like to have this for your big day." Matt said as he place a gold locket around Layne's neck.

"Matty is this mom's locket?" Layne asked teary eyed.

"Yea, Jeff and I have been keeping it for you all this time. We put a picture of mom and pop in there for you."

"Thank you both so much. I love it." Layne said.

"Layne I know that you are touched right now, but if you start crying then we are gonna have to start all over on your make-up." Trish said causing Layne to laugh.

"Sorry." Layne said as Trish fixed her eyeliner.

"You got your old, now all you need is you new, borrowed, and blue." Michelle said.

"I got the new right here." Jeff said handing Layne a pair of pearl earrings. "Trish and I picked them out."

"They're beautiful. Thank you both."

"I have something blue." Trish said handing Layne a pale blue garter.

"Where did you get that?" Layne asked.

"The day you got your dress. I knew that you would forget your something blue so I decided to buy one for you."

"You think of everything." Layne smiled.

"Now all I need is something borrowed."

"Here you can borrow this." Michelle said taking off her bracelet.

"Thank you."

"Alright ladies we are out of here. We will see you in the back yard in ten minutes." Jeff said as he and Matt got up to leave.

"We'll be there." Layne said as she gave both Matt and Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Do you Mark Lucas Calloway take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Reverend McAllister asked.

"I do." Mark said as he stared down into Layne's hazel green eyes.

"And do you Layne Marie Hardy take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"You bet I do." Layne said as she tried to control her tears.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The Reverend said as everyone applauded the new happy couple.

"Did that just happen? Are we really married?" Layne asked in disbelief.

"It happened all right." Mark said smiling at Layne.

"Yeah Layne you're stuck with him now." Glen said laughing.

"I don't mind that one bit." Layne said happily.

"Congratulations you two." Trish said.

"Thank you Trish." Layne said hugging her.

"So where is the honeymoon going to be?" Michelle asked.

"We're not having one." Layne said.

"Like hell we aren't lil mama, we are leaving here in twenty minutes so go pack a bag." Mark said.

"Where are we going?" Layne asked confused.

"To my cabin in Montana. I figured we can run away from the world for about a week, maybe two."

"That works for me, come on girls help me pack." Layne said excitedly as she and the girls ran into the house.

"Congratulations Mark. You make my sister happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her." Matt said extending his hand out to Mark for a handshake.

"We make each other happy and don't worry I'm not going to hurt her." Mark said.

"I know that now and I'm sorry for the way I've acted I really mean that."

"Apology accepted, but don't ever act that way again or I might have to lay another smack down on yer ass." Mark said and both men laughed.

"Have fun on your honeymoon sweetie, we will see you when you get back." Jeff said kissing Layne.

"Alright. Bye Matty." Layne said hugging him tight.

"Bye Layney."

"Trish, Michelle, Glen thank you all for sharing in this special day with us. See you when we get back." Layne said hugging all three of them.

"Mark take care of out little sister. We know she can be a handful, but we Love her." Jeff said.

"Treat her right or I'll have to kick your ass." Glen said hugging his longtime friend.

"See you in a few weeks buddy." Mark said with a laugh as he helped Layne into the truck before driving away.


	19. Laynes Heavenly Honeymoon

**Love Without A Limit**

**Thanks for the reviews... there is only one chapter left after this one folks.**

* * *

"Mark this place is beautiful." Layne said as she and Mark drove up to the secluded cabin.

"I bought it years ago and I come here when I'm stressed and just need a place to escape."

"When was the last time you were here?" Layne asked walking inside and straight into a spiders web.

"Three years ago maybe a little longer."

"I should get this place cleaned up then, and food, we need to go grocery shopping before it gets too late." Layne said walking back towards the front door.

"No, way lil mama you're not lifting one finger while we are here." Mark said pulling her back towards him.

"But Mark, this place is filthy and we need food or we will starve, and when I say we I mean me and your baby."

"Well don't worry you and the baby have nothing to worry about. Groceries will be delivered all I have to do is call Thomas and let him know we have arrived and he will send his son to drop them off for us."

"And what about this dirty cabin, we can't stay here with it like this."

"Taken care of as well. Someone will be here in the next hour to clean this place from the rooftop to the basement."

"You thought of everything huh?" Layne asked impressed.

"Sure did and when Mrs. Samuels gets here to clean then we will be on our way, so go get a quick shower and put on something other than jeans and a sweater, we are going out this evening." Mark said nudging Layne towards the stairs.

"Out where?"

"You will see now get a move on woman we ain't got all night." Mark said as he playfully swatted her butt.

"Whatever you say." Layne said as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Mark where are we going?" Layne asked impatiently. They had been driving for almost half an hour and from what Layne could tell they were in the middle of town because there were buildings everywhere.

"You will see in a minute." Mark said smiling at Layne and the pout that was plastered on her face.

"You know sweetheart you are so adorable when you pout?"

"Don't make fun of me, Mark. I'm hungry and would like to eat sometime tonight." Layne whined.

"Hush your fussin woman we're here." Mark said as they pulled up to a little restaurant in town.

"Hello Mr. Calloway, Mrs. Calloway. We've prepared everything as you've asked sir. Your table is ready and appetizers will be served shortly as requested. I am Maggie and I will be serving you tonight, if you need anything just let me know." Maggie said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you Maggie." Mark said as the girl smiled and walked away.

"How the hell did you find the time to plan all of this?" Layne asked.

"Well Darlin while you were planning the wedding I was planning the honeymoon." Mark said flashing Layne a smile.

"You are the best." Layne said as she took Marks hand in hers from across the table.

"I hope you enjoy our specially prepared calamari and the fried mushrooms Mrs. Calloway. Your husband said they were your favorites." Maggie said placing the tray on the table.

"Thank you Maggie, my husband is right they are both my absolute favorites." Layne said plucking a mushroom from the tray and popping it into her mouth.

Mark laughed at the face she made.

"Too hot?" Mark laughed.

"Just a little bit." Layne said finally swallowing the mushroom.

"But still so good." She said sipping her water.

"Yeah well try not to get full off of that stuff or you won't be able to enjoy the main course or desert."

"Which would consist of what exactly?"

"You're just going to have to wait sweetheart cuz I ain't telling."

"Fine!" Layne said before eating another mushroom.

Mark had really went all out for the night. He made sure that Layne had all of her favorite foods. First the calamari and the fried mushrooms, next came the best chicken primavera that Layne had ever tasted and for desert French fried ice cream with tons of ooey gooey syrup and whipped cream. Layne was in heaven and Mark just watched her with a smile.

"Mark, thank you for tonight. The food was amazing but the company was so much better." Layne said after she had finished her ice cream.

"You're talking like the night is over Darlin, we're just getting started."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I hope there's no more food, If I try to eat another bite I think I might bust." Layne said rubbing her belly.

Mark chuckled. "No more food, but we are going for another drive so we better get a move on." Mark said standing and helping Layne to her feet.

"Awww man!" Layne said jokingly.

"It won't be that long this time Darlin I promise." Mark said planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Doesn't matter. I would sit in a car forever as long as I was with you."

"That's my girl. Let's go." Mark said taking Layne's hand and walking her to the truck.

As Mark and Layne made there way to the other side of town Mark put a CD in the player and waited for Layne's reaction.

"This is Faith Hill. I love her, but Mark I wouldn't think you would own a copy of a Faith Hill CD." Layne said.

"A little bird told me that she was one of your favorites."

"She is, I was supposed to go see her in concert last year but

I came down with a stupid stomach flu and didn't get to go." Layne said.

"That's too bad sweetheart. Maybe one day you will get the chance to see her."

"Yeah maybe." Layne said as they continued to drive.

Mark pulled into the parking deck and turned off the ignition. He walked around to the passenger side door and helped Layne out of the truck.

"Come on sweetheart we're gonna take a little walk."

"And where would we be walking to exactly?" Layne asked skeptically.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions woman now just trust me and walk." Mark said leading Layne onto the crowded street.

"Stay close Darlin, I don't want to lose you."

Layne's eyes lit up when she saw the scrolling marquee.

_Live tonight Faith Hill with special guest Kelly Clarkson._

"This is unreal." Layne said as she and Mark walked towards the coliseum doors.

"I take it you approve?" Mark asked.

"You got that right buddy and I will show you just how much this means to me when we get back home tonight." Layne said winking at Mark.

"This has been one of the best nights of my whole entire life." Layne said as she and Mark walked hand and hand back to the truck.

"It makes me happy to hear that Darlin, and just so you know you should get use to nights like this because I want to see that smile that you had tonight on your face for the rest of your life." Mark said.

"You don't need to take me to dinner or concerts to see me smile Mark all you got to do is be you." Layne said truthfully.

"I'll have to remember that Darlin."

"I do have one question though." Layne said looking up at Mark.

"Shoot."

"How did you manage to get third row seats to that concert? Tickets had to have went on sale months ago and this whole wedding and honeymoon thing was very recent."

"Well lets just say it pays to know people." Mark said as he opened the door for Layne.

"I see." Layne said smiling at her husband.

By the time they got back to the cabin Layne was exhausted but she couldn't let Mark know that because then he would turn into bossy Mark and try to make her go to bed and sleeping was the last thing on her mind.

"Somebody is tired." Mark said as he started a fire.

"I am not, I am cold though wanna come up here and keep me warm?" Layne asked as she bundled up on the couch.

"Sure thing baby but I'm going to go fix you a cup of hot chocolate first." Mark said getting up and walking over to Layne and kissing her on the head and walking into the kitchen.

"Lots of mini marshmallows please." Layne yelled after him.

"It wouldn't taste the same without them." Mark called back.

Mark and Layne were cuddled up on the couch enjoying the fire and each others company. Layne was getting fidgety she loved just being close to Mark, but it was the first night of their honeymoon and she wanted to make love to Mark for the first time as husband and Mark. Finally when she couldn't take the silence any longer she spoke.

"Hey Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to take me upstairs?" Layne asked shyly.

"Well I've been sitting her thinking about it and I think you've had enough excitement for one day." Mark said seriously.

"Mark Calloway this is our honeymoon and our first official night alone as husband and wife you better take me upstairs right now and make love to me or I will…" Layne stopped.

"Or you will what Darlin?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"I don't know but it wont be pretty." Layne said standing and looking down at Mark.

"Okay okay you little feisty ass woman." Mark said standing and taking Layne into his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by to Layne. Mark stayed true to his word and wouldn't let Layne lift a finger while they were there. They were always either out around town or at the cabin sitting by the fire, watching movies, or listening to music together but they spent the majority of their time there in bed making love or just simply holding each and talking. Layne didn't think it was possible to be that happy.

"You ready to head back to the real world?" Mark asked as he put the bags in the truck.

"Not particularly seeing that you have don't nothing but spoil me rotten these last two weeks and because I really love it here." Layne sighed.

"Well how about we make plans to come back here real soon?"

"Really, you mean it?"

"Sure we can come back after the little one gets here."

"Perfect." Layne said excitedly.

"Alright woman we gotta get a move on."

* * *

"So how was the honeymoon?" Trish asked as she talked to Layne on the phone.

Layne had called Trish almost the moment she and Mark got home. Mark had made sure that Layne's cell was off the entire time they were at the cabin and when she finally checked her voice mails she had fourteen messages; nine from Matt and Jeff and five from Trish. She decided that she would call Trish first only because she knew Matt and Jeff wouldn't really care to hear about what she and Mark did when the lights went out at night.

"Trish it was absolutely amazing." Layne told her.

"I'm glad to hear that Layne."

"Yeah unbeknownst to me Mark had already planned our entire first night there. He took me out to this most wonderful dinner and then he took me to a Faith Hill concert. I mean can you imagine Mark at a Faith Hill concert?" Layne asked with a laugh.

"No, I cant." Trish said honestly.

"That's when it hit me Trish."

"What's that honey?" Trish asked.

"Mark really loves me and is totally committed to us. I mean he could have simply took me to Montana and said ok we had a honeymoon, but he didn't. We spent every waking and non-waking moment together and it was the absolute best. You know I never thought I could ever be this happy. Not only am I married to the man I've been in love with for years but I am about to be a mommy."

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Layne I'm glad you finally realized that."

"Me too."

"Where is that husband of yours anyway?"

"He went to check on the renovations down at the shop he should be back shortly."

"I bet he loves that place already, huh?"

"Yeah he does hey look I have to get dinner ready and then call my brothers before they think I was abducted by aliens or something, but I will call you back later. I got a lot more to tell you."

"Alright little sister talk to you in a while." Trish said before hanging up.

"Hey there Jeffro, did you miss me?" Layne asked her brother as she put her pan of cornbread batter into the oven.

Layne was in the kitchen making dinner. She had been preparing a pot roast with carrots and potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese and cornbread.

"Of course I did Shady. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes I did. I won't go into any details but everything was very romantic."

"That's great and thanks for not going into detail." Jeff said with a laugh.

"You're welcome, now call Matt I don't want to have to answer the same questions twice." Layne said.

"Ok hold on." Jeff said clicking over.

"So Layney I see you finally decided to rejoin the rest of the world." Matt joked.

"Yeah Mark had to practically drag me back kicking and screaming." Layne joked back.

"So things were good?"

"Yes things were great. The place was absolutely breathtaking and Mark promised to take me back there for the summer."

"That's nice Layne." Jeff said.

"Yeah it really is baby sister, so what are you and Mark up to? Can't be too much if you've found time to talk to us."

"He's at the shop checking on things but he should be back any minute now so I am preparing dinner for us."

"Look at you all domestic already." Jeff teased.

"Yea who'd have thunk it ya know?" Layne chuckled.

"Well I hate to cut this short but I have to get ready for tonight's tapings, so I will talk to both of you tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Alright Jeffro you be careful tonight and I will talk to you later." Layne said.

"Hey Layney I will let you get back to your cooking, but will call you tomorrow."

"Okay Matty. I will talk to you two knuckle heads tomorrow. Love you both." Layne said.

"We both love you too Shady."

"Yeah we love you lots." Matt said.

"Bye guys."

"Bye." Matt and Jeff said in unison before both hung up.

"It smells wonderful in here Darlin." Mark said walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Layne's waist.

"I made a pot roast." Layne said turning in his arms and smiling at Mark.

"Mmmm my favorite." Mark said leaning down and kissing Layne.

"I know that's why I made it for you, now go get washed up and I will have you a plate ready when you get back."

"Yes ma'am." Mark said and left the kitchen.

Layne and Mark shared a nice dinner together. Mark devoured his first plate of food so Layne fixed him another and grabbed him another beer out of the fridge and fixed herself another glass of tea.

"So how are things going at the shop?" Layne asked over desert.

Mark swallowed the last piece of his apple crumb cake before answering her.

"Things are actually ahead of schedule and Keith says that I may be ready to open as early as next month."

"Baby that's great, so have you decided on what you are going to call the place?" Layne said taking their plates and placing them in the sink.

"I'm keeping it simple; I'm calling it Calloway's Custom Bikes."

"I like it." Layne said as she and Mark washed the dishes together.

"Yeah I can't wait to really get in there and get down to business ya know?" Mark said drying the dishes.

"Yeah I know and speaking of getting down to business." Layne said winking playfully at Mark as he placed the last plate in the drainer.

"Darlin you read my mind." Mark growled throwing the drying rag onto the counter and reaching for Layne who giggled a little before taking off for the stairs.


	20. Special Delievery

**Love Without A Limit**

_Five months later…_

"Layne I'm going down to the shop for a few hours but if you need anything just call." Mark said leaning down and kissing Layne on the top of the head.

"Okay baby see you in a few hours." Layne said from the couch as she read the latest WWE magazine.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?" Mark asked now doubting his decision to leave her home alone fearing that she would go into labor the second he left seeing that she was nine months pregnant.

"Mark I'm sure I will be fine while you go to the shop and if I need you for anything I will be sure to call you I promise." Layne said looking up from her magazine.

"I can stay if you don't want to be alone."

"If I get lonely I will call Trish or Matt or Jeff now go and stop being a worry wart." Layne said smiling up at Mark.

"Alright I will go but I'll be back in an hour." Mark said reluctantly. "You be good for your momma." Mark said leaning down and talking to the baby as he rubbed Layne's belly.

"Mark stop procrastinating and get the hell out of here."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Mark asked with a frown.

"No baby never but you can't hover over me twenty-four seven either."

"You're right, be back in an hour." Mark said kissing Layne again before finally leaving.

"Your daddy is driving me crazy but I love him so much for caring ." Layne said placing her hand on her belly and smiling.

Layne had just sat down her magazine when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mommy-to-be how you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Well seeing that I am nine months pregnant in June I am hot and irritable and Mark isn't making things any better hovering over me all damn day, but other than that I'm great bro. How are you and my sister-in-law doing?" Layne said with a laugh.

"We're great."

"How was it honeymooning in Cabo?" Layne asked.

"Fantastic! Trish is in the shower I'm sure she is going to snatch the phone from me the minute she is done so I figured I better take this time to check on you."

"You are such a good brother. I talked to Matty yesterday he and Michelle already have their tickets to come down. When are you and Trish coming?"

"Matt got Trish and my tickets too so we will all be there next week so you better not have my nephew before then." Jeff said seriously.

"Well the doctor said that my due date is supposed to be on the thirtieth , but I can go any day now really."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes but I'm more anxious than anything. There was a lady in my Lamaze class and she was telling us how when her sister gave birth she said it felt like she was being ripped in half. I don't think I would like that feeling very much." Layne said.

"I'm sure it wont be that bad Shady."

"Yeah you can say that because you never have to worry about having to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon now do you?" Layne asked sarcastically.

"Touché little sister…touché." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Well here comes my lovely wife so I will hand the phone over to her and let you two talk about whatever it is you women talk about when we men aren't around. I love you Layne, see you in a few days." Jeff said.

"I love you too Jeffro. See you soon." Layne said before she heard the phone being ripped out of Jeff's hand.

"Hey Layne!" Trish squealed.

"Hey sis." Layne said laughing.

"You know what I thought about?"

"What?"

"You never had a proper baby shower, so me being me have decided that when we get there you, me and Michelle are going to have our own little girl's night and then after our newest little bundle of joy is born and you guys can travel we will meet up with everyone and have you the best baby shower ever WWE style. You know everyone will be trying to out do each other so I'm sure you will get great gifts." Trish laughed.

"No arguments from me I would love to see the gang it's been a while." Layne said as Mark walked in the house.

"Hey baby. I managed not to go into labor while you were gone." Layne teased as he sat down beside her.

"Very funny smart ass. Who you talking to?" Mark asked.

"Trish."

"She and Jeff are back huh?"

"Yeah and guess what?"

"What Darlin?"

"Trish, Michelle and I are going to have a girls night when they get here and after the baby is born and is old enough to travel we are going to meet up with the gang and she is going to have me a real baby shower." Layne said excitedly.

"That's great baby but tell Mrs. Hardy that you will be taking things easy even if she and Michelle are here."

"Did you catch all that Trish?" Layne asked.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Trish said playfully.

"Tell Trish that she isn't to big to go across my knee." Mark said.

"Layne is your husband threatening me?" Trish asked.

"Don't pay him any attention his bark is way worse than his bite." Layne said smiling sweetly at Mark.

"You two keep it up." Mark said standing. "I'm going to fix dinner any request?"

"Tacos." Layne said with no hesitation.

"Tacos it is." Mark said walking into the kitchen.

"So Trish tell me when are you and Jeff going to have me a niece or nephew I mean my kid is going to need someone to play and grow up with."

"Damn Layne can we have some time on this one I mean we did just get married." Trish joked.

"Yeah and your point?" Layne asked laughing.

"Jeff and I aren't even thinking about having a baby right now Layne so just get it out of your mind right now."

"I wasn't thinking about having a baby right now either but hey things don't always go as planned."

"Yeah well Jeff and I are being careful."

"Don't be too careful for too long."

"You want me knocked up like right now don't you? Trish questioned.

"Yeah I do, I was serious when I said this little one is going to need someone to grow up with."

"Maybe in the next year Jeff and I will try and get pregnant but no promises." Trish said.

"Okay, no promises. Hey let me go make sure Mark isn't making a mess in my kitchen. Talk to you tomorrow big sister."

"Talk to you tomorrow kid." Trish said and hung up.

* * *

"After dinner I want you to go up stairs and get to bed you look tired." Mark said when Layne came into the kitchen.

"It's early and I'm not tired." Layne protested.

"Yes you are and you will go to bed after dinner even if I have to carry you up those stairs myself."

"I weigh a ton now there is no way you could carry me up those stairs so I'm not worried." Layne said with her hands on her hips.

"Try me." Mark said and Layne knew he was serious.

"Fine you big bully!" Layne pouted.

"I thought you would see things my way." Mark said leaning down and kissing Layne on the cheek.

"Now go have a seat at the table dinner is served."

* * *

"Wow Layney you're as big as a house." Matt said hugging his sister.

"That's not nice Matty." Layne said frowning.

"I'm sorry; you know you're still as beautiful as ever." Matt said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Layne, how ya feeling?" Michelle asked hugging Layne.

"I've had better days, but I really can't complain."

"Little Sister!" Trish screeched rushing into the house and pulling Layne to her.

"I've missed you so much girl!" Layne said embracing Trish back.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Remember what I told you Trish she still has to take it easy, the doctor said any little thing can cause her to go into labor." Mark warned from behind Layne.

"Calm down all I've got planned is ice cream and movies and a lot of gossiping." Trish said walking over to Mark and giving him a hug.

"As long as that's all." Mark said smiling down at Trish and kissing her cheek.

"Hey now what you doing with your hands all over my wife?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"She came to me man take that up with her." Mark joked back.

"Hey Jeffro." Layne said kissing Jeff.

"Hey Shady." Jeff said rubbing her belly.

"Well guys us ladies have some giggling to do, so stay down here or go have a beer but stay OUT of the bedroom." Trish said as she took Layne by the hand and walked her up stairs.

"So what movies did you get?" Michelle asked.

"Crank, War, The Italian Job, The Transporter and The Transporter 2." Trish said.

"A little Jason Statham obsessed are we?" Layne teased.

"Hey he's hot and he has a lot of good movies." Trish shrugged.

"No complaints from me." Michelle said as she took out the chips and dip and cookies.

"I'm gonna run downstairs and get the ice cream." Trish said.

"Put Crank in first but don't start it until I get back." Trish said as she walked out the door.

The girls spent all night talking, laughing, watching their movies and pigging out when Trish and Michelle finally went to their rooms it was almost five o'clock. Mark had tried to shoo the girls out at around two saying that Layne needed her rest, but he was ran out of the room with the girls tossing water bottles at him.

"You two finally decided to stop monopolizing my wife's time for one night?" Mark asked as Michelle and Trish bought the trash down to the kitchen where Mark was sitting sipping on a beer.

"Yeah she was tired so we called it a night."

"Night? It's five in the damn morning." Mark said as Trish and Michelle laughed.

"We're sorry we took over things tonight it wasn't our intentions we just wanted Layne to have a little fun." Michelle said walking over and kissing Mark on the cheek.

"Yeah we're sorry." Trish said kissing his other cheek.

"Yeah well your husband and your boyfriend went to bed hours ago and left me to sit in my own kitchen alone, so I am going to say goodnight to you ladies and go get in bed with my wife." Mark said throwing his empty beer can away and leaving the kitchen.

"Who would have ever thought Mark Calloway would become such a family man?" Michelle asked Trish as they walked back upstairs.

"All he needed was to find the right woman, and that he did." Trish answered. "Well see you around noon." Trish laughed as she got to her door.

"Maybe later." Michelle laughed as she walked to the room that she and Matt were sharing.

"You girls have fun tonight?" Jeff asked Trish when she climbed into bed.

"Yea we did we had a blast." Trish said yawning.

"That's good now get some sleep baby it's late." Jeff said kissing his wife before closing his eyes again.

* * *

When Mark walked into the bedroom Layne was already fast asleep. He stripped off his close and got into bed. Mark pulled Layne close to him and wrapped his big arm around her. Layne stirred a little but didn't wake up. Mark kissed her forehead and watched her for a while as she slept before he finally fell asleep himself.

"Mark! Mark wake up! It's time!" Layne said shaking Mark firmly.

Layne knew Mark was a sound sleeper but she was in labor and he didn't have a choice he had to get up and he had to get up now! Layne grabbed her water bottle off the night stand and poured the water on Marks face.

"What the hell?" Mark snapped sitting up with a jolt.

"I'm sorry Mark I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes. My water broke, it's time." Layne said.

"It's time?" Mark asked as he jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Yeah, go wake the others while I get dressed." Layne said calmly.

Mark was still in shock but did what Layne asked him to do. He walked down the hall beating on Jeff's door and Matt's door yelling that Layne was in labor and they needed to get their asses in gear so they could get her to the hospital.

Jeff and Matt were bumbling around like mad men while Trish and Michelle helped Layne to the car.

"We will see you at the hospital Layne." Trish said as Mark got in the car and sped away.

"Come on guys get a move on." Michelle yelled inside as she and Trish waited in the car.

Matt and Jeff ran out moments later and drove as fast as they could to get to their destination.

Trish was a nervous wreck. She was trying to remain calm but the waiting was killing her. They had been in the waiting room all morning and all afternoon and hadn't heard a word from anyone. Finally after pacing a hole in the floor Mark came out of the delivery room with the biggest smile ever.

"He's here. He has all ten fingers and all ten toes, he is absolutely perfect." Mark beamed.

"How's Layne? Can we see her and the baby?" Jeff asked.

"She's great. She handled it like a trooper. I think I lost a few fingers in there but it was worth it." Mark joked.

"Will they let us see her now?" Matt asked.

"Well they said only two people at a time but I told them that that just wouldn't fly so all of you can come in now."

Before Mark could even finish his sentence Trish and Michelle were in the room squealing, crying and gushing over the sight of the new baby.

"Hey everybody Mark and I would like to introduce you all to one Mr. Trey Nicholas Calloway all nine pounds seven ounces and twenty-one inches of him." Layne said holding her son in her arms.

"What time was he born?" Michelle asked.

"five nineteen." Layne said.

"Can I hold him?" Trish asked.

"Sure you are his auntie after all." Layne said handing Trey to Trish.

Everyone gushed over the baby saying how teeny tiny he was and how cute he was and how he was going to be a heartbreaker, all which was true in Layne's opinion. Michelle took pictures with everyone holding Trey and pictures of Trey by himself and group pictures she even took pictures of the nurses that came in to care for Layne and Trey. It really was a family affair and Layne loved it. Mark finally chased everyone off after a few hours so that Layne could get some much needed rest.

"See you in the morning Shady. You did good kid." Jeff said kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Get some sleep little sister you've had a long day. We will be back in the morning." Matt said.

"Bye sis." Trish said hugging Layne.

"See you tomorrow." Michelle said waving goodbye as they all left.

"You guys take the keys to the house. I'm going to stay here with her tonight." Mark said handing Jeff his keys.

"Congratulations daddy." Jeff said taking the keys and catching up to the others.

"You're not going with them?"

"Noway Darlin I'm staying right here with you tonight."

"Where will you sleep there is no way you can be comfortable on the little sofa in the corner."

"I'll have them bring me a cot sweetheart because I'm not going anywhere." Mark said leaning down and kissing Layne on the lips.

"Okay. Will you go see when they will bring Trey back in here? I want to hold him some more."

"Sure but why don't you try to get a little sleep first it's been a long day."

"Alright."

"What no argument?" Mark asked shocked.

"No, you're right I am pretty tired."

"You know Jeff was right earlier."

"Right about what?" Layne asked with a yawn.

"You did good today mommy." Mark said smoothing Layne's hair back out of her face.

"No, we did good daddy." Layne said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Jeff Hardy you be careful with my baby!" Layne yelled as she watched Jeff and Trey playing together in the yard. Jeff was determined Trey would be a professional wrestler just like him, Matt and Mark and Layne didn't mind that she just didn't want him training at the age of three.

"He's fine Shady calm down I would never let my little man get hurt." Jeff called back to her.

"Your husband is such a child." Layne said to Trish. The girls were sitting out by the pool while the guys prepared a bar-b-que.

"Yeah I know that's why he's going to make a great father." Trish smiled.

"Sis are you preggerz?" Layne asked excitedly as Michelle sat up to hear Trish's answer.

"Yeah about two months." Trish said causing all three of the girls to start squealing.

"I guess you told them our big news huh?" Jeff said walking over to the girls holding Trey in his arms.

"Bro you're going to be a daddy. I'm so happy for you." Layne said getting up from her chair and hugging her brother.

"Yeah I just hope I'm not to big to fit in my bridesmaids dress for Chelle's wedding." Trish joked.

"Me too." Layne said just as Mark and Matt joined the conversation.

"Wait…what?" Jeff, Matt and Trish all asked in unison.

"Umm guys we have an announcement to make." Layne said wrapping her arms around Mark and smiling.

_The end!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **Takersgurl35** who reviewed every single chapter of this fic. I really appreciate that. I'm working on a new Taker fic right now, **Love** **Sick**, so plz check it out and let me know what you think._

_Much Love,_

_Alexis aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl_


End file.
